Airplane Chick
by Greendoggie
Summary: My first fic so plz b gentle lol but summary huh: there are planes, near death experiences, a first kiss, and No longer dreading classes with Tyler. Obviously this is a Tyler fic and some Reid OC woohoo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of their juicy body parts :( ……………My first fan fic so please b gentle I bruise easily lol

"I'm gonna die never having been kissed!"

"What did you say?"

"I've never been kissed and now I'm going to DIE a 17 year old fatty that's never been kissed.Oh God this just FRIGGIN sucks"

"You're not fat"… More turbulence came but this time it was so strong that those airbag thingies came down and I could hear people all over the plane screaming or crying. _That is it I am soo not going to die never having been kissed. _I turned in my seat grabbed his face and planted one on him all the while thinking _I'm never going to see my Mom again and tell her how much I love her…._

_**Typing screeching to a halt….. **_OK let's back peddle for a bit and let me explain what happened to my once ordinarily boring life. It all started about 2 hours ago when I boarded the plane and totally freaked…………..

First off my name is Arobella Daisy Ronan (_hey what can I say my Mom was weird)_ I'm 17 years old 5 feet 5 inches with a chunky build, reddish brown hair and green eyes. My Dad died on the job when I was like 10 years old and he left my Mom and I a very nice inheritance not to mention that the company he worked for gave us a compensation packet of close to 15 mill. Just so we wouldn't sue they butts. So as a result my mom and I r set for life and as a side effect of it all Mom wanted to send me to the best school she could find. Hence our move to Ipswich Mass. She went ahead of me on the trip so she could settle the contracts on our new house finalize my school situation and make sure the movers didn't get lost. All I had to do was get my transcript and wait for the new owners to show up so I could hand them the keys.

This is why I'm on a plane for the first time in my life and first class none the less which is sooooo cool by the way!! You get your own TV thingy and they give u complimentary slippers. so nice of them don't you think? anyway let me get back on track hehehe so there I am in 1st class reclining the chair up and down and being nosey with all the buttons when the hottest guy I have ever seen walks in looks around and heads straight for me!! I was like _oh man there is a Santa Clause and I'm on his good list ._ So Mr. I'm-so-hot-I- could-get-you-preggers-with-a-look stops right in front of me smiles and says "Hey I'm Tyler. I guess we'll be plane buddies for a while" and you wanna know what I did???? I SAT THERE LIKE A FRIGGIN FISH WITH MY MOUTH OPEN!! He just looked at me like I was a bit loony and sat down. By then I was mentally kicking myself in the head and blurted out a lame hello, he just smiled and said Hi again and boy oh boy that smile got the flood gates open! I just wanted to say my name and instead I ended up saying "I'm Arobella Ronan, it's my first time flying so incase I barf I just want to apologize in advance and can I just say you have the most amazing eyes! _OMG I did not just tell Mr. I'm a god that he has amazing eyes….someone shoot me plzz!! _He just chuckled and said "Thanks I'll pass the compliment on to my mom and don't worry about the barfing my friend Reid barfs on planes all the time". Thank god that the Captain came on the loud speaker announcing that we are about to take off and blah blah blah I'm still freaking out about what I just did and I bet my face is beet red. I start to fumble with my seat belt and Tyler the Dream God reaches over and clips me in. "Don't worry bout it you'll be fine and you can hold my hand while we take off if you want".

"No that's ok I think I'll pull what's left of my dignity together and troop it"

Tyler laughed "ok but I'm still here if you need my hand" I just smiled and started doing some breathing technique thing I saw some weird yoga lady doing on TV one day and it was working fine until we started to actually lift off. That's when I lost it and grabbed Tyler's hand in a death grip and kept one eye open. Tyler the sweet man that he is just reached over and clasped his other hand over our joined ones to reassure me. 15 mins later I realized that I was still clinging to his hand. "I'm so sorry" I uncurled my fingers from his hand, "I guess all dignity I had flew out the window huh hehe.

"It's ok I think I still have some feeling left in my hand" _There was that million dollar smile of his again he seriously needs to stop that if he wants me to talk like a human. _I blushed like the dweeb that I am and to distract myself grabbed my bag to take out my copy of the latest Harry Potter book. Tyler surprised me by asking "how come you're flying alone?"

"My Mom went ahead of me to make sure things were ok and that the movers got there ok and I stayed behind to get some school papers I needed and to hand off the keys to our old house"

"So which part of Massachusetts are you moving to?"

"Ipswich, I hope it's not one of those boondock towns where everyone is happy go lucky or worse preppy!"

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure its not going to be like that" Tyler said with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay well I have to make a visit to the little girls room so I'll be right back". "ok"

The line to the bathroom beyond belief and it took me almost half an hour just to pee! On my way back through Coach the plane started to shake as we hit a pocket or turbulence. At first I was like _whoa Nelly steady there please!! _But kept on going on my merry way but then it started to get worsen and I sped up all the while thinking _oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap._ When I got to my seat Tyler said "Hey there stranger I thought you drowned in there for a while" and he laughed.

"Ha ha there's not enough room in that bathroom to fart much less drown, wow we really must have hit a bad patch of air coz it's not letting up" Tyler looked at me and noticed that I was shaking with fear and was getting paler by the minute. "You know these things happen all the time you have nothing to worry about. You should see my friend Reid, he's such a baby I call him barf boy and he would probably be crying right now so you're doing much better then he would be."

That got me to laugh and he continued to talk to me about his friends Caleb, Pogue and Reid so that I wouldn't freak and I thought that that was really sweet and if I ever got out of this alive I would do something nice for him like get him a fruit basket or something.

After close to an hour of the plane shaking we heard something loud coming from the side of the plane and the captain over the loud speaker telling the passengers that we have to make an emergency landing. As the flight attendants rushed by to secure the food trays and kitchen area I over heard one of them saying that one of the engines blew out coz of a bird that got sucked in. "Aw shit I'm gonna die!" I said out loud.

"You're not going to die the pilot knows what he's doing" Tyler tried to tell me. I started hyperventilating and then that's when I realized … (A/N: and now we r up to speed )

"I'm gonna die never having been kissed!"

"What did you say?"

"I've never been kissed and now I'm going to DIE a 17 year old fatty that's never been kissed.Oh God this just FRIGGIN sucks"

"You're not fat"… More turbulence came but this time it was so strong that those airbag thingies came down and I could hear people all over the plane screaming or crying. _That is it I am soo not going to die never having been kissed. _I turned in my seat grabbed his face and planted one on him all the while thinking _I'm never going to see my Mom again and tell her how much I love her…._

A/N: And that is it lol sorry for the cliffy but needed a break to eat my din dins lol. What do u guys think so far? And who aside from me is gonna see Gossip Girl in the fall just bcoz Tyler is gonna b in it???


	2. Chapter 2

Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Covenant except for the DVD I own o-o**) ---**Harry Potter Glasses lol

**

* * *

**

And now we continue...

After realizing that the plane had already landed 15 minutes ago, really hard mind you and that I was still kissing a non-complaining Tyler I came to my mortified senses. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I started to turn a beet red color and he just sat there with a look on his face that said _what the hell just happened? _

I thought to my self _aww crap I'm in the shitter now!_ And thank my lucky stars that the flight attendant took that moment to remind us that we could leave the plane already. I being the smart girl that I am didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed my bags and just as I ran out I looked back to Tyler with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry Tyler, if it's any consolation you were the best first kiss I could have asked for." He opened his mouth to say something but I high tailed it out of there.

(_Outside the Air terminal: Arobella POV_)

"Oh my god Mom, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"What happened baby girl?"

"It's a long story but first I just want to tell you I love you SO much."

"Okay baby girl well you can tell me all about it on the ride home and I'll tell you about your school and some of the places I want us to check out around town to get familiarized."

"Okay let's do that" I grabbed on to my Moms arm and we walked to the parking lot.

_(Tyler's P.O.V)_

"Dude I'm telling you all I know is that her name is Arobella and that she's moving here to Ipswich." This was the millionth time that I was telling Reid what happened and I was starting to get a headache.

"And you also know that she kissed you to the point where you're going crazy for nothing my friend. Forget about her and think of the new meat that's coming in to Spencer this year."

"I don't know man, I still..."

"Look that's it I'm making it my mission to get you a chick for tonight when we go to Nicky's"

"Aw come on Reid last time I went along with your matchmaking I ended up with a broken Cell thanks to the girl you picked for me boyfriend"

"Oh hush baby boy and listen to me I'm Sex Guru Garwin I know what I'm talking about and that girl was a glitch in my matrix I'll get it right this time you just see"

I just sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this one today and was thinking of a nice way to tell whoever Reid picked that he needed to go home. "Dude I'm going home, I need to unpack. I'll cya later tonight so give me my car keys please." I let Reid borrow it while I was away on vacation. "Alright I'll check ya later and pick me up around 8. And try not to look so depressed please? Its going to ruin my image baby boy" I just laughed at Reid and got in my car so I could go home, all the while thinking that Arobella tasted like Skittles, My favorite candy.

(_Arobellas house_)

"Oooh this is a nice house Mom. Did all my stuff get here safe with the movers?"

"Yes baby girl and I went and painted your room the color that you wanted. All you have to do now is unpack and decorate however you want."

"Aww thanks Mom you're the best!"

"Go on and check it out and get settled in so that later we can go order some food from this place I found."

"What's this place called?"

"Nicky's"

"Okay Mom, I'll be down in a bit." I went up the stairs looking at all that Mom had unpacked and getting familiar with our new house that was already starting to feel like home. I found my room at the end of the second floor hallway. There was this really cool round five by five window at the end that looked like Celtic symbols made out of stained glass in the colors of green, blue and purple. I turned and opened the door to my sea foam green room that already had my full size bed by the window the way I like it ahead of me. My armoire was against the wall to my left with my vanity table next to it and to my right was my work desk with my lap top ready to be used and a stack of books I had never seen. I walked over to see if maybe mom put some of her books in my room by mistake but there was a note that read:

_Baby girl I went to your school and got your schedule for you and a list of the books that your teachers will be assigning this year. P.S. I'm glad I'm not in school anymore!! _

"Well crap this sucks. I just hope I don't have to bring them all with my everyday to school." I read my schedule to see what all these books were for and saw that on Mondays and Wednesdays I had English, History and Science. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I had Pre-calculus and Art. On Fridays I had a short day seeing as how I only had a gym class. I thought out loud to myself "Not too bad I guess although gym is gonna blow."

I walked over to my suitcases and started to put away my clothes thanking my lucky stars that I thought of buying those space saving bags and was able to manage getting all my clothes into two suitcases. I unzipped the bags and put the clothes in either my closet or armoire. Once that was done I placed all my cosmetics and perfumes on my vanity. Put my books away on the shelves built into the desk and put clean sheets on my bed. I went down the stairs to see my Mom finishing unpacking the dishes in the kitchen and told her that I was all done in my room and asked if she needed any help.

"No baby that's ok I'm almost done here but you can take those boxes away to the curb for the garbage man to pick up in the morning."

"Okay Mom, no problem."

I squished as many boxes into one box so I could drag it to the curb and once outside I looked around at my neighbors house and saw that they were all mainly ritzy mansions with pointy gates with security things that one had to press and talk to before you could come in. Not to mention that they all had really expensive cars, why just as I was turning around to walk back through her own gates I saw an expensive Hummer turn into her block. As I reached the back door I head the car door opening and closing coming from my right and thought to myself "_geez how much you bet that car takes a lot of money run. But hey they're rich they can afford it I guess." _Then I remembered that by these people's standards I was now a wealthy person too. "I hope I don't become snooty". I went inside and mom told me to take a shower if I wanted that in about two hours we would go get food at Nicky's. So off I went…………

(_Tyler's POV)_

"_Man I really hope Reid doesn't try and hook me up with some air headed chick. Now if he can find me Arobella then I will publicly admit that he is a wise and oh powerful Guru of love in front of everyone at school."_ I turned into my street and remembered that Reid told me someone moved in next door to me. Maybe I would see them and say hello or something and welcome them to the neighborhood. As I was thinking that I saw someone with reddish brown hair turning around to walk up the drive way next to mine. Something about her stuck me as odd but I squashed that thought because I didn't want to start thinking bad things about people I've never met. I went inside greeted my parents and told them that I was going to take a shower and change before going back out to hang with the guys at Nicky's.

_(Later on that night at Nicky's) Arobella's POV_

"Wow Mom this place is really loud"

"Yea no-kidding. Let's go order our stuff, do you want to eat it here or take it with us home?"

"Let's take it home I want to spend more time alone with you before school starts and I hardly get to see you all week"

"Okay baby girl"

_(Tyler's POV)_

"Wow it's packed in here tonight, guess everyone wants to spend their last free days before school starts wasted huh?"

"Yea man it's the best huh? Look there're the guys lets go sit down before someone takes our chairs."

We walked over to where Caleb was whispering something to Sarah in her ear that was making her laugh and Pogue was feeding Kate some of his fries. _Sometimes I wish I had what they had; I just hope I won't ever be as whipped as Pogue is._ "Hey guys I'm back did ya'll miss me and cry??" We all laughed as the Caleb and Pogue got up to give me manly hugs and then I bent down to give Kate and Sarah a kiss on the cheek each.

"Hey man stop smooching up my girl and go with Reid" said Caleb with a laugh.

"Yea I head that he's promised to find you a girl by the end of the night. Good luck with that if anything Reid might get you a girl with protective brothers on the football team and we'll have to save you" This from Pogue and got everyone to laugh except for Reid who had a scandalized look on his face and said "Hey how was I supposed to know that that chick had a guy already? And it wasn't like she didn't say no to meeting Baby boy here"

"That's true I guess, I'm going to get something to eat do any of you need a refill or something?" Everyone at the table said that they were good, but Reid said that he was coming with me. As we made our way across the crowded bar I spotted that reddish brown curly hair again and got that weird tingle in my stomach. Mystery girl turned a little to the left and I got a clear view of her face… it was Arobella. "Oh my god! Reid it's her man look!"

"Who's her?"

"Arobella she's there at the bar with an older woman."

"Where man I don't see anyone?"

"Right there look she has the reddish brown curly hair"

"So that's airplane chick? Not bad baby boy there is some hope for you yet."

"Shut up Reid, I'm gonna call her see if she responds" I proceeded to yell out her name and the woman she was with pointed in his direction. She looked over and we made eye contact. She looked shocked and I could see her saying Oh My god and then she turned to the older woman, probably her mother, said something to her and they both said Bye to Nicky and made their way to the front door as fast as possible.

"Dude she ran away from you! It's not like your going to pounce on her or something. What's up with that man?"

"I know why… come on man lets see if we can catch up to her outside." I didn't wait to see if Reid was following or not.

_(Arobella's POV)_

I was looking around and starting to think that maybe I'd like to come back here and hang one day when I heard my mom say to me "Arobella someone is calling your name."

I said "Huh? Who could be calling my name I don't know anyone here."

"Well it's coming from that direction"

I turned my head to look and who do I see screaming my name over the crowd's noise? Tyler!! "Oh my god!!" I turned to my mom and told her that we need to go now and that I would explain on the way home but that we needed to go NOW!!

She said "Okay baby girl, here comes Nicky with our food now and I want to know why your acting weird."

I turned to Nicky grabbed our bags and I heard mom telling him goodbye and that we'd come again soon but I was focusing on getting the hell out of there fast. When we got in the car I looked back towards the entrance of the bar and saw Tyler and a blond guy with him coming out and looking around the parking lot. Just as he spotted our silver BMW and was starting to walk Mom hit the gas and we sped off home. "Oh thank god, that was too close!"

"Now you're really going to have to tell me why we just ran out of there like crazy people and who were those guys that came out looking for you and I mean it Arobella!"

Oh man I knew she meant business because of the tone she said my name. "Mom remember that guy on the plane I told you about? The one I kissed when I thought I was going to die??"

"Yes what about him?"

"Well he was the one that was calling my name in there and I SO don't want to face him again. I acted like an idiot on that plane."

"Oh my what a pickle"

(_Tyler's POV)_

"Shit I know she came out here….Look there she is, come on Reid"

"Man she's leaving again! What the hell? At least we know she lives within distance of Nicky's"

"I know exactly where she lives Reid and she cant hide from me forever"

"I thought you didn't know…"

"Oh but I do my friend I do. She's my new next door neighbor and I think she's dew for a friendly welcome to Ipswich" Reid looked at me and knew that something big was going to happen for Baby boy and she was called Arobella.

* * *

(A/N: wow this was a long one! Arobella's gonna get it now hehehehehhehehehee. What did you guys think????) 


	3. Chapter 3

Aw man why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or Chase Crawford's body: (

_Ok a quick recap Tyler and Arobella saw each other at Nicky's and he now knows that she lives next door to him but she still doesn't know that he lives next door. They both don't know that they attend the same school. _

_(Tyler's POV)_

After learning that Arobella was his next door neighbor Tyler was in a much more jovial mood at Nicky's, he figured she lives right next door I can afford to wait a few more hours to get some answers.

(_Next morning_)

Tyler woke up feeling like he could conquer; he got dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. After going downstairs he ate a hearty breakfast of Captain Crunch and a blue berry muffin. He took his plate to the sink and rinsed it out and turned to go out the back door in search of one special girl named Arobella.

(_Arobella's POV)_

"Good morning Mom what's for breakfast?"

"Good morning baby girl, for breakfast you have a choice of Fruity Pebbles, Captain Crunch or Lucky Charms."

"I guess I'll pick the Captain Crunch"

_Knock knock knock! _

"I wonder who's at the door. We don't know anyone; go open the door baby girl while I finish getting breakfast set up."

"Okay mom." I walked towards the back door and heard the knocking again and said "one moment please" I looked out the side curtain and felt the blood drain out of my face. _Oh my god no no no how the hell did he find me?_ I ran back to the kitchen and my mom had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong? Who was at the door?"

"Oh man mom it's HIM!"

"Him who baby girl?"

"Tyler mom the guy I kissed. I don't know how the hell he found me but he's outside please please please answer it and if he asks for me tell him I'm not here"

"Okay baby girl don't freak out, I'll go answer the door and see what he wants. Don't let him see you."

I went to hide by the stairs that way I was out of site and could still hear my Mom and Tyler talking. I saw my Mom opening the door and I pulled my head back just in time so he wouldn't see.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Good morning ma'am, my name is Tyler Simms I live just next door and I wanted to make sure that you were all settled in and to see if you needed any help with moving things around."

"Oh well thank you Tyler that's very sweet of you. I am Mrs. Ronan by the way, but at the moment I think we've got everything covered here."

"We ma'am?" _Arobella thinking: "Crap now she's going to have to tell him about me…"_

"Oh why yes, that would be my daughter Arobella and me."

"Oh you have a daughter! I'm sure she's just as lovely as you are ma'am, if you would like I could show her around town and you of course?"

"_Oh great lay it on thick for my mom why don't cha?"_

"Oh that is very nice of you to offer maybe some other time when we get a little bit more settled in and used to things."

"Is your daughter home by any chance? I'd like to introduce myself so she'd at least know one friendly face around here" Tyler smiled that million dollar smile.

"_Aw crap he smiled that smile, my Mom is done for now, I just know it." _

"I'm sorry Tyler but she's not in right now but I will let her know that you stopped by and that you wanted to say hello"

"Okay ma'am Thank you very and Welcome to Ipswich. If there's anything you or your daughter need I would be more than happy to help"

"Thank you once again it was nice of you to welcome us and I'm sure we'll run into each other again. Bye Tyler"

"Good bye ma'am"

And with that Tyler waved and turned to leave, I walked out from my hiding spot and just as my mom was closing the door he turned his head and smiled at me a smile that said "_You can't run forever." _Then the door was closed on him. "Oh man I am so screwed"

"He was such a sweet boy welcoming us into the neighborhood and I can see why you kissed him baby girl. You picked your self a fine looking young man"

"He's not my man Mom and don't get sucked in to his web. And what was he thinking being all nice and sweet and flirting with your?"

"Why Arobella really, he was just being nice even if he had ulterior motives. Would it really be so bad just to say Hello to him and get it over with? You know I can't answer the door for you every time and sooner or later he is going to spot you alone."

"Well I just won't give him a chance to see me alone"

"Hmm, okay baby girl. Come on lets go eat our breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry anymore Mom you go on ahead I am going to go to my room and prepare for school tomorrow." And with that I turned to walk to my room. I heard my mom say "Okay." But I didn't see her smile that mischievous smile of hers that would have told me that she was hoping I'd run into Tyler sooner rather then later.

_(Tyler's POV)_

"Reid what are you doing here man?"

"I came to see if you met up with airplane chick finally"

"Well sort of..."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"I went to her house and I heard her say 'one moment please' when I knocked on the door but when it opened it was her mom and I'm guessing she went and told her to say she wasn't there. Her Mom was nice though and I think I have an in with her if I ever need it to get her daughter to finally talk to me."

"Hmm, well we can't just let the poor woman think that no one else wants to say hello to her…"

"Wait what? Reid what are you doing? Reid!" but it was too late he was out the door and on his way to Arobella's house. I ran upstairs so that I could look out my bedroom window which had a clear view of side and back of the house I just hoped he went to one of those doors.

Reid came into view and he turned his head to look at my window and he smirked at me as he reached the door. "_Man I hope he doesn't do something stupid."_

(_Reid's POV)_

A small dark red head opened the door before I could knock; apparently she was going to take out some trash. She kind of yelped… "Hey there pretty lady sorry didn't mean to scare you. My name is Reid, Reid Garwin and you are?"

"Barf boy... Oh um Hi. Not to be rude but what do you want?" "_crap I called him barf boy, hope he didn't catch that."_

"Um okay… I just wanted to say hi to my friends' new neighbors." He then proceeded to point up to where Tyler was looking out his window. I looked up and there he was smiling at me and he saluted me. I saw him take out his Cell and dial something and now two seconds later Reid's cell rang. I took that opportunity to run to the Garbage cans and put in the trash. As I was about to go around the house to go in through the front door the cans fell over and I had to go back to deal with them. From the corner of my eye I saw barf boy coming up to me.

"Here why don't you let me deal with that and you can deal with this" He handed me his phone despite my protests. "Hello?"

"Hello Arobella thought you could run forever huh?"

Man I love his deep voice. "Um I was kind of hoping I could."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you see I have this problem"

"Problem?" I said in a small voice.

"Yea, you see I recently was on a plane and this really pretty girl kissed me and left me there alone."

"Well maybe this girl was just freaking out over what she did? Wait did you just call me pretty?"

"Well at least you're not hiding from me anymore and yes I said that because it's true."

I turned to look at his window and he wasn't standing there anymore so that meant he was coming outside._ "Aw crap I have to get out of here before he shows up." _Reid got up and winked at me and asked if everything was ok?

"Yea I think. Look I have to get going, it was nice meeting you barf…I mean Reid." I handed him his phone and turned to run and ran smack into a really tall hard muscular chest. I looked up and whispered "Tyler".

"Hi Arobella, fancy meeting you here" he had that smile that melted me every time in place.

"Heh heh, yea fancy that huh"

"Hey man how come she keeps calling me barf boy?" Reid asked Tyler. Tyler replied the whole time looking at me.

"Sorry man I kind of told her that you puke on airplanes"

"Dude what'd you do that for? I have an image you know!"

I just laughed and that got Reid glaring at me slightly until he saw that Tyler was still looking at me like a love sick puppy.

"Well I have to get going just came by to see who had Baby boy here worked up so much. Nice meeting you Belly. I'll go and see what Tyler's mom is making for diner."

"Belly?"

"Well it's only fair seeing as how you call me barf boy" Reid said with a chuckle. "Later"

That left me alone with Tyler for the first time since I kissed him. He was still looking at me and that only got me to blush. So I moved around him to continue on my way home.

"Wait Arobella"

"Yes Tyler?"

"You never gave me an answer"

I played dumb and said "For what"

"You know for what, why did you leave like that and run away from me at Nicky's?"

I sighed and looked at him before answering. "Fine guess there's no more point in hiding anymore seeing as how you can find me next door. I ran because I embarrassed."

Tyler had a crestfallen look on his face and I hurried up and said "It wasn't because of the ...you know …kiss or anything it was just that I really thought we were going to die and I know now that I acted like a giant baby. But really wouldn't you want to avoid someone if you had just told them you'd never been kissed and then proceeded to kiss then all because you thought you might die?"

"I don't know what I would have done." There was a long pause before he said "Why don't we start again? We were getting along pretty well before the whole 'I think I'm going to die thing' and I would really like to see you again and who knows we could even be friends?"

I just looked at him to see if he was lying or something but I knew he wouldn't lie to me, he was just too nice._ "Damn, he had to be nice and hot as hell right? Dad would have loved him though..." _I sighed once again and replied "Fine I guess we could be friends"

Tyler laughed and responded "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just sound like you're going to your death is all."

I laughed too and said "Sorry didn't mean for it to come out that way. Look, I'm not trying to run or anything but I have to finish getting my things ready together for tomorrow… you know, for the first day of school and all. I just hope those people aren't the rich snobby type"

"What school are you going to?"

"Spencer Academy, apparently it's some snooty private school for rich kids"

"Well I can tell you right now that I'm not the snobby type"

"_You _go to Spencer?"

"Yea I do, guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then."

"Heh heh I guess so"

"If you'd like I could drive you in the morning"

"No that's ok I have luggage and stuff to take to the dorms and I don't want to put you out"

"It's no problem I have to take my things too and this way I'll get to spend more time with you. And if it's that you don't want to be alone with me don't worry Reid is coming along too, we share a dorm room."

"I'm not afraid to be alone with you it's just..." Tyler cut me off to say "Good then I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30 am so we'll have time to get there and find your room." And with that he turned around and ran back to his house leaving me there with my mouth open but also giving me a perfect view of his backside as he jogged back to his house. "_Damn, nice, hot as hell, he can kiss and he has a body to die for! Man I am in so much trouble."_

"Guess I better go tell Mom that she doesn't have to drive me tomorrow."

(A/N: ok I know she just unpacked and stuff but let's just pretend that right after breakfast she was repacking things she thought she might need for school. and Thanks to all of you that have replied even the bad ones lol A reply is a reply and at least you guys read it.)

P.S. Wow 2,283 words of the dialogue anyway lol


	4. Chapter 4

1st Day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah blahhhhhhh

(_Next Morning)_

"Good morning Mrs. Ronan how are you doing today? Is Arobella ready to go?"

"I'm fine, just a little sad that she is going. Thank you for taking her for me by the way."

"It is no problem at all."

"I know that it may seem weird with Spencer being just outside of town and that she will be back on weekends and such but we've never been apart for long. I don't know how I'll feel with out her yapping away inside all week."

"I understand Ma'am."

"Tyler I know that we have just recently met, but I have a good feeling about you and I get the feeling that something is going on between you and my daughter…"

"Um I'm not sure what you mean Ma'am"

"Trust me a mother knows when there is something going on with her daughter and it involved a nice young man like you, but to get to the point, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Yea sure, what can I do for you ma'am?"

"It would go a long way to easing my mind if I knew that someone was keeping an eye out for Arobella while she gets adjusted to the new school and this town. I know that we don't come from money and some people in that school may think that she's beneath them and may want to cause problems for her. And I know I have to let her grow up and she's not going to be sheltered from everything by me but I just don't want her to have to go through problems like that during her last year of High school."

"Don't worry ma'am you don't have to ask me to do that for you, I would have done it anyway. Arobella is a nice girl and I have grown up with most of those kids in school and I know how they and their families can be. So don't worry I'll keep an eye on her for you.

The sounds of a suitcase hitting each marble step alerted the two that Arobella was coming and that they should stop their conversation. They smiled at each other with mutual understanding and Mrs. Ronan went inside to help her daughter with the suitcases. Tyler went to open the back of his Hummer. When he came back to load one of the suitcases into his car he had to put it down fast for it weighed a ton.

"What the heck is in here? Cement blocks?"

"Hey it's not my fault that the school decided to make us read a crap load of books and I needed to bring my own books and stuff to make my room feel homey, so that's what's in that suitcase. The other one has my clothes."

"Gees all I needed was one suitcase. Girls! I'll never understand them and why they need a million things."

"Oh hush and just put those in already I don't want to be late."

Mrs. Ronan came back outside with a small Harry Potter cooler bag and said to Arobella, "Here baby girl, I packed you some food and drinks that you like. I don't really know what kind of food they serve over there at your school and I wanted to make sure that you at least eat something and that should hold you over for a few days. Also here take this credit card I got it for you while you were away that way you at least have some way to pay for things if you decide to go into town during the week."

"Thanks mom, I didn't even think of stuff like that. I forgot that I wouldn't be home to eat meals…" Arobella started to get teary eyed.

"Aww baby girl don't cry because if you cry you're going to make me cry and then poor Tyler is going to think we're crazy heh heh." The two hugged each other as Tyler looked on and smiled. Mrs. Ronan set her daughter away from her and said "You take care of yourself up there ok and study hard. And if anyone tries to mess with you and you have to put them in their place I'll pretend none of it happen."

That got the response she was hoping for making everyone laugh and ease the sad feeling in the air. They hugged one more time and then the two got in the car and drove off to pick up Reid.

(_On the way to Reid's house)_

"So baby girl huh?" Tyler was chuckling

"Shut up hehe you can't call me that, only my mom can"

"Sorry but it's cute and it fits you I guess."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, but anyway what's your schedule like?"

Arobella told him her classes and what days she would be going to them.

"Oh wow, you'll be in English, History and Pre- cal with Caleb, Pogue and me; Science and Art with Reid. I'm pretty sure that you'll be in the same PE class with Sarah and Kate."

"Oh ok but who are Sarah and Kate?"

"Sarah is Caleb's girlfriend and Kate is Pogue's. Don't worry I'll introduce you before class to them. And you will probably be on the same floor as them; all the senior girls are on the third floor on the east wing of the building."

"Oh ok, what floor will you be on?"

"Why you plan on seducing me in the middle of the night?"

I blushed a deep shade of red and Tyler just laughed. "No I was just wondering is all"

"We are on the same floor as you girls but on the other wing of the building."

"Ok…….you know I heard what my mom told you about looking after me."

"How did you hear that?"

"My suitcase with clothes was light enough for me to carry and when I was setting it down I heard her. It was really nice of you to say that you'd look out for me but you don't really have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to hang out with me you know."

"It's no problem believe me and besides how do you expect me to get to know you if I'm not around you?"

I just laughed and we sat comfortably in silence. We had about 20 minutes until we reached Reid's place so I alternated between looking at the scenery and looking at him. He caught me looking at him at one point and asked "What do I have eye boogers or something?"

I started blushing because he caught me looking at him. I didn't want to tell him that the real reason I kept looking at him was because he was so gorgeous that I thought he would look great on the cover of romance novels. So I mumbled "No its nothing."

"You sure it's nothing? You're all red and stuff."

I lied and told him "Yeah I'm sure. I'm just still thinking that I acted like a dork on the plane."

"Hey don't worry about it if I thought the plane was going to go down too I wouldn't have hesitated to kiss you either." He realized what he said and blushed. I just smiled to myself and turned to look out the window to see the most amazing house come into view. It looked just like a castle with towers and everything.

"Wow, that is one sweet ass place I bet it has secret passage ways and everything huh?"

"Yea it does." He drove up to the gates of that house and punched in the security code and said "we each have each others codes seeing as how we're always together or spending the night"

Tyler honked the horn and Reid came out the door a minute later carrying a large duffle bag and dressed in his school uniform. When he spotted me in the car he said "Hey Belly how are ya doing this morning?" He threw his bag in the back with the other things and sat behind me.

"I told you not to call me that my name is Arobella, Barf boy."

"Sure Arobella belly whatever you say." With that he grinned at me and turned to look at Tyler. "Hey baby boy, ready to start the last year of crappy Spencer?"

"Yeah I guess so."

As we were driving off I turned to look at Tyler and said "Baby boy huh?"

"Hey don't start I got that name by default being the youngest out of us guys. Unlike you baby girl"

"Baby Girl and Baby Boy, you two make such a cute couple. I bet if you have kids you'll name em baby cub 1 and baby cub 2." Reid started to crack up at his own joke and I told him not to call me that name either.

"Screw that I like this name better then Belly, you got your wish I am no longer calling you Belly Baby Girl."

I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to stop so I was going to have to suffer and hope that if I didn't give him a reaction every time he said it that he would stop calling me it in time.

(_Spencer Academy)_

After putting our things away in our rooms Tyler took me to meet his friends. They all seemed pretty normal and far beyond the snobby picture I had in my head. We split up to go to our classes and I sat down next to Tyler and Caleb and Pogue sat in the row below us.

"So who should I avoid like the plague here?" I asked the three of them in general.

"Well there are your preppy mean bitches over there that run most of the girly clubs in school" Said Pogue pointing to the front of the class to a group of tall beautiful girls that looked like they never had a hair out of place in their life.

"Okay preppy psycho bitches over there, got it who's next?"

"There's the rumor mill over there headed up by Kira." Caleb said pointing to a group who were sitting to the left of the class and some of the girls were looking at her wondering who she was and why she was sitting with them.

"Who is Kira?

Tyler said "She's the one with the bright perm that's giving Caleb the eye. She's also Aaron Abbot's girlfriend but he is always cheating on her so be careful with him. He likes to charm girls up and then when he doesn't need them anymore he talks smack about them."

"Okay avoid Aaron and his crazy girlfriend. But where is he I don't see him?"

"He just walked in"

"That's him? And girls fall for him like that huh? I'm surprised you don't have a group of girls stalking you Tyler you're way hotter then he is" The other two laughed and Tyler blushed. Caleb said "Oh he has stalkers it's just that Baby boy here doesn't pay attention to them."

"You don't huh? How come?"

Before he could answer Aaron and his little cult came over and he answered "Because he's too chicken to do so. It's either that or he's fucking Garwin." I gasped and before I could think much about it I said "well I can tell you one thing you're way wrong Tyler is not a chicken and he is _definitely_ not fucking Reid.'

Kira looked at me with disgust and said "How would you know? And who are you anyway their new little bitch?"

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch? Because the only bitch I see here is called Aaron." That got everyone to laugh and Aaron looked like he was going to pop a fuse. "But to answer your question which I shouldn't have to because Tyler is more than enough man I know because I'm his girlfriend"

"You are?" said Kira and Aaron and just about everyone else within hearing distance. Tyler looked at me with a look of _you are?_

"Yes I am, isn't that right baby?" I looked at Tyler with loving eyes and a wide smile. _Shit what the fuck just happened? _

Tyler smiled at me and I mean really smiled, _uh oh, _"Yea that's right baby girl" He then leaned in and gave me a heart stopping kiss while everyone else looked on with surprise or returned to their seats. Caleb and Pogue were texting away to tell their girlfriends what just happened.

(A/N: hehehehehehhe so what did ya think? I wasn't even going to write this chapter like that and it just came out at the last minute lol now I have to rethink things but oh well hehhee now I'm looking forward to the next chapt. Too lol PLZ review!!!! )


	5. Chapter 5

Did you hear Tyler has a girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for my DVD and movie stub.

"_Oh my god what the hell was I thinking? Saying I'm Tyler's girlfriend like that and in front of everyone no less!"_ Thinking back the last few minutes of my life I knew that this year was SO not going to be a quiet one any longer. After my initial shock of Tyler kissing me I responded back like a person eating a doughnut after a 3 day no sugar diet, I know I tried that diet…Everyone eventually returned to their seats and the Teacher came in but you could hear the whispers starting.

"_Did you hear that Tyler has a girlfriend?" "Really, who is she?" "How come he's with her?" "He never even looked twice my way when I wore that short skirt in front of him! What does she have that I don't?"_

It went like that for pretty much the entire class. I was trying to avoid eye contact with the guys because I knew what they were going to say, "_I didn't know you two were an item!" _and I can already hear Reid's taunting voice _"Ha ha I knew you were going to hook up! Its baby love everyone ha ha ha"_

"_Oh god what the hell did I get myself into? Tyler's not even worried for crying out loud! Just look at him, damn he's cute…le sigh… but that's beside the point, he's just sitting there taking notes like nothing's happened. Oh sure he'll look over my way every once in a while, glance at my lips and smile but its like come one man!! I am having a friggin crisis here!! I can't wait to call home and ask mom for some advice._

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher whose name I don't think I caught in all my mental commotion, asked me a question that I didn't even know what it was until Tyler nudged me. But apparently I wasn't fast enough with my response because Kira the suck up biotch answered for me and said "Don't worry Mr. Evans she's too busy thinking of ways to reach a new level of skank." I was shocked that someone could be so mean and cruel to someone they didn't even know and just met that morning. Tyler the sweetheart that he is came to my defense saying "Don't worry Kira no one can get lower then you, so your position as school skank is safe." That got everyone to laugh and even the teacher chuckled a little, knowing that Kira liked to start trouble with people who didn't meet some of her standards. Kira looked like she was going to rip the heads off of my dolls and Aaron was to busy laughing at her expense that she even hit him upside the head.

"Okay everyone that's enough entertainment for today. Seeing as how this is the first day I will let you all out a half hour early, but remember to start reading the assigned chapters. One never knows when there will be a pop quiz on the horizons."

People got up and rushed out the door with an eagerness to start spreading the news that Tyler Simms had a girlfriend and that he told off Kira in front of everyone defending his girl. I sat down and waited for people to file out dreading walking in the halls and having all those people look at me. Tyler turned in his chair and just stared at me… "What?"

"You know what Arobella"

I sighed and said "Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that I was your girlfriend. In all honesty I don't even know what the hell happened? One minute I was talking to you and then that hefer and ass monkey came and started making fun of you and I had a brain fart."

"Hey do I look like I'm complaining? No, this just makes it easier and I don't have to come up with a cheesy way to ask you out. People already think you're dating me so now I have a very valid reason to do so. In the end it's a win win situation for me I say."

"You were going to ask me out?"

"Yea, you don't think I just let random girls kiss me on planes without taking them to diner at least once do you?"

That got me to laugh a little but I soon sobered up and said "But what are we going to do now? Everyone will think that we are dating. What if you find a girl you want to ask out? Not to mention that we just met like a few days ago."

"Well at the moment I don't plan on asking anyone out but you and seeing as how everyone thinks we're an item now, Thanks by the way you didn't have to stand up for me but it's nice to know you would. Plus the look on Aarons face when you called him a bitch was priceless but look the main thing is that seeing as how we're in this together now why don't we just go along with it?"

"Are you serious? You just want to let everyone think we're an item? What if they start asking questions and stuff?"

"Well that's why you go out with me and we get to learn about each other. You can't deny that you feel something towards me and I've admitted more then once that you're not getting rid of me that easily so how about it? You want to be my girlfriend?"

I just sat there looking into those beautiful eyes thinking if I could really go through with this, I never had a boy friend and he was my first kiss. What if I wasn't ready for it? What if I was single all this time for a reason? Or better yet how come no one asked me out in all this time. I took a deep breathe and answered "Okay Tyler seeing as how I was the one that started this and you don't seem to have too many objections to it fine I'll be your girlfriend." He just looked at me as if I told him that Santa really existed and he said "Great! Come on lets go to our next class, and don't worry about it everything will be fine." As we walked down the hall and made our way to History he said "And just think about it Reid already has our nicknames already. In someway in his twisted little brain he'll think he hooked us up together." That made me laugh so hard that people turned to look and us and that got the tongues wagging again. By lunch time everyone was talking about how the baby of the Sons of Ipswich has himself a girl friend and how he had never smiled that much in a single day.

(A/N: ok I know it might seem a little short and like a filler but don't worry I have some things planned for these two baby love birds: P you know I would have killed to have been hiding in the laundry basket in that scene where all the guys are naked in the locker room…..Sighs alas I was not sniff sniff lmao)

Hope you enjoyed and please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Retard Reid

Disclaimer: Don't own em : (

(Tyler's POV)

"You're welcome by the way, that will be $500 for my services please."

"What the hell are you talking about Reid?"

"My fixing you up with baby girl of course."

"Oh please! You know she said you would do something like this."

"Oh really? Little miss baby girl thinks she has me pegged does she?"

"Dude I think everyone does." Tyler laughed and Reid huffed out and exasperated breath. Reid then said "I give up no one respects the opinion of Reid the Sex Guru."

"Shut up Reid, don't you have a class now or something?"

"Yea but its just Science, its not like I'm going to miss anything special"

"Yea you are…Arobella is in that class with you. You could be a good friend and find out if she's thinking of me" Tyler laughed and Reid said "Geez not even together a day and she has you whipped already. But any who I'll check ya later I don't wanna be late for class ya know." Tyler laughed and hoped that Arobella wasn't too hard on him.

(Arobella POV)

_As I sat in my Science class I remembered that Reid was going to be in this class with me and I knew he was going to bug me once he got here I so I might as well save him a seat. Besides I wanted to ask him questions about Tyler. Who knows more then his best friend right? _

Reid walked into class scanning the room for me and the second he spotted me he swaggered over and said "Hey baby girl. This seat taken?"

"I was actually saving it for you"

"You were? Aw don't tell me that you're going sweet on me now! Tyler might not live through that"

I laughed at his weird sense of humor and replied "Nah he doesn't have to worry. I was saving it because I knew that you would bug me the minute you came in and besides I want to know some stuff about Tyler that only his best friend would know."

"Well shit, I hate when he's right."

"Right about what?"

"Nothing…. Now what would you like to know about baby boy for I am the encyclopedia of Tyler"

"Heh heh you're retarded you know that? Anyway he already told me some stuff about you guys, so how about his family? Does he have any siblings?"

"Nope we're all only kids and I can't tell you how happy I am that I don't have to compete with another Garwin for the ladies."

"Okay what is his favorite food?"

"That would be pepperoni and sausage pizza"

"Not bad I'm fond of that one too. What about his dessert?"

"Ugh he has a thing for Cheese cake."

"What's wrong with cheese cake? It tastes good."

"Oh gees not you too!! I had high hopes for you. Tsk tsk. Cheese cake looks like you're eating a pie full of jizz with butt crumbs"

I laughed so hard and told him that he really was retarded and that only he could think of something like that and he responded by saying "Aw thank you I feel so warm inside now" That only got me to laugh even more and I decided that Reid was now off my weird annoying guy list and onto my makes me laugh to the point where I almost pee my pants list. Before I could ask anything else of him the teacher walked in and Reid decided that drawing on his note book was more important that listening.

"Okay children welcome to another year of school. Hopefully you all will remember something besides the fact that your text book weighs 5 pounds." The class laughed a little and he continued talking… "Okay for this year you will all be assigned a partner to work with and you both will be responsible of helping the other pass this term. Now listen up for you partners name…." I zoned out for a little and looked over to see what Reid was drawing and it was a picture of Tyler and me worshiping some weird looking guy that had blinking lights above him saying that he was Sex Guru Garwin. I laughed a little and he noticed that I was looking at his drawing and said "He doesn't believe that I hooked you two up but the universe knows"

"Miss Arobella Ronan huh new name, who is Arobella?"

"I am sir" I raised my hand and people turned to look at me and there were those whispers again. "Okay well welcome to Spencer's, you're partner will be… Reid Garwin. Ah I see you two already know each other good. Pay attention to this one Miss Ronan he likes to play around in class."

"Oh don't worry sir I'll make sure he gets his work done."

"You will?" said Reid

"You bet your sweet ass! I don't want to flunk this class."

Reid sighed and said with a chuckle "Gees no love for Reid at all and after I went out of my way to hook you up with Tyler"

"Oh brother"

After that class went by pretty fast and Reid took me to go look for his friends and on the way showed me where some of the schools offices, lunch room, and gym were located. We found everyone sitting by the steps of the school and when Tyler saw me and I saw him it was like getting hit by lightning. _Wow I still can't believe we're a couple. _Tyler walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek before asking how class was with Reid.

"It was fine. He's my partner for the term and we have to work as a team to pass the class but other then that it was ok. I learned that you like cheese cake and pepperoni and sausage pizza"

"You asked about me?"

I blushed and said "Well yea a little. I figured I might as well learn something from your best friend."

He just smiled at me and gave me another kiss on the cheek when Reid interrupted saying "Good God I cant leave you two alone for one second before you have to start kissing each other like that?"

"Shut up Reid you just jealous cause you can't kiss someone as cute as Tyler" I laughed at his disgusted expression while everyone laughed. Tyler took me by the hand and said that he'd see everyone else later and off we went to talk where Reid wasn't there to make jokes or interrupt.

"So fun day huh?"

"Yea no kidding I don't think I've had this much attention since I was born and the docs were all looking up my moms vah jay jay"

We both laughed and Tyler linked his fingers with mine. "So Arobella tell me, when is you birthday?"

"August 25th. Yours?"

"November 1st. what do you like to do for fun?"

"I read a lot of romance novels he he and Harry Potter"

"You know Reid hates Potter."

"Really? I wonder why… probably because he can't be him hehehe" That only got him to laugh even more and at that point I didn't care what the inside joke was as long as he kept laughing like that. His face just lit up when he laughed and it was so deep and peaceful that I was acting like one of those love sick girls on the anime cartoons. I probably had little hearts coming out of my eyes.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I like Fantasy, sappy comedy romances and Zombie movies"

"I was going to say aww that you're a girly girl but then you said zombie movies. And you have been redeemed in my eyes."

"Well ok hehe glad to know. I take it you like zombie movies too?"

"Hell yes! Did you see 28 weeks later? I was on the edge of my seat the whole movie."

"No kidding I loved that movie and I wanted to beat the crap out of that girl at the end"

"Me too, I actually was scared during the scene where the father got in the closed in area where all the people where at. I was surprised no one followed that kid up there."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"If you want you can come over my place over the weekend and see movies with me. I have practically every zombie movie ever. I'll even make cup cakes and stuff."

"Sure I'd love that. It makes it easier for me to bug ya all weekend."

"You wouldn't be bugging me at all trust me." There goes that dorky smile of mine again.

"Great! So I'll pick you up and take you home on Friday if you want. Unless you want to drive in on Saturday?"

"No Friday is ok for me."

"Eager to spend more time with me huh?"

I blushed all shades of red and Tyler laughed saying he was only joking. We decided to head back to the dorms that way I could meet my roommate who wasn't there this morning and we could get started on some of the reading we had to do for class. Once outside my door Tyler leaned in and gave me the softest kiss on the lips that just made me feel all mushy and girly. As he pulled away I couldn't help but grab on to his jacket and pull him back for another taste and he was more then happy to oblige me. We stayed kissing for close to ten minutes before someone coughed and poked Tyler in the back.

"I'm sorry but I need to get into my room and you're kinda blocking it/"

I looked over his shoulder turning red and saw a girl who was looking at everything but us.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be my roommate."

(A/N: yea I know not all that fun and kinda a filler in my opinion but I hoped u guys liked it and thanks soo much for all your reviews I love it and don't forget to review this one too please!!! )


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone meet Maggie

Disclaimer: Oh so sad I think I might cry a little…… I don't own them. Not even a sweaty towel that they threw to the crowds. Oh for shame!!! Hehehe

_Arobella POV _

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be my roommate." _Well gee now I must look like some hoochie to her._ "I'll see you later Tyler"

"Okay, bye. Uh sorry bout that…" With Tyler leaving we both went into our room.

"Hi I'm Arobella your roommate. Sorry I'm not normally like that just so you know"

My roommate who still didn't say her name finally looked at me and I guess she saw how embarrassed I was and decided that I was worthy of speaking to because she said "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Maggie."

Maggie was about my height with a slight build that reminded me of Kelly Ripa just with more going on in the chest area. She had long black hair that went well past her waist. She had brown almond shaped eyes covered with small square shaped glasses. "So where are you from Maggie?"

"Originally from New York, My Mom got promoted last year and we had to move here."

"Oh wow that's nice. I just moved here this past weekend. I was from Wisconsin."

"Cool, cheese state." She said with a laugh. "So you're dating one of the sacred four as I like to call them."

"Tyler? Yea that's a long story heh heh but yea I guess I am dating him."

"At least you're dating the nice quiet one."

"Ha! Quiet, he'll laugh at that one. He is no where near quiet especially when I want him to be." _I was thinking about how he kept trying to find me and wouldn't leave me alone. Although now that I think about it I don't mind it one bit._

"So what classes are you taking?"

I told her my schedule and found out that we would be taking Science and Gym together. "Hey how come I didn't see you in science?"

"I was sitting in the back."

"Oh ok. You've been here a year more then I have so you must know bout these people here and how they act so did you get partnered up with someone you can stand?"

"God no I got stuck with Aaron Abbot the prima donna."

"Oh ew! I can't stand the dick face."

"No kidding."

"Well I feel bad for you. I bet he'll try to make you do most of his work."

"Oh I know he will, which is why I'm going to record his ass every time we have an assignment and he tries to get out of it or tries to make me to do it. I'm not going to fail because of him and if the teacher tries to do that I'll just present him with the evidence."

"Oh damn that's smart hehe."

"Yea, thanks. I'm going to finish unpacking then I'm going to hear off to the showers."

"Yea me too, don't wanna get stuck doing this later on in the week."

_Hours later_

When I looked at my side of the room I was pleased. I had my Harry Potter quit that my mom made for me on, my books away on the shelf, Lap top on my desk along with all my nick nacs from home. On the walls I had thumb tacked some pictures of my mom and dad up, also some of me with my dad, me and my mom, me and my grand mom before she died. I looked over to Maggie's side of the room and I was amazed. She had on her bed the softest looking lilac/blue bed spread on, with stickers of fairies and other weird creatures on her head rest and closet door. She also had beanie pillows in the shapes of a dog, cat, monkey, frog and pig, in front of her regular pillows. Everything on her desk and bookshelf were in straight lines from smallest to biggest. Even the shoes under her bed were in neat order. _Good god she's neat._ Since she was off in the showers I decided to call my mom and let her know that everything was ok and to tell her about Tyler.

"Oh baby girl I knew it! I knew something was going to happen with you two."

"You did?"

"Please you don't get to be my age and not know a thing or two about _la amour."_

"Ha ha very funny mom… so like do you think it'll be ok?"

"Yes baby girl everything will be fine. Tyler looks like a very respectful young man who seems to think highly of you. And even though I'm sure you know about the birds and the bees I just want you to know that if you're not ready for something you tell him and be firm about it. Don't ever let anyone pressure you."

"I know mom."

"Why I remember there was a time when your father and I were…"

"Oh ew Mom shut up shut up shut up I don't wanna hear it. Lalalalalalala."

"Oh please baby girl don't act like you don't know how you came into this world."

"OH MY GOD ewwwwwwwwwwww I'm going to hang up now mom this is too gross. I'll call ya later, love you."

"I love you too baby girl." _Click Arobella's_ mom hung up laughing over her daughter and her antics. She looked at her wedding picture and said "Oh Eric, I miss you. You would be so proud of her now." She kissed the photo and went upstairs to watch Conan O'Brian.

_Friday gym class _

"Okay ladies now those of you here are here because you didn't sign up for swimming or gymnastics, so you'll be taught regular gym and each week you will be playing a sport for two hours. Our first one will be Volley ball so my assistant and I will show you some techniques, then you will pair up and practice for half an hour. Once that is done we will break up into two teams and we'll play a game for the last hour of class."

"Well crap! I'm not very good at sports; I always end up getting hit in the head with a ball or something."

"Don't worry Arobella, I'm ok at it and we can partner up if you like?"

"Thanks Maggie. I'm probably gonna need all the help I can get."

Kate and Sarah walked over and said hello. "Hey girls, this is my roommate Maggie." Each of them greeted her warmly and we started to practice our moves next to each other. When it was time to break up into teams I was on the team with Sarah, Kate and Maggie and other girls from the class. We were up against Kira and most of her Gossip cronies. When it was my turn to serve the ball I did pretty ok and I was happy. But then the ball was coming my way and when I tried to hit it I missed it by a long mile. Kira and her group laughed and Sarah said "It's ok Arobella it was a good try!"

"Thanks and sorry."

It was Kira's turn to serve and she had on a malicious face and I knew something was up. She got ready to serve and right at the last second before she hit the ball she spiked it and the ball went flying hitting my hard on the top of my head making me fall down. I started to tear up because it came down really hard and my head was starting to throb on the spot it landed. The girls came rushing up to help me and when I got up I whipped my eyes and looked at Kira who was laughing her ass off with her friends. "What the fuck is your problem Kira? You did that on purpose!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to aim for that big head of yours it just got in the way."

I started to go for her to teach her a thing or two about getting in peoples way when the teacher called out "That's enough you two. Kira I saw what you did so that's detention for you. You know better then to try and hurt a fellow student in my class."

Kira tried to look like she was the victim in all of this and the teacher said "Oh don't start up with me. You heard what I said and if you keep it up you'll serve detention next week too, so shut up and go collect the balls from around the gym. Everyone else hit the lockers."

We all started walking and I was rubbing my head because it was still sensitive when we passed Kira picking up balls I heard her muttering "Stupid bitch who the fuck does she think she is?" she saw us passing her and called out "Hey you!" when I turned around she was throwing another ball my way but Maggie caught it and threw it back really hard at her hitting her square in the face making her nose bleed. "Aw look Kira now you have a reason to fix that thing you call a face."

"What's going on here ladies?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Harigin Kira just fell down on some balls." Said Kate and with that we all walked out of the Gym and into the lockers.

Once we were outside I hugged Maggie. "Thanks girl! You didn't have to do that but I'm glad she got what she deserved."

"It was nothing she tried to do that to me once last year and didn't get very far that time either as I recall."

"Well thank you anyway…although I just hope that she doesn't start trouble with you. She'll probably run to Aaron and he'll try and make life hell for you in science now."

"That's ok if he does try it will only go towards my evidence against him at the end hehe so let him try." That got everyone thinking and the girls suggested that we go to Nicky's tonight to celebrate the "fall of Kira".

"Tyler was going to take me home today but I'm sure he won't mind that we go there first. After all it's not everyday I get saved by Shira." Maggie laughed and said "That was my favorite cartoon."

Sarah and Kate rushed us over to the swimming pool so we could see the guy's last swim and that way tell them about Nicky's before we go to change. When I entered the pool area I was hit by the smell of chlorine and the sounds of people cheering. We waited by the side lines and watched as the four of them were racing in the pool. Caleb won and the others didn't seem too mad about it. Sarah and Kate went to say hi to their boyfriends and I waited with Maggie and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as Tyler emerged from the pool water dripping off his body. I followed the trail of one water droplet as it started from his neck down his muscled chest, past his belly button and down disappearing into the waistband of his Speedo. _My oh my is it getting hot in here. _

"See something you like Arobella?"

"You have no idea." I looked up my face getting warm and saw Tyler giving me a devilish smile. "Why don't you tell me what you like then?"

(A/N: hehehehehe so how did ya like? The gym thing is all me lol I suck reallllllly bad at sports and I always end up getting hit in the head or elsewhere lol. The pool scene was taken from one summer in high school when I was volunteering at my local YMCA and the cute older co worker came out of the pool lol I didn't say anything to him but I just sat there in the bleachers thinking 'holy mother ! Give me 3 mins alone with him' hahahahahahahha. Anyway as always Plz Review I get hits but not as many reviews and that makes little ole me sad :(  that's me crying lol. So yea please review and thanks to those of you who do !!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up with her?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant…..did anyone see SkinWalkers? Jason Berh is friggin hot !!!!!! anyhooo on to Tyler and his yumminess..

Where we left off-----"See something you like Arobella?"

"You have no idea." I looked up my face getting warm and saw Tyler giving me a devilish smile. "Why don't you tell me what you like then?"

_(General POV)_

"Hubba hubba" I thought.

"Come again?"

_Crap I said that out loud_. "Oh um nothing, so how was your day?"

"It was fine, been swimming and practicing for an upcoming meet. What about you?"

"Oh it was chock full of crap…I got hit in the face with a volley ball by that Kira chick."

"You got what?"

"Don't worry about it she got detention for it and before I could go and hit her back Maggie here came to the rescue."

"She did huh? How?"

"Oh, it was nothing really" Maggie said shaking her head and making a small hand gesture.

"It wasn't anything to me." I turned to Tyler and said "Before Kira could hit me with another ball after getting sentenced to detention , Maggie caught the ball in mid air and threw it back at her really hard. Kira caught it with her face heh heh. I think she might need a new nose now."

"Well she's needed a new one for a while now." Tyler said with a laugh. "But wow, remind me never o make you mad."

Reid heard the last part of that and came strolling up in a Speedo so small it was an inch away from being illegal. "Gee you would think with the school having so many beneficiaries that are rich that the swim team could afford swimming trunks that are bigger then a headband."

"See something you like here Baby girl?" Reid said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye that told me he was joking with me.

"That's the second time someone's asked me that today."

"Oh really? Let me find out that baby boy here grew some balls and actually came out with a smooth line that's Garwin approved."

"Shut up Reid" Tyler and I said at the same time.

"Anyway what's this I hear of you being scared of a chick baby boy?"

Tyler told Reid what happened to me that day with Kira and how Maggie helped and that was when Reid finally realized that Maggie was standing with us there.

"Oh, hey there didn't see you with us. How you doing?"

Reid actually had guts to try and imitate Joey from Friends, which only got me and Tyler to crack up laughing. But Maggie just looked at Reid with a look of disdain. She then turned to me and said "Hey I actually have to get going, so I'll see ya when you get back and have fun over the weekend. Bye Tyler." And with that she turned to leave. Reid not used to being snubbed said "What the hell was that? She didn't even say bye to me, like I wasn't even there or something."

"I honestly don't know Reid."

Tyler said "Maybe it had to do with the fact that you acted like a dip wad and didn't even realize she was standing with us the whole time?"

"It's rude if you ask me man"

"Okay Reid I get it, I'll ask her later. Anyway why don't you two get changed or something? I need to go get out of this uniform and pick up my books for the weekend."

Reid walked away still muttering under his breath about "stupid mean nerd girls and their issues." I just sighed a little worried about what was going on with Maggie. In the week that I've known her she never showed her dislike for anyone so publicly. Tyler came in front of me and said "Don't worry about it, Reid probably just pissed her off or he did something to her and he just doesn't remember."

"How did you know I was thinking about Maggie?"

"I know because I can already tell when you're worried… you get this weird thing with your eye brow and you start chewing on the corner of your lip."

"I don't do that……Do I?"

"Yea it's cute really, but anyway I'll go get changed and when you're ready just call me and I'll pick you up around front. We can drop off our stuff first and then head off to Nicky's."

"Okay, see ya in a bit then." I turned around to leave but Tyler stopped me by saying "Hey, your boyfriend doesn't even get a goodbye kiss to hold him over till he sees you again?"

"It's only going to be like 20 minutes Tyler" I said laughing.

"Yea but what if I end up missing you terribly and I start to get all depressed and cry? You don't want me to end up crying do you?"

We both laughed at his antics but I walked up to him and placed both of my hands on his chest and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "There are you happy now?"

"Not really." Tyler grabbed me by the hips and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. I moaned a little and that only made him wrap his arms around me and hold on to me tighter. I don't know how long we were kissing like that but it ended too soon in my opinion. The guys coach came out and barked out "Okay that's enough Simms time to hit the showers." That scared us both apart and I flamed up realizing that three things happened. One we were caught making out by a school faculty member. Two, I had plastered myself all over Tyler's very wet body, and three, the front of my uniform was soaked to my skin thanks to our little make out session there. Tyler only looked at me as if saying "We'll continue this later"

I finally got my tongue to work on something besides playing with Tyler's tongue and said "Um okay, yea I'll see ya out front Tyler." With that I walked as fast as I could across the wet pool floor. Right as I was out the door I looked back and Tyler was still looking at me. I ran out the door never realizing that the whole time I was chewing my lower lip.

_(Half an hour later Arobella POV)_

_Man I still can't believe that we got carried away like that. _I was sitting outside on the steps to the dorm wearing boot cut blue jeans with a light purple long sleeve shirt that had a picture of Gizmo from the Gremlins movie that I ironed on, with my purple flats. My hair was pinned back with a blue clip but that didn't stop the curls from going in their own direction. I was waiting for Tyler to pick me up, along with dealing with my feelings for him and how every time we kissed it seemed as if we were going deeper and deeper in to a vat of hot emotions and tingly sensations, I was worried about Maggie. When I went back to our room she wasn't in there and I never got to ask her why she acted the way she did with Reid. _Oh well guess it'll wait till we get back. _I saw Tyler's Hummer turn the corner. When he stopped I got up and walked down the stairs and was relieved when I saw that Reid was in the car with us. I opened the back door to throw my stuff in and climb in when Tyler said "Reid move, let Arobella sit up front."

"Dude what happened to bros before hoes?"

I burst out laughing at what he said never thinking I would hear someone say that but Tyler looked like he was going to kill Reid. "It's ok Tyler let him sit up there. Besides he got there before I did." Tyler just grumbled under his breath and Reid turned and pointed at me and told Tyler "You see she understands the rules man! You're getting soft on me."

"Shut up man and just put on your seat belt."

As we drove off Reid put in some music from 30 seconds to Mars and while I liked some of their songs I wasn't in the mood to hear Jared Leto scream his little head off. So I put on my head phones to my MP3 and listened to my Disney songs. (A/N: hey don't laugh man lol I happen to like songs from beauty and the beast and the little mermaid lol)

As I listened to the John Secada and Shanice version of If I never knew you from the Pocahontas movie I felt someone staring at me and I looked towards the front of the car and there was Tyler looking at me through the mirror. I thought to myself _damn this song had to play now? Just look at him he's so friggin cute. I bet that when I get home mom is going to start picking out baby names for her "grand kids". _Tyler was still looking at me and I just mouthed to him 'look at the road Tyler'. He just winked at me and went back to driving. I turned my head to rest against the window and look at the trees that we passed and lost myself in the song. When we reached out street I turned off my MP3 and put it away in my bag and slipped my feet back into my flats. Reid had turned off the music and turned around in his seat to look at me "So am I going to get a tour of your house?"

"No your not, besides don't all the houses look alike in the inside?"

Tyler answered that one "Nope they actually don't. they may look similar on the outside but the inside could either have a gazillion rooms or just 4."

"Oh well now then. I guess I could give you a tour _Tyler" _

"Oh you wound me baby girl! Don't you want to show me where you keep your undies?"

Tyler punched Reid in the arm and said "Hey man watch it, the only one that will be seeing any undies around here is going to be me."

"Ha ha funny both of and hell no Reid, but if you're following there's not much I can do can I?"

We got out of the car and I grabbed my stuff. Tyler took a hold of them for me while I fished out the piece of paper that had the security code written on it and plugged in the numbers. Reid being nosey was looking over my shoulder when he saw the paper and said "You know you should really try to memorize that. You wouldn't want bad people to get a hold of that and come into your house unwanted."

"I know, it's only till I remember the numbers after that I'm shredding it. Besides stop being nosey and look the other way."

"Too late I already know it by heart."

"You do not!"

"I'm afraid he does, I remember once when I put a password on my computer and I thought he wasn't looking and he knew it the next time I went to log on."

"Hey it's not my fault that you made your password Tyler Rules."

"Shut up man or I'll be forced to remind you who has a email password of…"

"Okay okay I get it baby boy geez when did you become so mean? Anyway your password is safe with me baby girl. I won't tell anyone what it is and I won't use it…. Unless you want me to make a late night visit?"

Tyler smacked Reid upside the head and I finally got the gates to open. "Come on you two and stop it unless you want a time out."

Tyler looked at me with something close to heat in his eyes and said "You want to play teacher? How bout we play doctor better?" I just blushed and turned to open the front door and I heard Reid bugging Tyler about him learning more and more and how he was a proud pappa. I just laughed it off and called out to my Mom to tell her that I was home. When no one answered I went looking for her in the kitchen and found that she wasn't there. "Huh I guess she stepped out for a bit. Oh well lets get this tour on then."

I showed the guys all over the first floor that had the kitchen, living room, den, and exit to the back yard. We went back to the front to climb the stairs I loved and took them to the second floor that had my mom's room, 5 guest rooms, and My room at the end of the hall. Reid the nosey one said "Oh baby girls' room, finally the jackpot." And with that he opened the door and stopped dead in the middle. He looked back at me like I kicked him in the balls and said "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I didn't do anything."

Tyler had walked into my room looked around and started to laugh hysterically. "What is so funny Tyler? And what is Reid bitching about?"

"Nothing it's just that you have a Harry Potter bed."

"What's wrong with that? Everyone loves Harry Potter."

"THE HELL EVERYONE DOES!!"

"Geez Reid it's just a bed spread and some pillows my mom made for me. It's nothing to get your panties in a bunch about." At the mention of panties Reid got a twinkle in his eye and I quickly ran behind him and pushed him out of my room. "No way Reid don't even think about it." As I closed the door to my room I saw that my mom had left a note stuck on it that read:

"_Hey baby girl I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you got home but I had a previous engagement but I won't be out too late. I'll see you when I get home. Love you loads and loads Mom._

_PS. Tell Tyler that I said hello and to help him self to some cookies I baked for you kids. "_

"Well I wonder what engagement Mom was talking about. Anyway Come on guys lets drop off your stuff at Tyler's this way I can look at his room too and see if I can find something to laugh about. Then we can go and meet everyone else at Nicky's."

"I'm sorry I laughed baby you have a beautiful room, it's just Reid can't stand Harry Potter and it was just too funny the look on his face."

"It's ok Tyler you're forgiven." I reached up and pecked him on the lips and then we turned to walk to Tyler's house. "Besides you're a guy your room is probably a mess right now so I don't feel too bad about mine."

Tyler just chuckled but made sure to look away so Arobella wouldn't see the quick flash of black in his eyes as he used to make sure his room didn't look like Reid spent the night in it.

(A/N: well now then Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter out but its friggin hot here and I didn't wanna move too far from the AC lol But thank you to all of you who have kept on reading and Reviewing and don't forget to do so now please!! Xoxoxox……………………………ps. I wonder where Arobellas mom is hmmmm mwahahahahha)


	9. Chapter 9

The Dance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them yadda yadda blah blah u get the gist.

Damn that storm that hit NYC the other day sucked lol my dog was freaking out but anyhoo, Enjoy!!

(_On _t_he way home from Nicky's Arobella's POV)_

So Nicky's was actually fun, they guys played pool and some foosball. Sarah and Kate were really nice to me and I found out we had a lot in common; like the shows we watch, the kind of makeup we like stuff like that. Only thing that worried me was that sometimes when Kate and Pogue were talking there seemed to be some tension between them like something had happened and they were trying to move past it. What ever it is I hope that they solve it because you can tell that they love each other.

Caleb was just the most adorable guy you could ever meet. The way he dotes on Sarah and tries to make her happy is something you don't see a lot in guys and she is one lucky girl to have snagged him. They way that their faces light up when the other walks near them its something I envy, to be that in love with someone and have those feelings returned must be the next best thing to heaven.

Tyler is just one of the greatest guys alive I personally think, but then again I might be bias because I get to make out with him heh heh. But I think he might have caught on the looks I was giving off when I saw Caleb and Pogue with their girls, because he went out of his way to be a great date. He held my chair for me, ordered my fav food in the entire world (Cheese Fries with a burger smothered in tomatoes, lettuce and ketchup). When he was playing with Reid he kept looking over at me or texting me to see if I was okay or just to say that he missed me. At one point he truly just walked away from Reid and took me to the dance floor. Someone had put on the song _Inside your heaven _from Carrie Underwood's album Some Hearts. When he pulled me into his arms and started slow dancing with me I was about to have an emotional over load. Not to mention that the song is really mushy and would get any girl all weepy but when you add a hot guy who's looking at you the way Tyler was looking at me and who kept giving me small kisses on my head, face and neck, one starts to think _well shit maybe I'll really get a boyfriend like Sarah and Kate have. _Towards the end of the song I looked up from where I had my head over Tyler's chest and looked into his eyes. I don't know who moved in first but we started kissing. It was a different kind of kiss though, not one of the holy crap you're hot kisses we've had or those we just had to kiss kind of kisses but more of a where have you been all this time kind of kisses.

We would have kept on going like that but Reid the butthead came over to break us up saying that we had an audience. When we looked over there was all of the gang looking at us with dopey smiles, and a few of the kids from Spencer's saying things like "Aww look how cute they are" to "How the hell did she manage to snag him is beyond my knowledge but I'm calling everyone". I was embarrassed that all these people saw what just happened, I felt my ears burning and Tyler the sweet heart just held my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Shortly after that he asked if I wanted to go home and I said "Yea I want to see if my Mom got home. She didn't answer her cell when I called a while back and I want to know she's ok."

"Okay then, let me just tell Reid so I'll know if he's coming with us or getting a ride with Caleb."

Sad to say Reid tagged along heh heh. I asked if they wanted a soda or something and they said yea. So we went in through the back door. When I opened the fridge I heard what sounded like laughter coming from the living room so we went to check it out. What I found was my mom sitting on the sofa with a tall blond man that brought to mind Lucius Malfoy. They were drinking coffee and chatting away like old friends.

"Mom?"

"Oh baby girl hi. I'd like you to meet-"

"Dad?"

"Hello Reid. I see you've met Julia's daughter."

(A/N: hahahahahhaha sorry to cut it off there but I haven't slept yet and my ass is tired lmao I'd like to thank again Avaleigh Rhinnon For suggesting that it be Reid's dad that Arobella's mom be on the date with. I was originally going to make it Nicky and have him be mysteriously gone from the club that night lol but this was way better I think. just imagine baby girl will now be his baby sister ooooooooh and how are they gonna explain the powers when the time comes?? Guess you'll have to stay tuned hehehehe … Please Review and thanks to you all)


	10. Chapter 10

**You're Dating Him?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own em…….now if they could possibly cure my allergies to my new cat then by all means they could own me hehehehehe

**Recap**: The kiddies just found Arobella's mom with Reid's daddio……

"Mom?"

"Oh baby girl hi. I'd like you to meet-"

"Dad?"

"Hello Reid. I see you've met Julia's daughter."

(_Next Morning Reid's POV_)

_Seriously what the hell is wrong with him? He hardly is there when I am home and now he has time for a relationship? Like I know Mom died and he needs to move on and Arobella's mom seems to be a nice lady but like what the hell! I'm lucky if I get more then fifty words out of him in a year. _

Reid continued on with his deep thoughts in the junk food isle of the local market when someone bumped into him with they're shopping cart.

"Yo what the hell watch where you're going with that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's this stupid car with its wonky wheel."

Reid turned around to see who it was that hit him and possibly take out his bad mood on with verbal abuse when he saw that it was Maggie. _Crap can't really yell at her now can I? Unless I want baby girl to rip me a new one. _"Oh it's you, Arobella's roomy. What was your name um Mary, Marnie, eh nope not that one-''

"It's Maggie, sorry I hit you but I have to go."

_Okay maybe I can yell at her a little _"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are? I said I was sorry you don't have to continue being a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch! Anyway I wasn't talking about that, how come every time I get around you, you ignore me and walk away? Don't you think you should be nicer to me?"

"What the fuck for? You're not my friend, you're Arobella's and that's only by default because she is dating Tyler. Besides I've only been around you once."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't care, now if you'll excuse me I still have things to do so could you move?"

"No not until you tell me"

"Like what the hell! Don't you have something better to do then to bother me?"

"Not at the moment. Tyler is off being all lovey dovey with baby girl so I don't have much to do."

"So what, go find one of your many admirers I'm sure they have something for you to do."

With that she started to turn her cart in reverse to go out the way she came in but was stopped when Aaron showed up with a bruised up Kira.

"That's the little shit that hit me with the ball!"

"Her? Are you sure? She doesn't look like much"

Maggie glared at Aaron and said "Oh gee thanks Aaron I'm sure that's what all they girls say when they see you with your pants off." That got Reid to laugh and Aaron gave me a look that said "I'll deal with you later"

"What the fuck you laughing at Garwin?"

"Oh nothing just that I always knew that you had a small dick. It's nice to know someone else thinks that too."

"Why don't you go fuck you're little dog Tyler Garwin?"

"I wouldn't want to because I'm not gay like you and even if I did I couldn't because he's off with his nice girlfriend who wont gives him an STD unlike yours there."

That got Kira to gasp and Aaron stepped forward like he was going to start a fight but luckily the manager came up behind Kira and said "Is there a problem here kids?"

Maggie responded "No sir, we were just having a friendly chat. But we'll be going now." With that she grabbed my arm and pushed her car back around and away from Aaron and Kira towards the cash registers.

"So you were the one that did that to Kira huh?"

"Yea what ever. Look once we're out of here you can go your way and I'll go mine."

"Seriously what the hell did I ever do to you?"

Maggie grabbed her change and then her bags before saying "Nothing I'd ever tell you." Then she just walked out leaving me there while I was waiting to sign my credit card receipt. _I'm going to find out one way or another…No one ever just dislikes me for nothing._

_(Arobella's POV)_

Tyler and Arobella we're sitting on Arobellas' bed just looking at what ever was on TV when Arobella started talking.

"I seriously can't believe Reid's dad is dating your mother. I've never even seen him around all that much to know if he had a girlfriend or not."

"I just like wow. Like I knew she wouldn't be single for the rest of her life after dad died but like wow, this soon?"

"Well technically they've known each other longer then we have."

"Yea but that's only because she was here ahead of me but if you factor in the time we spend together in and out of class we have spent more time with each other then they have so we have legit reasons to be together and not feel weird."

Tyler laughed and said "Only you would think to calculate the time we spend together. It's weird but cute."

"Awe thank you so much for the kind words pumpkin." I said sarcastically.

"Pumpkin?"

"And only you would focus on that and not the fact that I was totally being fake just then." I chuckled at him.

"Well I focused on that because I know you're only being sarcastic because you're still weirded out by the whole mom and Reid's dad thing. But let's get back to the nicknames sugar plum."

"Ha ha, you are so not calling me sugar plum."

"Why not? I think it's cute. Unless you want to be called Arobella the smoking foxy mamma."

"Oh jeez please go back to sugar plum or not I'm going to start calling you the curly haired prince charming." _I still can't believe how comfortable I am with him. We could be joking or talking about the stupidest things and he gets it. Who ever is up there in the sky or universe I owe you big time! _

Tyler seemed to go back to watching TV when he turned to me with a grin on his face. "So you think I'm you're prince charming?"

I laughed and said "I called you curly haired prince charming and I never said you were my prince charming."

Tyler grabbed his chest and had a fake pained expression on his face and said "Oh you wound me sugar plum! How come I'm not your prince charming?"

"You're mental you know that heh heh. Besides you can't be him because you aren't a frog."

"A frog?"

"Yea you know… the girl has to kiss the frog before he turns into the prince."

"A kiss huh? Let's see what we can do about that"

As Tyler leaned in for the kiss I was thinking_: Damn I waited years for first kiss and who better to make up for lost time then with Tyler?_ He was kissing me softly at first and had his hand on my face with his thumb rubbing my cheek. I put my hand on his chest and even though I was still new at this I wanted to try something a little bit more. So I started leaning in more and returning his kisses a bit more shall we say passionately. I guess he took the hint because his hand went from my face to the clip I had holding my hair up, he pulled that free and started running his hand over my hair. His other hand went to my waist and he was doing this nibbling thing on my lower lip that was driving me crazy and I couldn't help but do the same to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was playing with his hair. _He has such beautiful hair, all nice and thick. I could spend hours just playing with his hair and kissing him. _

I couldn't help but start smiling while kissing him, who would have thought that I would be kissing such an incredible guy who just so happens to be hot? A week ago I was a dorky girl who no one noticed and now I have Tyler in my room making out with me. Man I was the luckiest girl. Tyler pulled away and inch, just enough to look me in the eye and said "Tell me what you're smiling for."

I couldn't help but smile bigger. I ran hand through his hair again and gave him a small kiss on the lips before answering "I'm just happy that you sat next to me on the plane."

Tyler smiled that beautiful smile of his, and his eyes lit up as he said "So does this make me your Prince Charming?"

"Oh yea, Big time."

He laughed a little before leaning in to continue kissing me. He was running his tongue on my lower lip and as I was opening my mouth to let him explore my mom walked in "Knock, knock would you kids like some… oh my"

We jumped apart and started turning red. Tyler realizing that he was still on my bed and that the situation looked sort of bad jumped up and started try explaining. "Ma'am I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect any of your rules. Honestly we weren't doing anything scandalous or perverse-''

My mom laughed and said "It's okay Tyler. I was once young too you know and besides I trust you with my daughter and more importantly I trust in her good judgment. Anyway I came up here to ask if you kids wouldn't mind doing a few errands for me. I still have to rearrange the furniture in some of the rooms and I have a delivery coming so I can't leave the house."

I jumped at the chance to get away from being caught making out on my bed "Sure mom what do you need us to get?"

"I want to paint one of the guest rooms so I wanted you to go and pick up the paint for me and a few groceries and maybe rent a movie or two. You're more then welcome to stay and see them if you want Tyler."

"Thank you Ma'am but I'm sure you want to spend time with Arobella and I don't want to impose."

"Oh pish posh, it's no imposition at all. Besides I'm sure Arobella would love for you to stay and join us for dinner, wouldn't you baby girl?"

"Um yea mom" I made a coughing sound and said "Um mom how bout that paint chip sample that way we could go get that stuff."

"Ah yes, ok hold on I'll be right back with it and my credit card for the groceries."

As she walked out the room I couldn't help but cover my face with my Harry Potter fourth year pillow and groan. Tyler just laughed and walked over to pull me up.

"Oh come on Arobella it wasn't that bad. At least she didn't kill me or chase me out the house for corrupting her baby girl."

"Oh puh lez it's easy for you to say. You won't have to live with her. Man I just bet the minute we're out the door she's going to call her sister and tell her she caught me making out with a cute boy."

That only made Tyler laugh more. "Laugh it up, but you don't know, my aunt has been thinking for years now that I was a lesbian. My Mom will be busting at the seams to call and tell her she was so wrong."

He just laughed and as we reached the bottom of the stairs he turned around and put his hands on my waist and said "Well I'm glad I was the one that turned you on to men."

I couldn't help but laugh and then he leaned into kiss me again.

"Here you go, oh wow sorry. I seem to be making it a habit to walk in on you two love birds huh." My mom chuckled and I saw that gleam in her eye. _Oh man she is so gonna be on the phone when I leave. Oh well good, maybe it'll shut up Aunt Kathy. Like seriously how could she think I munched carpet?_

(AN: Don't think I don't like the lezzy's If you're all for that more power to ya )

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Oh please it's nothing Tyler. Anyway here you are I want this color baby girl and you know my pin number right?"

"Yes mom…Prunes mom? They make a color named that?"

"Yes dear and that's the one I want."

"Okay but if people start running to the bathroom don't later wonder why."

"Ha ha very funny baby girl. Now go on before the store sells out of that color."

"I highly doubt it, but later mom."

As we were closing the door I heard her say "Oooh Kathy is going to eat her own words when she hears what I've got to say."

"Oh man, I told you she was going to call my aunt." We both laughed and Tyler said "I like your mom. She's funny and all Momish not to mention she's dating Reid's dad. Maybe now he'll start staying in town more then a few weeks."

As we got into Tyler's hummer I asked "What do you mean more then a few weeks? Doesn't he stay around for Reid?"

"Not really. Ever since his mom died a few years ago he stopped being around as much and started spending more time at his company. Reid was left pretty much alone and if he needed anything one of the maids or the butler handled it."

"That's why he spends so much time with you right?"

"Yeah, but don't mention it to him it'll only make him grouchy. I bet he's going to be pissed at his dad now."

"Why? I hope it's not because of my mom."

"Pretty much yea, he's going to start thinking why couldn't he stay when he needed him and what does you're mom have that he doesn't."

"Well I just hope that he doesn't start acting up or being rude to my mom because I'll have to kick his ass. I've never hit anyone in my life but I'll learn if I have to. No offense to ya and all seeing as how he's your best friend but she's my mom."

"Hey none taken. And I would do the same thing in your position but I'm just saying if he sometimes acts all moody, more then usual it's probably because of this."

"I know and I feel for him but he just better watch out."

"Okay Xena lets get off that topic and on to a lighter one."

"Ha ha, anyway what kind of movie do you want to see?" We were in the paint store and looking through the isles as we talked about all the movies that came out on DVD. When we spotted the color my mom wanted I looked at it and said "I seriously hope it looks better on the wall."

After we got the paint and rented 300 and the Hills have eyes 2, we went to the market to pick up the food. "So how do you like Ipswich so far?"

"It's nice actually, small enough that it's cute and not too crowded but not so small that people know each others moves."

"Yea its home, you do realize that all you're putting in the cart is junk food."

"Yea and? She said groceries, these are groceries heh heh. Don't worry we'll get the real food soon."

Tyler laughed and kissed me on my forehead before he went to go grab some cold cuts and veggies. When we went to the counter to pay he greeted the cashier and practically beamed when he introduced me as his girlfriend. I swear he stood up taller and his chest puffed out a little. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorably dorky that was. Once outside we ran into Sarah and Caleb who were doing errands for Caleb's mom and they smiled when we told them why we couldn't hang at Nicky's tonight and Sarah commented on how glad she was that Tyler finally had someone that made him smile that way. I couldn't help but blush at that and we soon went our separate ways.

When we got home mom was just getting off the phone and rushed over to grab some of the bags. "Oh baby girl you wouldn't believe it. Aunt Kathy practically dropped the phone when I told her she was wrong about you."

"Oh jeez mom. You know she's only going to tell the rest of the family and they're going to be calling me left and right."

"Don't worry I can always answer your phone if you want. Just imagine it'll give your family something to talk about."

"Oh man you both are mean. Don't give my mom any ideas Tyler." We all laughed and went to put away the groceries while Tyler put the paint upstairs in the guest room my mom told him to put it in. While in the kitchen mom started to whisper to me…

"He is a very nice young man. Obviously you two seem to get along well wink wink nudge nudge."

"Oh jeez mom don't do that please it's just wrong on so many levels" I giggled though to let her know that I didn't mean it in a bad way. "Anyway mom what about you and Reid's dad? How'd that happen?"

"He was visiting Tyler's dad the week that I came early and he saw the moving trucks and came over to see what was going on. And the rest you already know."

"Well just becareful mom I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes mother hehe now are you going to give me the sex talk too?"

"Oh dude mom no more out of you, oh oh to late I got visuals damnnnnn my fragile little mind!!!"

We were laughing like crazy people when Tyler walked in and just stood in the door way looking at us with a goofy smile on his face._ Man she's beautiful. _"Hey ladies, miss me much?"

(A/N: Aww I love Tyler. And wasn't Maggie the funniest?? Hehehehehhehe. Anyhooo please review and have a happy happy day )


	11. Chapter 11

**Movie Night**

**Disclaimer**: yada yada u already know

(_Arobella POV)_

After we had eaten my moms Chicken Marcella we sat down to watch 300 first. While the action was good and we loved the story of it my and my mom were fascinated by all those half nekked men. Every so often I would whisper to Tyler "Don't worry I'll still drool over you at your swim meets." He would laugh and replied "Oh thank god, now my manly pride is saved." When at the end of the movie I cried a little because Leonidas didn't survive and only the cute one from the lord of the rings movie continued on Tyler wrapped his arm around me, gave me a squeeze and kissed my forehead. My mom got up to make some junk food and bring in some snacks and Tyler cutie patootie got up to help her bring in the stuff. When they came back I noticed that there was only enough "food" for two people. When I asked my mom why she said that she was feeling a little tired and that she wanted to go to bed early. She said that we could finish watching the movie if we wanted but that to not stay up too late or do something she would do. That got Tyler to choke on his soda with a laugh and I had to smack him on the back a couple of times until he was ok. He just explained it all with "Soda went down the wrong hole. And could you hit any harder? I think my lung is going to need a cast."

"Sorry, I was only trying to help."

"I know baby. Just take it easy I have bones like a delicate little flower."

That got me to crack up because he said it in the voice that was used for Kim Jong IL in that movie Team America World Police. My mom said good night and we bunkered down to watch the Fantabulously gory Hills Have Eyes 2. The part where the guys hand touched the soldiers butt in the toilet made us laugh like crazy. But there were scenes where I would jump or wince and Tyler kept on saying "Just so you know if that ever happened I could protect you."

"I hope that you have a rocket launcher and endless amo and a car because that is the only way we would get out of that."

"Trust me babe I could get us out."

He had this look on his face that said he really could save us so I believed him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I put the bowl of Twinkies, Swiss rolls, cookies and various other things between us and put my head on his shoulder to finish watching the movie. I don't know what happened but somewhere between the solider chick getting caught and them fighting one of the big uglies I dozed off.

_(Tyler POV) _

As I was telling Arobella that I really could protect her if something like this happened I started having an internal war with in myself because I knew sooner or later I would have to tell her about me an in turn about the guys. I know people may think I don't have to tell her because we just met and it's not a guarantee that we will be together all that long but I really do have strong feelings for her. And I'm worried that if we continue like we are and I do have to tell her will she reject me and think I'm a freak or will she stay with me. I have to talk to Caleb, even though he and Sarah have been going out for over a year

_(A/N: Ok I realize that Caleb and Sarah being together for a year doesn't really mesh with the school year because then that would mean that Caleb is 19 and in the 12__th__ Grade lets just pretend as a result of all the crap he went through, and his dad dying he got behind on some classes and needed to finish them this year ok Thaaaaanks a bunch …..shit make that for all the guys lol except Reid he's naturally bad in school and had to legitimately repeat the grade hehehehehehe)_

They're feelings for one another came on pretty fast and she knows about us and they're still going strong. I'll ask him how he felt and how does he deal with the indecision.

I looked down at her resting her head on my shoulder to see her reaction to the movie and noticed that she was fast asleep with a Twinkie in her hand ready to eat. I can't help but laugh at how cute she is. I turn off the movie and take the Twinkie from her hand and put the bowl on the table. That's another thing normally in a movie there's popcorn in a bowl not junk food, only she would think of that and I don't mind actually because popcorn gets stuck in my teeth and makes my fingers all greasy. I'm going to do this the next time the guys come over for a movie. As I turn to see if I can carry her up the dark stairs I decide I better not try to. I move her as gently as I could to lay down on the sofa and as I'm putting her head on the pillow she woke up and sprang straight up hitting me on the head making me fall back.

"Ow ow oh that hurts."

"Oh my god Tyler, I'm so sorry I was having a dream and then I felt someone touching my head and I freaked. Oh man I'm sorry; let me look at your head."

As she softly grabbed my head she ran her hands through my hair. She must have felt a bump because she moved and kissed the front of my head. She ran her right hand once more through my hair and said she was really sorry again. I couldn't help but kiss her. No one else aside from my mother ever did kiss a boo boo and that was only when I was around 6 years old. As I pulled away from the kiss she had a dreamy look on her face that was half sleep and half dopey.

"Well I guess I should hit you on the head more often huh."

"Heh funny. Look you're falling asleep so I'm just going to go now ok. I know the way out so you can go back to sleep if you want."

"No no that's ok I'll walk you out. And I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you."

"It was ok you looked cute sleeping."

"If you say so hehe. But come on lets walk you to the door."

As we walked to the door Arobella didn't stop at the back door but kept on walking towards the gate that I normally climb over to get to her place.

"How do you know that I climb here?"

She giggled and said "I spend too much of my time looking at you that's why."

"So you stalk me huh?"

"It's not stalking heh heh it's being informed. I don't want to be caught in my Pjs when you come over so while you're down stairs being nice to my mom I'm up here getting dressed."

"Shouldn't have told me that because now I'm going to be thinking about you in your PJ's when I climb that fence."

"Ha ha gutter brain. Hurry up and climb so I can make sure you don't hook your man goodies on the edge there and I can sleep in peace."

"You're amazing you know that."

"Yea I know, it's my gift to mankind. Good night Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow or whenever you climb over."

I laughed and leaned in for a kiss that turned out into a ten minute make out session. I would have gladly kept on going but Arobella started to shiver and I realized she came out in only her shirt and was cold. I pulled back and gave her a long hug and was placing small kisses on her neck and shoulder when she said

"Tyler you have to get going. While I love being here I kind of have to tinkle."

I laughed because I never heard anyone say that before aside from a little kid, I leaned in and gave her one more kiss before I turned and started climbing the fence. When I hooked one leg over I looked down and saw that she was looking at my butt and biting her lip.

"Who has gutter brain thoughts now sweetie? And stop biting your lip or not I'm going to have to climb back down and kiss you again."

I could tell that she was blushing at being caught looking at my ass but she laughed a little before saying good night and walking back to her house. I made a promise then that the next time she saw me at the pool I was going to try extra hard to get her to look at my butt again.

_(Next Morning Arobella POV) _

_Ring ring _… "Hello?"

"Tyler I'm freaking out over here."

"What's wrong Arobella?"

"Dude Reid's dad is over here with Reid and they're in suits and want to take my mom and me out to Brunch. I've never been to brunch what the heck am I gonna talk about? For that matter what the hell am I going to wear?"

"Babe don't worry about it. Reid's dad may look like a stick in the mud but he's not so bad from what I remember. And what ever you wear I know you'll look fine."

"Oh man I know I'm going to mess up. I'll see ya later I have to get dressed."

I sighed and turned to my closet to look at the endless pairs of jeans and T-shirts on the hangers. I don't think I even own a dress. I know I'll ask Reid.

"Hey Tyler, sorry again but can I have Reid's cell number so I can call him."

"Isn't he down stairs?"

"Yea yea but I need to ask him something, please"

"Okay then." He gave me Reid's number and I wrote it down on my note pad.

"Thanks a million. Bye I'll fill you in later." I dialed the numbers and waited for Reid to pick up.

"Who is this?"

"Reid, it's me Arobella-"

"Baby girl? What the hell are you calling me for? Aren't you upstairs?"

"Yea I am and if you'd shut up and let me talk you'd know why I'm calling."

"Jeez aren't you a rude one in the morning."

"Whatever, look I have No freaking clue what to wear to this place and I'm having a bit of a crisis here so could you please help me?"

"Hmm I could help but what's in it for me?"

I sighed and grumbled something and he said "What was that I didn't quite catch that"

"I said that you have permission to make fun of my name and I won't bitch at you for a month."

"Nah I have something more I want at the moment."

"I'm not getting naked in front of you just so you know."

"Damn there goes my birthday wish…What I want is a favor from you which I can cash in any time I want."

"Hmm I have a bad feeling about that one."

"Do you want the help or not?"

"Fine, fine now hurry up and help me."

"Which room is yours?"

"The one on the end of the hall."

"Okies, open the door."

"You're outside?"

"Yea now open up."

I opened up the door and in walked Reid looking not like Reid. He had on a dark grey suit and his hair was actually brushed. "Wow you actually look human."

"Really gee thanks. Now where are your clothes at?"

"Over there."

I stood nervously behind Reid as he hmm'd and ooh'd at my clothes and moved things around. He pulled out a pair of black slacks that I wore to my cousin's graduation last year. Then he pulled out a hunter green tank top with a light green sweater. He moved over to where I kept my shoes and tsk'd at the selection. All I had were sneakers and boots and 3 pairs of girly shoes. He picked out the black round toe heels that had 3 inch heels. "Now do you have any cute pearls or something or beads that are black or green?"

"Yea I do."

"Good now wear those with the earrings you're wearing and put your hair in a pony tail. Now do you need my services in picking out underwear or can you handle that?"

"I can deal with that. How do you know so much about girls clothing?"

"Well when you spend enough time taking them off of certain girls you pick up a thing or two. Not to mention I was raised with 5 maids who had daughters who came over occasionally when I was a kid and I had no choice but to play with them."

"Okay, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll let you get dressed now…unless you want me to see that too"

"Ha Ha funny. Hey I meant to ask are you okay with this whole my mom and your dad thing?"

"Not much I can do to change it at this point now can I? Besides if your mom sees the dick that he really is fast enough she can get out before anyone's harmed."

I couldn't help but feel for him. I would have given anything to have my dad here with me and here Tyler had one and he couldn't care less if his son needed him. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks either way. I know it must not be easy for you to have him acting like the perfect dad to everyone when he isn't."

Reid awkwardly pat me on the back and said "Tyler talks to much."

I gasped and had a surprised look on my face and he just laughed and said "Don't worry I wont kill him. He seems kind of fond of you and that would just pop his bubble. Anyway hurry up." As he left I thought to myself that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Oh well let me get dressed then. I really hope Brunch goes okay.

(A/N: Aw a touching moment between the two I wonder what that favor will be mwahahahahahaha lol Review please )


	12. Chapter 12

**Brunch with Lucius Malfoy **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them but I seriously with I had Tyler as my lover boy lol .

_

* * *

_

* * *

_(Arobella POV)_

"Good Morning Mr. Garwin, your table is ready for you and your guests."

"Thank you Percy. Ladies, Reid please follow me. They always know how to treat me well here."

Reid had a scowl on his face as he muttered "I don't know how when you're only in town 2 months out of the year."

Reid's dad just gave him an exasperated look and started having small talk with my mom. I looked over at Reid and couldn't help but try to make him feel better so I told him the only thing that came to mind. "Do you know that your father looks like Lucius Malfoy?"

Reid started laughing hysterically which earned him a look of censure from his father and one of bafflement from my mother. I couldn't help but start laughing too and then Reid looked over at me and said "Why do you think I hate Harry Potter so much?"

Reid's father coughed and looked at Reid again and said "Please tone it down there are other people trying to enjoy their meals here."

Reid just rolled his eyes at his father and started looking at the menu. I felt like his father didn't like that I laughed with his son and I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just looked down at my menu too and tried to decide what to eat. When I looked at the menu I couldn't help but be baffled a bit. _Who the hell eats shrimp at this time of day? And I'm pretty sure something on here is a frog. The people who eat here are so weird. I can't wait to tell Tyler what I saw. I'm going to stick with something I know. "_I'll have scrambled eggs with bacon and a chocolate chip muffin, with orange juice please."

By the time that our meals were served Reid's dad who I learned was named Archibald, _Fuddy name right?_, was talking about how wonderful Spencer academy was and that it helped him become that man he is today and blah blah blah. I was starting to get bored and wishing that I was home seeing the morning cartoons on TV. I was counting how many seconds there were in his speech when he started telling my mother that Reid was on the Fencing team at Spencer's and how great he was doing there. I couldn't help but be surprised.

"You're on the fencing team Reid?"

"No, I'm not. But my father would know that I am on the swim team and have been for four years if he ever cared to be around longer then it takes for a bowel movement."

Everyone at the table was shocked that Reid said something like that especially in public. I looked at my mom and she was looking at Archibald to see if what Reid said was true and He looked like he wanted to bodily hurt Reid. I was there looking like an owl. I didn't know whether to laugh and high five Reid or be shocked like everyone else. Luckily someone got their vocal cords to work but sadly it was Mr. Garwin.

"Reid what exactly is you're problem? How can you say such things in front of my guests?" He then turned to my mother and said "I apologize for Reid's outburst but I swear ever since his mothers, God rest her soul, passed away he's been nothing but trouble. I don't know what to do with him anymore. You know how children can be but I'm sure you don't have that problem with Arobella."

He didn't even give my mom a chance to respond before he turned back to Reid and said "You should learn a thing or two from Julia's daughter here on manners and on how to make a parent proud, young man. You're mother would be ashamed of you if she saw the way you're acting now"

"You know what I'm kind of glad that she _is _because then she wouldn't have been around to see what a complete fuck up of a father you are. I'm sick of sitting here and listening to you telling them how great you are of a father. YOU don't even know what sport I play in school. You're never there for any holidays or birthdays and I'm pretty damn sure you don't even know when my birthday is. You just have your secretary pick out my gift and send it to me. You haven't been in my life since Mom died so don't you tell me that I should be ashamed of myself if anything it's _you _that should be ashamed of what a lousy parent you are. Now you'll have to excuse me Mrs. Ronan and I am sorry that I ruined today but I have to get out of here."

With that Reid got up and left. Everyone was in shock. Reid's dad looked like he was actually hurt by what Reid said. My mother looked at him and put her hand on his arm trying to comfort him. I couldn't just let Reid go off by himself and possibly do something that he would regret so I looked at Mr. Garwin and told him "I'm sorry sir but from what little I know of your son I think he might be right on a few things. Mom I'm going to make sure that he's ok, I'll see you at the house later okay?"

"But how will you get home?"

"Don't worry I'll call Tyler right now. Thank you for inviting us to brunch sir" And with that I speed walked to the exit while dialing Tyler's number. When he picked up I just told him to hurry up and get to the restaurant that I need him to pick Reid and me up. When I hung up I was outside looking around the street trying to find Reid and I saw him across the street going into an alley.

"Reid! Reid, wait up."_ Damn that boy can walk fast. "_Damn it Reid hold the hell up I can't freaking run in heels."

"Go away Arobella."

"Nope I can't sorry, not gonna happen today."

"Seriously Arobella you need to leave me alone."

_Damn he must really be pissed; he's said my name twice already. Not even a nick name._

(_Reid POV)_

God why can't she just leave me alone? I need to blow off some steam and I don't want her around when that happens. "Seriously Arobella you need to leave me alone." I heard her trying to catch up in those shoes of hers but I kept on walking. My eyes were black and I knew that if she caught up she would start screaming and saying that I was possessed by the devil. I did the only thing I could think have, I used to turn over the can of garbage behind me to slow her down and started running for it.

I could hear her yelling for me to stop and talk but I couldn't risk exposing us. If Tyler chose to do it then let him, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that we weren't normal. I ducked into the local elementary school's park and slowed down to a light jog. As he sat down on the swings he took deep breathes and tried to get a hold of my emotions_. I knew_ why_ I blew up at my Dad that way but I just didn't like having others see me blowing up like that. I didn't want their pitting looks and offered hugs I wanted a father who actually gave a damn. Even if it was an occasional pat on the head or shoulder at least then I would know that he cared some what. I remembered when I was smaller and he would make it a point to spend every opportunity available with Mom and me. Now it's just his cold indifference I get._

Reid couldn't help but put his head in his hands in despair and cry a little. He was mourning the loss of his parents. For while one was in the ground and the other still alive it was like both of them died on that day so many years ago. What Reid didn't notice was that someone else was also there watching him from afar and wondering if Reid's life wasn't as glamorous as it seemed.

(_Arobella POV)_

Damn, stupid rats turned over the garbage and now I'll never catch up to him. Might as well call Tyler and tell him to pick me up. "Hey Tyler, I kind of lost Reid"

"What do you mean you lost him? How?"

"I tried catching up to him outside but he wouldn't stop and he ran across the street down the alley and I'm wearing heels so I can't run that fast and not to mention that a bunch of stupid rats turned over the garbage and scared the shit out of me. By the time I realized they weren't going to kill me he was turning the corner and I lost him. I'm sorry Tyler."

"No, no it's okay. Where are you so that I can pick you up?"

"I'm a block away from the restaurant."

"I'll be there in five. Don't worry Reid will chill down and come back to my place. He always does."

"Thanks."

(_Mrs. Ronan POV) _

After Reid and Arobella left, back at the restaurant the conversation was tense to say the least. When Archibald signaled for the check I couldn't take the silence anymore. He looked so crestfallen and uncomfortable that I put my hand on his and made him look at me. "Arty I know it's not easy to continue raising a child when your partner dies. There were times where I wondered if I was doing right by Arobella. I'm sure that you did what you thought was best for Reid. But maybe the children are right in that you don't take part in his life enough. Why don't you see if you can try and patch it up with him while there's still time. You don't want him to go off to college and never see him again and regret it. You're late wife would have wanted you two to be close."

Archibald sighed "I feel like such a horrid parent. I know I've let down Blanche. I want to have a relationship with Reid but I seriously don't think he would want one with me."

"You won't know until you try to patch things up with him. And if you ever need an ear to talk to I'll be more then happy to help you."

He grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on the center of my palm and whispered "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here today. I'm sorry that today was such a disaster, I hope that you'll give me another chance to make it up to you and show you that I'm not such a bad person as I seem to be."

I looked down at our hands together and couldn't help but start feeling a tingling in the pit of my stomach that I haven't felt since baby girl's father first asked me to borrow a pencil at the office. I looked up and saw something in his eyes that he obviously passed on to his son and said "I would be delighted to give you another chance."

* * *

(A/N: Hey all I know it's not as long as the others but I hope that you guys liked it. As always please review. P.S. Did anyone see the previews for Gossip girl?? Most lines I've ever heard him say lol not to mention he's friggin kick asssss hot!!!) 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Favor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them although I plan on making a bag with their pic. On it lol…Ahh the miracle of transfer on paper . Also sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have this killer head cold and it's like my brains are coming out lol **

**(Arobella POV) **

Weeks after the Brunch incident between Reid and his father, Reid would spend most of his weekends at Tyler's house or at Pogue's. As a result most of the time that I spent with Tyler Reid was the third wheel. At first I understood but by the fifth weekend with him making snarky comments whenever Tyler would do something sweet, or we would kiss I was done with understanding.

"Look Reid, we need to talk."

"About what? How you want to have a passionate sexual affair with me behind baby boys back?"

"That's it right there!"

"Hey I was only joking"

"No butthead, I meant that, those snarky comments you're always making about Tyler and me. I get that ever since your dad has been dating my mom he's been here more then you're used to but you need to stop hiding from him. I would like to have Tyler one weekend to myself without you there constantly butting in and making fun of everything we do. My mom told me that after you left brunch that you're dad felt really badly about the whole thing. Why don't you go talk to him instead of bugging us?"

Reid looked at me with this shocked expression on his face. Kind of like it was another person telling him that they didn't want him around. He turned to leave my house, as he was grabbing the door he said "If you didn't want me around you could have said it earlier. But then again what's new you're just another person that doesn't need me."

When the door closed I started thinking about what I said and what he just said and groaned. "Maybe I should have said it nicer."

"Said what nicer? Hey where's Reid? How come you look so sad?"

I turned around to see Tyler coming back from the kitchen with a tray of sodas with chips; I just sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "I just told Reid that I was getting annoyed that he was always with us and making comments at us and how he should go home."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one feeling that way. I love him and all and he's like my brother but there are times when he needs to shut up."

"No, not thank god. You should have seen his face when I told him Tyler. He looked so…let down. Then when he left he said 'what's new? You're just another person that doesn't need me.' I think I messed up big time Tyler."

"Oh, Oh man. This isn't good, I know you meant well honey but he has a thing about people never wanting him around. I should probably go see if I can catch up to him. Tell him that you didn't mean it the way it came out."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll go look for him; it was me that said it so I should be the one to apologize."

Tyler came over to me and gave me a hug. When he kissed the spot between my shoulder and my neck he said "Don't look so sad. I'm sure that once you tell him you didn't mean it that way he'll get over it. He's probably at my house getting his stuff. I'll wait here for you."

I grabbed Tyler's face and kissed him like I had been dying to do so for weeks, without anyone there to see. It was one of those 'I don't know what I'd do without you' kisses that were full of passion and promise. "I've wanted to do that for weeks now. I'll see you in a bit."

"You know for a girl that hadn't been kissed until I came along and saved you, you sure have learned fast."

That got me to laugh and lighten my mood a smidgen, so I gave him another kiss, this time smaller. "Well I can't help it if I have such a hot ass teacher to help me kiss." We laughed a bit and kissed one more time before I went off in search of Reid. When I rang at the back door the house keeper Mrs. Perkins opened and welcomed me in with a warm smile.

"I thought young Mr. Simms was over at your house Miss."

"Oh he is but I came over to talk to Reid for a bit, thought he might be here."

"He was. But you just missed him. Mrs. Simms is driving him to his house right now."

"Oh, well poo. Guess I have to talk to him when we get to school."

"I'm sorry Miss. But is there anything I can do for you?"

"No that's okay. Thanks anyway, I'll see you later then Mrs. Perkins."

"Bye dear."

When I got back to my house I found Tyler sitting on the sofa looking through old photo albums that were kept under the coffee table. He looked up when he heard the door close.

"Oh hey honey. That was fast, how'd he take it?"

"He didn't-"

"He didn't? What the hell it wasn't like you meant it on purpose. You didn't even know about his issues. Don't worry I'll go talk to him for you."

"No it wasn't that Tyler. I meant that he didn't take it because he wasn't there. Your mom took him to his place."

"Oh. Well you'll just see him at school and tell him. But in the mean time did you know that you were the most adorable little baby."

"Oh no, please tell me that you're not seeing the baby first picture book thing."

"Yes I am and you were just the cutest little fluffy thing. And awe look at that! You have your first tooth in this one."

I ran over to the couch and tried to take the books away but he just turned kept flipping through the pages. "I didn't know that people actually dressed their girls up in poofy dresses and pigtails. It's cute you should try it again for me"

"Tyler! Let me find out you have a baby fetish." That got him to start laughing really hard and I almost got a hold of the book but at the last minute he turned and stuck his butt out in the air to keep me away. "Nuh uh none of that missy. Oh wow." He stopped moving around and I grabbed the book away and bent to put it back in the table's drawer. "Oh wow what?" I turned around and caught him staring at my butt.

"You have a birth mark on you butt?"

"How do you know about that?"

"There was a picture in there and you were on your belly." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing his way from my jaw to my ear. "Don't think you're getting off easy Mister. I am going to ask your mother to show me every embarrassing picture of you as pay back."

Tyler started nibbling on my ear and he held me tighter against him as he whispered "Don't worry I'll let you see them if you want. Now about this birthmark…" He started working his way back down my jaw and was kissing the corners of my mouth.

"What about it?"

"Can I see it?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and was playing with his hair as he started to really kiss me. "Mmm I don't know. Let me think about it some more." With that I started to really kiss him. I stood on my tip toes and got as close as I could get. He held on to me even tighter and were lost in our own little world. I felt like I was being devoured by him, and not in the wet sloppy way. When his tongue came into my mouth I let out a little moan and that only got him to squeeze his hands tighter and pull me closer then I thought we could ever get. I don't know if it was him or me but we started moving towards the sofa and once there he sat down and I straddled him while never breaking the kiss. From this point we were chest to chest and everything else lined up perfectly. Tyler started to rub his hand on my left thigh while his other hand went under my shirt and touched my back. This was the most that he had ever touched me and I started feeling things I had never felt. I pulled my mouth away to breathe a little and he continued on with kissing my neck. He would occasionally bite me softly on the skin between my neck and shoulder. I was grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to me, I had never felt more alive then in that moment. The hand that had been rubbing my thigh started moving up my leg and hip and was working its way up the side of my stomach. I knew he was going to grab my breast; I started getting these intense feelings in the pit of my stomach. My breast had never been more sensitive then it had just waiting for him to touch me. When he rubbing the underside of my breast I felt like I was burning with need. I didn't know what to do other then press my chest closer and pray that he got the hint or something. And boy did he get the hint!

He started to rub his thumb over my breast. When he felt my nipple harden at his contact he put his palm over my breast and held it there as if testing its weight. When he seemed pleased with it he squeezed it slightly eliciting a gasp from me. he lifted his head from my neck when he heard that and he just looked at me like he had never done so before. It was pure naked desire burning there and I couldn't take it anymore. "Kiss me Tyler." At hearing those words come out all breathy and wanton he gave me a wolfish smile and squeezed my breast again, but this time to see my expression. It felt exquisite to have him touching my that way that I closed my eyes and leaned closer in to his touch. The hand that was on my back moved to my neck, as he pulled my head down to give me what I wanted.

As we started kissing like starved animals I couldn't help but feel something hard between my legs that was not coming from me. I slightly moved my hips and as a result pressed closer to it and realized it was Tyler's manhood that was getting hard. That got him to groan into my mouth and put the hand that was on my neck back down to my hip. I liked feeling the rush that I got out of hearing him moaning so I experimented a little more by moving my hips in a more natural way. Tyler's hand started to squeeze my hip and soon his other hand joined in. I was pressing my chest to his and he was pulling me down to get closer to his lap. I had never realized what I was missing until that precise moment, I was burning up and I felt like I had a pack of hummingbirds in my stomach. Just as I unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt I heard the back door opening and my mother calling my name to tell me that she was home. I reluctantly pulled away from his mouth and we were both breathing hard. I looked into his eyes and saw that he still looked a little dazed, when he heard my mom coming down the hall he quickly realized the position that we were in and what exactly we were doing and unceremoniously dumped me on the other end of the sofa. He grabbed the photo book again and pretended to be looking at them just as my mother walked in.

"Hey baby girl, Hi Tyler. What are you kids up to?"

We both looked at each other and then quickly away before I said "Oh nothing just showing Tyler the photo album. Right Tyler?"

"Uh yea, Arobella was really cute as a kid."

I hit him in the arm with one of the sofa pillows and said "Hey I'm still cute heheh and don't you forget that" We all laughed a little and them my mom said "Would you kids help me with some of the groceries?"

Tyler gave me a frantic look and motioned that he couldn't really get up still and I chuckled a little. That earned me a glare from him; I turned to my mom and said "I'll go help. We'll just let Tyler keep looking through that." My mom turned to go back out down the hall and I got up to follow. When I went around the sofa I turned back and leaned down to whisper in Tyler's ear in a sing-a-song voice "I know why you can't get up" Before he could turn around to look at me I kissed his cheek and ran off to help my mom before she came back looking for me. I heard talking to him self saying "Think of Aunt Mildred's toes, think of the toes, think of the toes." I couldn't help but just be happy about the whole thing.

(_Reid POV)_

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Simms, Bye." _God I just hope he's not home._

I know that some of what baby girl said was true, that I have been a third wheel to them ever since that day, but she could have been a little bit nicer about it. I didn't tell them but the other day Pogue and Kate even hinted that I was always around when they wanted to screw each others brains out. Hell even my fucking father is paired off with someone now a days. It's like everyone has someone and I'll always be the spare, mind you I like sleeping with girls and as many as I can get my hands on. Never know when I might not be able to because of this whole aging/using issue. But still what is it about me lately that no one wants to be around? Not even baby girls' stupid roommate wants me around and I've never done anything to her dumb ass.

As I walked down the halls past my fathers' office I head him talking to someone on the phone. Normally I don't give a shit who he talks to but something about his voice sounded off. As if he were tired and not physically tired but emotionally tired. I saw that his door was slightly open and I went to go snoop on him.

"I don't know what to do anymore Julia, he wont come home and I haven't spoken to him in months. How am I going to start up a conversation? It was so much easier when he was just a boy, he would spend hours with his friends or his mother and the only times I saw him he was such a sweet kid and looked up to me. Now he's become so cynical and sarcastic that I don't even know when he's actually talking or acting out."

He paused as if listening to what baby girls' mom was telling him on the other end. I heard him sigh as if defeated and slump down in his chair. I didn't realize until that moment that I slump that way in school too. _Humph guess I got that from him. _

"You got home now?...Okay dear I'll see you tonight. Thank you for your advice I honestly don't know what I'd do without you anymore. Bye"

_What the hell? How far have these two gone that they sound all "Involved" _ just as I was turning to head to my room my bag hit the table that was along the wall, making so much noise that I knew he would know I was snooping.

"Reid? Is that you?"

"Shit…um yea."

He opened the door and saw me fixing the picture frame that had my mom and me in it. "So, um when did you get home?"

"When did you start getting serious about baby girls mom?"

"Baby girl? Isn't that what you call Arnolds boy Tyler? I could have sworn it was baby boy though."

"No, baby girl is your Julia's daughter. And you never answered the question."

"Neither did you Son" Reid scoffed when he heard the word son.

"What ever, got home just now, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

"Wait Reid, I want to talk to you."

"What for?, we seemed to get on for years with out saying a word to each other."

"I know son. That is mainly my fault but I would like to still talk to you." He didn't wait for his sons answer and continued on to his office where instead of sitting at his chair behind the desk he sat in one of the two chairs he had for guests. He motioned for Reid to sit in the other one. When Reid sat it was in a slouched position that was the exact duplicate of the way his father sat just a few moments ago.

"Now son, to answer your question, I don't know when it started to get deeper with Julia. But I do think she is a beautiful, intelligent woman and she reminds me of your mother in many ways-''

"I'm sure she'll just love to know that you like her because she reminds you of mom."

"Maybe that's some small reason as to why I want to spend time with her. But the main thing is that I enjoy her company and want to see where this will go."

"What for? You'll just end up leaving like you always do." His father sighed before speaking.

"Reid I know that after your mother died it was difficult for you, for me as well."

"How would you know what was difficult for me when you just up and left the week after we buried her." Reid got up to leave but his father used and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell? Now you're going to use on me? Some father you are."

"Reid sit down I was not finished talking with you."

Reid sat not because he was told to but because he knew that his father never used around him and for him to do so he really must have wanted to say his piece. Not to mention that he was a little bit afraid that if he made his father use more he didn't want him to become like Caleb's dad because if he lost him then he really would be alone.

"Now as I was saying, yes I left a week after she was gone but that reason was because I had a major business meeting that I couldn't reschedule. Then once I got there and I saw that it was easier to not be in pain about your Mother, I thought it would help me deal better until I could figure out what to do for us. But I guess I got addicted to not feeling anything and I knew that if I came around I would be bombarded with memories of her."

"So you just left me here alone? Do you know that that whole time I wasn't crying out because only mom died? I cried because you weren't there to tell me it was going to be okay or something. You left me alone with a bunch of maids and butlers I hardly knew. It's no wonder I can't stand to see your face."

When Reid said that his father looked like he was shot in the head, his face became pale and his eyes got a wet sheen to them. When he spoke his voice wasn't all together solid anymore. "I know that I was a horrible father to you during these past few years and you have no idea how right you were when you said I should be the one that's ashamed of my self. The amount of shame and guilt I feel for not being there as I should have eats away at me but I want to try and be here for you now."

"What the hell for? I already ascended it's not like I need you to help me through that, I had my friends there to help me."

"I know son, I was a wreck not knowing how you'd come out of that one. I had Arnold keep me informed of you for months before and after to see how you were handling. You may think I don't care and maybe I haven't shown you that I do but I have always been informed of how you were doing and of what you were missing… What did you think I have secretaries send you all those things you have?"

"Pretty much."

"No it was me; I even stood on lines to get you those Green Day tickets you wanted for your 17th birthday. Got sick like a dog out in the rain but I stayed there. I know you don't want to be around me and that's why you haven't been home all these weekends but one thing that Julia has taught me is that I can't give up. You're my son Reid, the only family I have left…all that I have left of your mother and I love you no matter what."

By then Archibald had tears streaming down his face and Reid was shocked into silence. He didn't know what to do or say, not once at the funeral did he see his father cry. He heard him break things but never cry. He did the only thing he could think of and that was "Um the concert kicked ass just so you know."

His father barked out a laugh and whipped his eyes. "So what do you say? Want to give us a shot to be the father and son we should have been years ago?"

"I guess we could try."

"Good, now will you be coming home on weekends now? I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Um yea I guess."

"Good we can go see that movie that everyone's talking about, what was the name of it??"

"Transformers?"

"No, no not that one…Ah yes that Harry Potter one."

Reid couldn't help but start laughing so hard that he fell off the chair; all he heard was his father asking "What's wrong with that movie?"

_Next Morning at school Arobella POV _

"Hey Maggie, I was thinking we could go into town later on this week and pick out costumes."

"Costumes for what?"

"The Halloween ball that's next week, duh!"

"Oh I wasn't planning on going to that."

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun. And if it's the costume thing don't worry I'll help you."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure no one will ask me and I'm to chicken to try and ask someone out again."

"Oooh you asked someone out before? Who was it?"

"I'd rather not live through that again. It kind of blew up in my face and I'd rather just not do it again."

"Well who ever it was that you asked is a giant turd for not saying yes, you're great just as you are. But come on at least come with me to pick out costumes, if you still don't feel like it I wont bug ya to go."

Maggie sighed but I could tell that she secretly wanted to go. "Fine I'll go with you to pick out costumes." Arobella clapped her hands like a seal which made Maggie laugh. "Come on lets go get something to eat." As they both turned to go to the cafeteria someone called out Arobella's name.

"Ugh it's him. I can't stand him"

"Who Reid? He's ok once you get to know him."

"Fat chance. Anyway I'll go grab up a table and wait for you there." Maggie rolled her eyes at Reid before she turned to go through the double doors.

"Hey baby girl what's up your little buddy there? She's always treating me like crap, most girls love me."

"Ha ha funny, but I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she just doesn't like you? You know not everyone has to fall for your charm Reid."

"I know, just you." He winked at me and laughed. "Anyway I just wanted to apologize for cramping your thing with Tyler these past few weeks."

"What? I was going to apologize for being mean to you. I know I should have said it nicer and I do like hanging with you so I don't want you to think that I don't okay?"

"Yea I know, and I get it but I had a talk with my dad and he kind of helped me see the error of my ways."

"You talked to your dad?"

"Yea…it's a long story I'll tell you about it some other time. I think our parents are starting to get a little serious though."

"What?"

"You really need to get your head out of Tyler's mouth you know heh heh. You're missing out on all the fun."

"Shut up Reid."

"Just as your mom if you don't believe me. But to my second reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"There's another reason?"

"Yea… about that favor you owe me…"

"Oh crap, forgot about that one."

"Luckily for you I didn't. Now what I want is some alone time with your little friend there."

"What friend?"

"Maggie…"

"Reid what are you going to do? Don't try to make her one of your many hoe's. She's nice Reid."

"Really? Could have fooled me! but what I want is for you to get her to meet next week and make sure that no one interrupts us."

"What for Reid?"

"Don't worry I won't defile your little friend I just want to talk to her and make her listen."

"Ugh… you know she's going to kill me if I help you."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Just get her to the library on the day of the ball okay."

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"You have to, you owe me remember? Anyway I'm counting on you, see ya."

"Wait Reid..."

"Can't sorry gotta run." With that he left me in the hall. I was biting my lip on the way to the cafeteria hoping that Maggie wouldn't kill me next week. _Damn Reid._

(A/N: oooooh the favor hehehehehe I wonder what's he gonna do to her in the library hehehe Thanks for reading and waiting for me to get it out of my flemmed up mind lol So please review )


	14. Chapter 14

**Halloween Costume Ball **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them but I really wish I had one of them to call my own and make him my personal man hoe wink, wink lol

_(Friday Afternoon Arobella POV) _

"Thank you sweetie for taking us shopping, I would have asked my mom but she was meeting Reid's dad after he finished work and wouldn't have been able to lug us around."

"You know I don't mind. Either way I had to shop for a costume too. I want to match what you're wearing."

"Aw you didn't have to do that." Arobella leaned over and kissed Tyler on the cheek. Maggie and Reid who were ridding in the back made faces. Maggie with one of longing and Reid with a sick look on his face.

"You two seriously need to stop acting all cute, I'm starting to get sick back here."

Maggie smacked Reid's arm and said "Shut up and leave them alone. You're just jealous because no one wants to be around you after you drop your pants. Besides you two are great together."

I turned around to look at both of them and said "Thank you Maggie it's nice to know someone appreciates romance."

Reid looked sullen and grumbled "What kind of costumes are you guys getting anyway?"

Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment and then he looked at Arobella and grinned from ear to ear before saying "I'm going to dress up as Prince Charming."

Arobella laughed hysterically and said to the two in the back "Inside joke, you had to be there." When she was done laughing she looked at Maggie and said "Wanna dress up as damsels in distress for Tyler here?"

"Oh, I don't know don't want anything too loud or something, people might notice."

"It's a costume ball Maggie it's supposed to be loud and people _are _supposed to notice. But if you don't want others to see you, you can always wear a mask with your costume."

"What about my glasses?"

"Hmm you could wear contacts? Or go without them for one night."

"I have contacts…just don't use them all that much. I tend to forget I don't have my glasses when I'm wearing those and have a habit of poking either nose or eye thinking I need to push them up."

"Well that's settled, we'll get you a fabulous mask with feathers and glitter and you'll wear you contacts."

By then Tyler had parked the car outside of the small costume shop that was on the outskirts of town. Hardly anyone was in the shop for they chose to go to the main mall that had trendier selections and where the popular kids were going. When they walked it there were costumes all over the place. Hanging from the walls, on racks also a few on mannequins hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow look at this place Tyler…isn't it awesome?"

"It's something alright."

Maggie walked over to someone she thought was an employee and asked where the costumes for damsels in distress and princes were at. When the woman pointed to the back Maggie nodded and waved us over. As we were making our way to the back of the shop we passed King Kong costumes, Chucky, Michael Myers, and an assortment of farm animals. Maggie spotted the pig and pulled it out of the rack and turned to Reid saying "Look Reid, your costume is right here."

Tyler and I chuckled but Reid looked a bit pissed off. "You know what?"

"What Reid?"

"One of these days you're going to end up with a pig because that's all you deserve."

Tyler looked at Reid with a shocked face and said "It was a joke get over it."

Reid gave Maggie one last dirty look before he brushed past her and went to look for his costume. Maggie looked hurt by what Reid said and I started to have second thoughts about locking Maggie in with Reid on the night of the ball.

Tyler tried to lighten the mood and said "Come on girls lets just get us our costumes and you can both model them for me."

Maggie chose a black corseted gown with a rounded low cut collar. There was silver threading through out the dress to make it look like a night sky with a million stars shining. The sleeves were bell shaped and billowed every time they moved. She instantly fell in love with it and carried it through out the Masks section, in fear that if she put it down someone would take it. The mask that she chose was a black lace one that looked like elaborate eye shadow when she tried it on.

Tyler was torn between wearing a dark silver or royal blue prince charming costume. When I came over wearing a long aquamarine blue empire waist dress, which had gold trimming on the sleeves and square neck line Tyler stopped and took a breath. "Guess I'll go with the blue then."

When I looked to what he was talking about it was the royal blue quilted doublet that had a heavily ornate belt to go with dark blue leggings and thigh high hunting boots. It also came with a small gold crown that looked like a head band at first but when you took a closer look it was actually inlayed with gems of red, blue and green.

"Oh man you're going to look so hot in that Tyler."

"Well then guess my mission was accomplished." I laughed a little and we went off to pay for our costumes. I looked around and noticed that Reid wasn't anywhere in sight. "Tyler did you see where Reid went off to?"

"Nope, but don't worry he's probably still picking out something to wear."

The shop keeper heard us talking and said "Are you looking for the blonde god?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "If by that you mean a guy around 6 ft something with blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed in baggy clothes then yea I guess that's the one."

"Okay, well he told me to tell you that he has his costume and to tell a girl named Arobella that to not forget their agreement."

Tyler looked at me with a look of confusion and said "What agreement?"

I coughed a little and mumbled something along the lines of "I'll tell you later…come on you guys lets go get something to eat."

Tyler gave me a look that said he would be asking me later and Maggie looked like someone gave her a million bucks.

After we ate at the food court Maggie decided to go back to her moms and stay for the following day. We agreed to pick her up for school unless she got a ride from her mom or sister. Tyler took me back to his place and we went out on the balcony of his house where he had lounge chairs set up with a cooler full of junk food. After a few minutes of resting our feet and talking about some of the funny things that happened today, when we looked at each other and just smiled. Tyler broke the silence by saying

"Hey you. It feels like hours since I've had you to myself, come sit here with me."

I moved to sit next to Tyler on his chair and he immediately put his arm around me while his other hand went to stroke my face and hair. He kissed me on my cheek and started fingering my hair "Have you cut your hair or something? It looks different."

I smiled sheepishly and said "Yea Sarah cut my hair the other day and gave me layers to help even out the curls."

"Well it looks good, but then again you always look good to me."

I blushed at his comment and he just laughed and hugged me to him while he placed a kiss on my neck. "I love that you still blush whenever I say something nice to you. I love being around you Arobella."

"I love being around you too Tyler. But you need to stop making me blush or else."

"Or else what baby?"

"I'm going to tickle you."

"How would you know if I'm ticklish or not?"

"Reid told me one day when I said you were perfect."

That got you to grin like a madman and you couldn't help but tease a little "You think I'm perfect do ya?"

"I'd like to rethink that now that my mind is clear."

"No its not and you know it." He kissed my ear and said "I'm perfect so I know these things baby."

"That's it you are so gonna get it now." I started rubbing down your back and lifting up your shirt and you mumbled "Mmm" when I got to your stomach I dug in and started tickling you. You gasped and tried to get away but I was a persistent little bugger and kept at it until you couldn't take it anymore and pinned my arms above my head.

"Now who's in trouble hmm?"

I looked up at Tyler smiled into his beautiful eyes and said "You wouldn't do anything to me, you like me too much."

"Oh yea? Let's see how that holds up for you." And then you started to kiss me like I have never been kissed. It wasn't the normal sweet yearning kisses we've had before but was hungry and had bite to it from the start. I didn't even have time to take a breath before you were at it again. When seconds turned to minutes and that turned into ten minutes of non-stop hot Tyler kissing when you finally came up for air and said "Now how about you tell me about this deal you have with Reid?"

Me still being in my thoroughly kissed mind and trying to suck in air started to tell you about the deal. Half way through it my brain started working and my eye just about popped out of my head and I said "Tyler! You tricked me!!"

"Yea I did but it was oh so fun doing it. Now go on and finish what you were telling me or not I'm going to kiss you again."

"Mmm tempting ……. Damn. If I tell you can we go back to kissing?" You chuckled at me and said okay. When I finished telling you of my plans with Reid you seemed to think it through and said "I'm in. Now about that kissing…"

"Wait, wait wait what do you mean you're in? I don't want more people involved, if Maggie ever found out she'd kill me and think I was playing with her by getting you involved too. You're supposed to be the responsible one Tyler!"

"I am but you're going to need a reason to get her to go to the library. And what better reason then you're boyfriend who is such a good student that he forgot to look at the time and was locked into the library and needs his wonderful, amazingly sexy girlfriend to come get him out?"

"…Damn didn't think of a reason yet." You gave me a superior look and said "Well?"

"Well shit! Fine you're in, now about that kissing?"

"Yes about that kissing" You leaned down and made good on your promise of giving me another mind blowing kiss.

(A/N: Hey all reaaaaaaaaaallllllly sorry that it's taken me this long to update but schools started and its my last semester and aside from filing for graduation and standing on those ridiculous lines I have books to buy and an art class that's being more of a nuisance then I thought it would be. I really will try to at least update Fridays or Saturdays. Thank you all for reading and please review!! I love you guys for it )

PS. Gossip girl starts on the 19th!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Halloween costume ball part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them…..Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but classes r being a booger and all my "Easy A" classes r turning out to b harder then my harder classes which is just stupid in my opinion coz like they are an 100 level course and I'm like wtf why r u being such a bitch bout stuff lol but anywayyyyyyyy yea sorry for the wait I know those of u who read it with out fail have probably been wondering where its at (and if no one has been wondering well poo on u hehehehe ill just pretend u guys have missed it lmao )

**(Arobella POV Night of the ball)**

_The music was blaring off the walls of the schools ball room, that was decorated with flying bats, spiders and their webs, crescent moons and starts were spinning around on the walls thanks to the disco ball that was just about the size of the moon, in the middle of the room. On the tables there were bubbling cauldrons as center pieces and purple table cloths with velvet spiders stitched on. Arobella and Maggie were dressed in their Damsels in distress costumes looking fabulous and getting miffed at Tyler who decided to go AWOL at the last minute._

"Damn I'm sorry bout this Maggie, He knew that we were supposed to meet up at 8 so we could all go together to the ball. Let me just text him…I bet his yummy little ass is in the library where I left him at 3."

"It's ok; at least I won't have to stay here by myself looking like a dork."

"Hey you certainly do not look like a dork in that costume… I'm so glad that you decided to use your contacts for tonight. Your eyes and makeup look fabulous with that black lace mask. It was very ingenious of you to put on that shimmer glitter all over your face; it makes you look like a night princess or something."

Maggie blushed at being complimented and said "Thanks but it was my mom who told me to put this stuff on. Anyway its not like you don't look to bad your self there. If Tyler were here I'm sure that I wouldn't see you at all through out the night. He'd probably lock you away in some corner to make out with you."

They both laughed and Arobella noticed that Tyler still hadn't messaged her back and she turned to look at the entrance to see if she spotted him and she said "Damn, he still hasn't responded, come on lets go get him out of the library that way I can kick his ass."

"Okay and don't worry I'll hold him down while you kick."

When we both reached the Library the lights were almost all turned off except for the librarian's office and a few of the back shelves.

"I bet he's here somewhere, I'll take the left you take the right and we'll meet back here in 10 minutes ok?"

"Okay, 10 minutes and no more this place is creepy in the dark and I really don't want to get locked in here."

Arobella nodded her agreement and turned the corner at one of the shelves. Maggie decided that it was best to start from the back that way she would get it over with first.

Arobella turned into the Science fiction section and waited a minute to make sure that she couldn't hear Maggie anymore and that Maggie couldn't hear her anymore before she whispered "Reid better not do something stupid to make me regret this or not he's a dead man" She speed walked out the front door and down the hall to where she was greeted by a waiting Tyler who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey my Prince charming lets get the heck out of here before she realizes we left her in there."

"Wait wait wait, I would just like to say that you look stunning." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "You sure that you want to go back to the ball?"

I laughed and said "Ya damn straight I do, what better excuse to have your body all over me then to dance??"

Tyler's eyes darkened with desire and he said "If you wanted my body over yours all you had to do was say so… I would have gladly done it."

I looked into his hungry eyes and knew that I would never tire of looking at him and loving the way he made me feel. I leaned up and kissed him, when I pulled back I said "Later you can be all over me I promise, but right now I want to go to my first dance."

Tyler groaned and pulled away to bow before Arobella and then offered his arm saying "What my lady wishes I am pleased to do."

"Ohh keep that up lover boy and you might not last the night." We laughed and hurried up to get to the ball before we wasted anymore time.

(**Maggie POV**)

Maggie walked back to the front of the library "Damn, I don't find him Arobella... where the heck is she it's been 10 mins already. Arobella!! Where are you?" Maggie walked a little bit further towards where Arobella went off to and decided she might as well look for her so that they could both leave.

"Okay Arobella this isn't funny anymore!! You better be making out or something and not just tying to scare the shit out of me!!"

_SLAM…the sound of the doors closing…_

"Oh hell no…" Maggie ran to the doors and tried pulling them open but they wouldn't budge… "No, no no nono. This is sooo not happening. AROBELLA OPEN THE DOOR THIS MINUTE!!" She tried a few more tugs until she realized they weren't going to budge and had herself a moment of pure and utter freaked out.

"_Aww shit this is how people die in movies and I'm the Virgin idiot that walked right into it, Good job there sparky!!... okay, okay think, think god gave you a brain so I might as well use it. Single white female alone in a library, what do libraries have aside from books?...Ohh Librarians office! She has a phone, I'm gonna call Arobella and verbally kick her ass for locking me in here and make her come get me out or threaten to rip up all her Harry Potter books!" _

Maggie tried not to run to the office but she heard a rustling noise coming from one of the isles, she squealed and ran the rest of the way to the phone trying really hard to ignore the shaking of her hands as she dialed Arobella's number.

Ring, ring,ring… "Loud music came out on the other side and Arobella's voice saying hello…

"You heffer I am sooo going to kill you!! Come get me out of here NOW!!!"

"I can hardly hear you who is this??"

"You know who it is you butthead, it's Maggie!! COME GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

"Maggie?? Oh um…can I call you back Tyler is calling me over to the guys….Cya laters. Bye!!"

"No! No don't hang…up. Well shit she friggin hun up. That's it her pillow is the first to go."

Maggie looked through the desk and found a letter opener and a flash light as she went to try and open the doors again. "Better to be safe then sorry" She heard the rustling again and ran to the doors trying desperately to open the doors. When she heard the noise again and it sounded closer to her she ran back to the office and cursed that it didn't have a lock on the door. She hid under the desk and her eyes teared up. She made a vow to herself that if she got out of this alive she was going to memorize everyone she knew phone number. Plus carry her cell phone everywhere from now on no matter if it didn't go with the outfit.

After 5 minutes of her sniffling and being a chicken she got tired of the suspense and got out from under the desk and walked to the middle of the library where she had a good chance of running in any direction she wanted. "Okay, who ever the hell you are stop being a pussy and come out already!"

When a tall male figure walked out from behind a shelf she started shaking even more and with every step that the person made she took one back. "Who are you and what do you want? I don't have any money on me if that's it, just so you know…"

Still the person kept advancing and when they walked into the light Maggie saw a head of blonde hair and a stubborn jaw but the rest was covered in a silver mask. Something about the way that the man walked registered in her mind but she was too scared and regretting her false bravado to look into that. When she bumped into the front counter of the library it jolted her out of her fear induced mind and turned to run left. When she made it past her third row she ran straight into the mans arms and started screaming for dear life. The man tried to put his arms around her to stop her moving but Maggie out maneuvered him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt!!"

"Yea well you deser-… wait that voice." She grabbed his mask off his face and saw that it was Reid. "You!! You fucking asshole!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING DOING? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU KNOW THAT!!"

"Yea well you hit me so I think we're even."

"The hell we are!! I have it in my right mind to pop you off another one on that stupid nose of yours!" Maggie pulled her arm back and was going to hit him again when Reid grabbed her arms and held her in a tight bear hug.

"No no no none of that missy. I don't want anymore bruises on my face thank you very much."

"Let me go, and open the doors and you just might get out of this alive."

"Can't do that one either missy and you keep on squirming that way and something else is going to get up in a minute."

Maggie stilled her movements and glared at Reid. "What do you want? I'm soo going to kill Arobella for this."

"Don't get mad at her she didn't want to do what I asked but she owed me so if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me."

"Oh believe me I am. Now let me go."

"Only if you promise not to hit me again."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Ugh…Fine I promise I won't hit your stupid ass from here to kingdom come."

"Oookay pent up anger I see but good enough."

Reid let her go and Maggie instantly moved back and rubbed her arms over the spot where his body touched hers."

"Now my little spit fire you may be wondering why I have you hostage here.."

"No shit Sherlock"

"Tsk tsk temper, temper. But anyway as I was saying, the reason you're here is that I want some answers from you."

"Me? What the hell can I answer for you? I don't even talk to you all that much."

"True but when ever you do you are rude and a tad bit offensive if I do say so myself. So what gives? How come you're a bitch to me all the time, coz I know you're not one normally. I have eyes and see that you're nice to the rest of the gang so how come you're mean to me?"

"What now a person can't not like someone with out being kidnapped these days?"

"Stop evading the question and just answer me."

"No I don't have to stoop to your level. Now let me go I didn't spend all this money on a costume to have books look at it."

At that comment Reid looked at her costume from head to toe, stopping his gaze at her chest and then moving back to look at her face with an odd expression. "You look beautiful… now answer the question and I'll think about letting you go."

Maggie blushed a deep shade of red at being called beautiful and decided to study the patter of the floor instead of looking at Reid. "I don't feel like answering it. And what do you mean you'll think about it? You ARE going to let me go."

"That remains to be seen. Now I don't know about you but I came prepared to wait here as long as possible."

"Well you can wait all you like but I'm not going to answer your stupid question." With that Maggie walked over to one of the cubicles to sit down and prove her point of not answering. Reid just chuckled and walked to one of the tables where he left a bag full of food and his Nintendo DS and walked back to sit in the cubicle opposite Maggie's.

An hour and a half later…. Reid took out a few Twinkies and started eating them. Maggie's stomach started to growl and Reid looked up to see her staring lovingly at the one he was about to put in his mouth. He waved it around a little and saw her eyes following it and said "You hungry?"

"A little didn't get to eat dinner because I figured I'd get full on junk food at the ball."

"Well do you want one?"

Maggie got up to take one he was offering to her and as she reached to grab it he pulled it back and smirked "You can have it and as many as you want if you answer the question."

Maggie looked at his with a hurt expression which was quickly covered up with anger and said "Figures, I shouldn't have thought you'd be honest and nice for a change." When she turned to walk back to her corner of the room she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Reid looking at her with a look of concern and he quietly said "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Looking at him and hearing his voice so full of concern Maggie's eyes filled with unshed tears. She put her head down and tried to pull out of his grasp. Blinking rapidly and tried to sound firm when she repeated her request for him to let her go. When Reid grabbed her other arm and turned to fully face him Maggie's voice shook as she tried to push him away and she said "Fine! You want to know what you did to make me hate you."

Reid looked taken aback by the tears in her voice and eyes and said "Yes, please tell me."

A single tear fell and Reid's gaze was held captive and he when he looked into her eyes she said "You, you idiot Reid, broke my stupid naïve heart." He was so shocked by her words and with trying to figure out how he did that to her that his hold of her loosened and Maggie moved away from him and went to the librarian's office where she closed the door, sat in the chair and cried.

Reid quietly opened the door and saw her looking so sad and crying. He grabbed some tissues off the desk, knelt down next to her and softly touched her arm. She looked down and saw the tissue. She grabbed it and said "Go away Reid…please."

"Not until you tell me what I did to break you heart."

"JEEZ! Reid don't you give up? I answered your question already why can't you just leave me alone now?"

"Because what ever I did must have been bad or you wouldn't be crying and I don't like seeing you cry and I want to know what it was that I did so that I can kick my own ass."

Maggie gave an exasperated sigh and said "Look it was last year, I was new to the school and you were the first guy I saw and liked and I stupidly thought if I followed you around a bit that you might notice me but you never did and I even stooped so low as to give you a secret admirer thing for your birthday and I was hiding around the corner when I saw you opening it and heard when Aaron was teasing you and he said that he bet it was that pathetic fat chick that always follows you around. I thought I was doing a good job of being incognito but obviously that didn't happen but either way you came and your exact words were 'are you out of your mind I wouldn't go near that girl even if you paid me Aaron.'…"

Reid just sat there remembering that day last year and secretly being excited at having a secret admirer until Aaron came along and messed it up.

"You know what was the worst part aside from hearing all that?... when I tried to walk past you all and go to the dorms Aaron spotted me and pointed me out and all of you started laughing, even you."

Reid looked at Maggie's turned face with tears running down her cheeks and sat on the floor not knowing what to do or say. He dimly remembers that part and sleeping with a red head that night but after that he didn't think much about it. He never got another letter from his secret admirer so he thought it was one of the guys fucking around with him and never gave it another thought. All he could lamely say was "You don't look like you did last year."

"Yea well a few weeks of being depressed can kill you appetite, but on the bright side I lost 20 pounds" She said it sarcastically. "Now that you know the whole thing can you please let me go? I don't want to go back to the ball and I really don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment."

Reid just nodded and kept quiet as he noticed that Maggie did anything to not touch any part of him as they walked to the doors. It was only a good thing that she wasn't looking at him because she didn't see his eyes flicker with power and break the spell he had on the door to keep them closed. When he opened the door Maggie moved past him and picked up the train of her skirt as she ran in the direction of the dorm rooms leaving Reid there holding Maggie's tear wet mask that she dropped while running away from him.

(A/N: there you go guys!! Sorry that it took so long my humblest apologies and wishes that you keep reading and reviewing coz I love you guys and this fan fic too much

PS did ya'll see gossip girl????????? Chase if a friggin god!! Lol :P ok now please proceed to review )


	16. Chapter 16

**The Aftermath **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them but I do own my pretty little fantasies with Chase Crawford.

**(Maggie POV) **

After Maggie bared her soul to Reid she ran straight to her room and collapsed on the bed in tears. She couldn't believe that she told him the truth; just thinking about that day brought back all the pain. Weeks before that when she first started school there she felt so alone she didn't have siblings so she never had a built in friend. Her parents loved her but they weren't like Arobella's where they would sit and talk like semi friends. There were people in school she talked to but she didn't hang out with them outside of school or really talked about stuff outside of the class they were in. So it was easy to understand her being alone and withdrawn from most people.

When she first saw Reid he was making jokes about Aaron and his on/off girlfriend Kira. She never liked them so she laughed at the jokes because they held some truth to it. When Aaron and Kira saw that they couldn't bullshit their way out of it they started to pick on people who laughed. She happened to be one of the unlucky kids who got picked on. Kira started by grabbing her stuff off my desk and wouldn't give them back. When she started to rip pages and empty all the contents of her back pack on the floor and saying it was an accident Reid came and said that the only accident was Kira's mother giving birth to her. When Aaron went to punch Reid for his comment the teacher came in and stopped him before anything happened. While she was picking up her scattered belongings Reid came over and helped her. She remembered how scared she was to look at him and all she did was mumble a thank you and got back in her seat. That was the moment that she fell under his spell. After that whenever he wasn't looking she would stare at him and memorize his features. The way he talked, moved, twitched his fingers everything she saw she remembered.

So one could only imagine how completely and utterly devastated she was when she heard him say that he wouldn't go near her even if he was paid to. She felt like the most disgusting person alive and wanted to go anywhere that wasn't Spencer, Ipswich, or any place that reminded her of him. She went on auto mode after that day. She stopped talking to others completely when she went home to her family on days off she hardly spoke to them and would avoid answering their questions. She started to loose weight and would spend her free time just staring up at the ceiling or at the sky and pretend she was happy and normal. When she met Arobella she was hesitant in opening up to her because she knew she was involved with Tyler and that would lead to involvement with Reid. The only way to deal with seeing him in open friendly terms and not give off any hurt vibes was to act mean and create a wall around her self. Reid didn't even remember her or what he did and that only gave her more reason to dislike him. Now he knew and she didn't know what to do. She knew everyone was going to find out now and she didn't want to become like she was before. She actually liked being friends with Tyler and Arobella and every one of them with the exception of Reid.

Maggie decided to get off the bed and scrub off the make up and get ready for bed. All the crying had given her a head ache so she took some Tylenol and grabbed her shower kit.

(**Arobella POV)**

"I really hope that Reid isn't messing things up with Maggie and that she doesn't hurt him too much."

"Hahaha, funny but I think they are fine. Now how about we get off our butts and you dance with me?"

"I'd love to" Arobella wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and leaned into his body as they swayed to the slow music playing. Tyler wrapped his arms around her and was rubbing her back softly and kissing her neck and he whispered "I think I'm in love with you."

Arobella pulled back a little and looked up into Tyler's face hoping that what he was saying was true and wondering what she did to deserve him. She spoke softly and said "You think you love me?"

Tyler smiled down at her and said "I take it back…I don't just think it, I know I'm in love with you."

She couldn't help it anymore and her eyes filled with tears of happiness and she jumped up and hugged him as close, Tyler just held on to her tight as if he would never let her go and was trying not to think of when he would have to tell her about himself and the guys. Arobella kissed him deeply and whispered on his lips "I love you right back Tyler. I think I started to love you the moment you said hi to me."

Tyler's face lit up with a grin and he kissed her passionately and kept on kissing her even when the music changed to something fast paced. Tyler moved them to a darkened corner and he kept on kissing her like he couldn't get enough. When he suggested if she wanted to leave the party she said yes. On their way back to Tyler's dorm they ran into a stunned Reid who ignored their questions of what happened between he and Maggie and they wrote it off as Maggie probably told him a thing or two and he was still in shock of being verbally accosted. When they ran into Maggie on her way to the showers and her face tear streaked they started to worry that maybe something did happen between those two. Maggie continued to walk to the showers and Arobella decided that she should wait for her in their room to see if she wanted to talk.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tyler."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and said "Okay love, tell me if anything happens and I'll count the hours hehe." Arobella laughed a little and kissed him as she said "I still don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you"

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, I don't know what I would do if you didn't trust me and accept me for what I am." He looked so sad when he said the last part that Arobella looked at him with a worried expression and said "You're perfect the way you are and I wouldn't take you any other way. Why would you think I wouldn't trust you?"

Tyler just smiled at me and kissed me softly and said "It's nothing to worry about now anyway. Go on and wait for Maggie she might come out soon. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Goodnight Tyler." They kissed once more and went their separate ways each to deal with their emotionally zombied out friends.

(**A/N:** Okie dokie lol sorry that it was kinda short but its like 5 am and I had it in my mind and needed to get some of it out Hopefully I'll update soon with another chapter. As always please review )


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Too Late to Apologize**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them **

(**Arobella POV)**

Days after the Halloween ball Maggie still wouldn't tell me what happened between her and Reid. Even after I apologized practically a thousand times she still didn't want to tell me. All she did say was that "At least it's all out in the open now." I told her she could yell at me and be as mean as she wanted but she said "We're friends and I know that you owed him one so I wont hold it against you all that much." But no matter what she said it wasn't the same anymore, she wasn't as open as she used to be, she looked so sad now and she would try to put on a happy face but I could see right through her. She doesn't even want to leave our room now after classes, I try making her come hang with me and Tyler but she says she doesn't want to be the third wheel.

Reid is even worse, I thought he was bad before that was nothing compared to him now. Now he's….. Quiet and nice. I miss his loud mouth, the rude comments. I wish he would just tell me or Tyler or someone what happened. He thinks that when no one is looking they don't see him staring at Maggie but I've noticed it and so has everyone else. It's gotten to the point where Caleb and even my mom have asked what's wrong with him.

"I feel guilty."

"Why, what have you done that I don't know of?" Tyler tried joking with me.

"You know the whole Maggie and Reid thing. If I hadn't helped him none of this would have happened. Then there's us."

"What about us?"

"I feel like I'm rubbing out happiness in their faces half the time. I even feel weird kissing you in front of them now." I bit my lip worrying about everything that was going on.

"Well I don't feel weird about kissing you in front of them, and you shouldn't feel bad about being happy either. Everyone deserves to be happy and you can't help it if you happen to be happy when they're miserable." Tyler leaned done and kissed me and then lightly bit my lip.

"See not weird at all" Tyler smiled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at him and that got the reaction he wanted because he held my hand for the rest of the class period and would occasionally bring it up to his mouth and he'd press a kiss in the center of my palm. When he started to kiss my neck the teacher coughed and said "Mr. Simms care to not do that while the film is on please. This will be on the exam you know." We both blushed and looked down as we said sorry. When class was over we walked down to the courtyard and sat by a tree.

"So you know what I realized Tyler." I grinned at him before giving him a peck on the mouth.

"And what's that Belly"

"I won't even get mad at you for that name, but what I realized is that your birthday is coming up. You'll finally be a "grown man" I laughed at my little joke but he forced a smile. "What is it? How come you don't look too happy about it being your birthday?" I took his hand in mine and started playing with his fingers.

"I know that you want to celebrate me turning 18 but I can't really spend it with you." He had a frown and was looking down at our hands instead of at me.

"I know your parents probably want to spend it with you and throw you a little party or something but that's ok, we can hang out later on and I can give you your gift."

"No, you don't get it I can't spend the day at all with you, there's something I have to do and it's kind of hard to explain. But believe me if I had a choice I'd spend every minute of that day with you, I don't think I could love you anymore then I already do but every time I see you it's like I find something else to love about you." You reached over and ran your hand through my hair before kissing me. I pulled back and said

"I know that you love me, and I feel the same way about you, but why don't you try telling me what it is that you have to do that you can't explain, you never know it might be easier then you thought." I gave you a big smile so you wouldn't be so worried but you just stared at me as if you would never see me again.

"Promise me something Arobella."

"Hmm last time I promised something to someone Maggie and Reid turned into zombies." I chuckled tying to get you to laugh a little and when you quietly said please I got worried and said "I promise, just tell me what it is and I'll promise." I ran my hand on your face and you turned your head to kiss my hand and then grabbed it to lace your fingers with mine. "Tyler what is it, you're starting to freak me out a little."

"I want to show you something and I don't know how you'd take the whole thing."

"Whatever it is I'll be there and I won't turn from you. You can trust me." I kissed you lightly on the lips and you smiled slightly and said "Can you come to my room tonight after you have diner with your mom?"

"Yea, I'll be there."

"Good, come on let's go change and get ready to leave." Tyler got up and helped me to my feet and then he hugged me really close and whispered in my ear "I really love you, you know that." Then you pulled back and we kept on walking, he didn't see me looking at his back wondering what it was that he had to tell me.

**(Reid's POV)**

I guess I never realized how much of a dick I've been to people. I would never admit this to the guys, _especially_ Caleb, but ever since I ascended I have gotten bored of being the bad ass, don't get me wrong I still like being rude and opinionated to some people but the sleeping with every girl that sashays my way has gotten _really_ stale. I only do it on occasion now because it helps pass the time. Now that I know why Maggie hates me I can understand and I would hate me too. As a matter of fact I DO hate myself right now. Following her around these past few weeks has given me an insight on what it is that I really did to her. I see her and she's becoming more and more withdrawn from Arobella and I know that is never a good thing. I've even begun to notice that all the times I used to rag on Baby boy and baby girl for being lovey dovey and she would butt in it wasn't fully because she liked them and didn't like me it was because she envied what they have. I've seen her do it with practically every couple that passes by. I also noticed that the only guys that she used to talk to were Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and me, now she doesn't even want to talk with them, as if she's afraid they know what happened and will look at her differently. I never told anyone what happened that night… I can't.

Just look at her now…she's sitting on the bleachers of the baseball field drawing something. She looks so lost and alone.

**(Maggie POV)**

"Aaron, just look at her, She thinks she's so high and mighty because she's friends with those fuck turds. I still haven't gotten her back for breaking my nose." Kira and Aaron were next to the bleachers but on the other side looking at Maggie with hate.

"That stupid cunt, looks like she doesn't have her little posse with her to back her up, come on" Aaron said. They both walked over to where Maggie was sitting and when their shadows fell over her paper she looked up wondering who was blocking her light. Aaron grabbed her sketch pad and started mocking her while Kira smirked and laughed.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here-"

"Give that back Aaron…"

"Looks like little miss bitch here has herself a thing for the gay son of Ipswich. And my my my look there are several pictures of him too. Aren't you a regular little stalker freak."

"I said give it back..." Maggie reached for it and Kira pushed her really hard back into the bleachers.

"Give it back, give it back, shut the fuck up stupid, God why anyone would hang out with you is beyond me, but I wonder what would happen if I took this little picture and had them shown to the whole school."

"No, you wouldn't!!"

"Oh really well now then lets see bout that." Kira held back a struggling Maggie as Aaron started jogging down the bleachers to go make copies of the sketches.

**(Reid POV)**

What the hell!! Goddamn it Aaron never learns and that stupid whore Kira is just as bad. Reid started running over to the bleachers when he first saw Aaron and Kira take her book and pushing her back when she tried to get it back. Now Aaron was coming towards me and Maggie and Kira were fighting it out up on the seats.

"Hey dick face, give that back to her."

"Fuck off Garwin, it might interest you to know that that retard up there still has a thing for yo-''

Reid punched Aaron in the face and kicked him in the stomach to make sure he stayed down. When he grabbed the open sketch pad he saw a picture of him self in the park sitting on a swing set looking so sad. _How the hell did she know about this?_

"You BITCH!!" Reid looked up and saw Kira smacking Maggie across the face causing her lip to bleed. When she was going to strike a second time Reid used and made Kira's Gym shorts fall down a wind push her back so that she fell down the last 2 steps of the bleachers and land in the mud at the bottom so it looks like she shitted on her self. Kira got up screaming and ran towards the dorm rooms while people laughed at her and Aaron limped behind her holding his stomach. Reid closed the sketch pad and walked up to Maggie who was touching her lip and hissing in pain when she touched the cut part.

"Here let me help you." She looked up at me and recoiled from me saying "I'd rather not see you right now."

"I know you don't, I wouldn't want to see me either right now. But come on sit back down." When she moved to gather her things and leave Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Please, just let me help you, it's the least I could do."

When she still looked torn between wanting to run and hide or sitting down he made the decision for her and pulled her down to sit in front of him. He was straddling the bench so he had to turn her face to look at her lip and see how bad it was. It was a good thing that she wasn't looking him in the eye or she would have seen his eyes flash with power as he used to make the pain less on her lip when he ran the pad of his thumb over the cut. _Her lips are so soft, aside from the blood and cut that is. _ When he moved his hand away from her mouth she turned her head and touched her lip in wonderment that it didn't hurt as much and that it felt nice to have him touching her that way. She mumbled a "Thank you" and sat there not knowing what to do under his gaze when he broke the silence.

"How come I didn't see you that day in the park?"

Maggie looked up surprised. "How did you know I was there?"

"I saw it in your drawing… it's really good by the way."

At the mention of her drawing she noticed that I had her pad and she snatched it back from him and held it protectively against her chest. "You shouldn't go looking around through peoples things you know."

"I wasn't looking through your things. When I hit Aaron it fell on the floor and when I picked it up it was open to that page."

"You hit him?"

"Yea"

"Why?"

"Because he was being a dick and deserved it."

Maggie just stared at me for a while before she said "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because…I… I feel bad for what I did…to you and when I saw them picking on you I thought you could use some help."

"So now you're hanging around me and helping me out of pity!" She looked hurt and mad and was about to get up and leave when he grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Why do you have to always fight with me? I can't just _want_ to help you?"

"Why should I _trust_ you?"

"Because believe it or not I'm kind of a nice guy now, and I genuinely AM sorry for the way I acted last year."

"Nice my ass! You're a man whore, jerk wad who likes picking on others to make him self feel better, you are just like Aaron only you don't have one whore you have an army of them."

"What the hell this is the thanks I get for trying to Apologize and help you?" _She's really starting to piss me off, like what the hell I CAN be nice._

"It's too late to apologize."

"But I- ''

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I…I don't know why…you never answered what you were doing spying on me in the park."

"You're trying to change the subject. But for the record I wasn't spying on you…I was walking my dog and we were passing by the park when I saw you. I found it weird that you were alone and I was going to say something but then you looked so sad and alone I didn't want to intrude, not to mention I wouldn't have known what to say to you seeing as how this is the most we've spoken since…you know, that day."

When she looked down to avoid looking at me I knew that it was going to be hard to try and get on her good side again, _if there ever was a good side to me in her eyes. _

"Oh well… it… would have been nice to talk to someone."

"Yea, well that didn't happen…Look I have to go, I have stuff to do….Thank you, you know for getting my book back."

When she started to walk down the bleachers with her pad held close to her chest and her head down I didn't know what else to say to make her happy again, or at least get her to fight back with me like she used to. "Maggie!" When she looked back at me with those deep brown eyes framed with her turquoise colored glasses I said the only thing I could think of. "You know I'm trying here! I know what I did was way beyond bad and it's going to take more then a few punches to Aaron's ugly mug-" That got a small smile out of her and gave me hope to finish the rest. "But I hope that one day you could forgive me, and maybe we could be sort of, I don't know friends…if not at least get you to start fighting with me again."

She just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to head to the dorms. I sat there watching her walk away and stayed there until she had long since left my view just thinking about ways to make everything up, and wondering WHY I all of a sudden wanted to see her and only her face light up as she smiled at me the way baby girl lit up when she looked at Tyler.

(A/N: Okie dokie artichokies lol I really recommend that you listen to the song _It's Too late to Apologize _by One Republic featuring Timbiland… I didn't want to make this a song fic chap. Thingy so that's why I didn't put it in but if you listen to it you'll see how it works with the whole Reid and Maggie thing……………………..But on to other news…Isn't Gossip girl kick ass?!?!?!?!?! Man I love Nate and I can't believe that biotch Blair told Dan about Serena and Nate!! I felt so bad for her at the end of this weeks episode : ( lol but anyyy hooooo Please review because as Gossip Girl says "XOXO, you know you love me" )


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Oh man I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry that it has taken me close to 2 months to update but them damn professors started giving out home work up the wazoo and then by the time I had me a moments rest it was friggin midterms week and I was like "DAMN more work" lol but hey its my last semester and I want to get the fuck out so I'll put up with it lol I hope that you all can forgive moi and read and review xoxoxxoxox I love u all!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my x-rated dreams of Chase Crawford lol **

**Secrets unleashed Part 1**

**(Maggie POV) **

"Hey Mom, Tyler is going to come over after diner okay?"

"Okay baby girl, but I don't want t-"

"I know I know I'll try not to make you an early Grandmother." Arobella chuckled at the old inside joke with her mom.

"Good Baby girl lets keep it that way…although I would be a smoking hot granny don't ya think?"

"Funny Mom, funny" Arobella walked to her room and looked out of the hallway window to see that Tyler had turned on the lights to his room. She started to bite her lip worrying about what it was that he had to tell her. _"Maybe he's going to tell me that he has a medical condition or something and has to spend it at the doctors?" _At that thought Arobella got teary eyed thinking that something would take away her first love. _Come on chicky lets stop with the morbid thoughts and try to think positive thoughts…oh like maybe he has to visit a sick family member or he had a twin that sadly died and he needs to mourn that or something……man that would be even sadder. Let me just get dressed. I'll even wear his favorite color for him._

**(Tyler POV)**

After changing out of his uniform Tyler went to see if his Mom was in her relaxation room "Mom?"

"Towards the back Tyler." Tyler walked towards the back of the room that was lined with all kinds of knitting things and there he saw his Mom making a pretty purple throw.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello baby, what do you think of this?"

"It's a nice color mom."

"That's what I thought. I'm making it for Arobella do you think she'll like it?"

"It's great mom, she'll love it…Mom I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure baby, what is it you want to ask?"

"Mom, how did you feel when dad told you about the powers?"

Tyler's mom put down her work and looked at Tyler with worry. "Well, um this isn't what I was expecting but okay. When your father told me about the powers I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was just trying to play a trick on me. Then his eyes changed and I believe I fainted. When I came around and saw him holding me I thought I was having a dream and told him what I had just seen and then he told me that I wasn't dreaming. It's a bit funny now but I remember how I said "if he you're a devil you suck at your job because you are too nice." He laughed and then started to cry. I got so scared Tyler. I had never seen him cry and he just kept hugging me and telling me that he loved me. At that point I just wanted him to stop crying because he was making me cry that I told him to shut up and look at me."

Mrs. Simms chuckled at the memory and played with her wedding ring as she looked at her son. "After he told me the history and stuff I admit I was a bit shocked. Then when I found out that he could die if he used enough times I got so scared that I would loose him and I didn't care if he could lift an entire house or not. I just wanted him to stay with me, so I told him that it would take some time getting used to what he just told me but that I wouldn't run from him. That I loved him before he told me and that I would still love him until I was old and batty." Tyler smiled at that and then looked down at his hands.

"Why did you want to know baby?"

Tyler scratched his head a little and took a deep breath. "Because it's going to be my birthday soon and I know how hard the others had it and I just wanted to know because…I um, I … I want to tell Arobella."

"Oh, oh my, it's that serious between you two huh?"

"Yea it is and I don't know how she'll take it and there's always the possibility that I might not make it through and I don't know I just don't want her to think something bad."

"I understand baby and I think if you think it's important to you then you are the only one that can go through with it." Mrs. Simms got up and hugged her son close to her and when she had her hands on his face she said "And none of this not knowing if you'll make it or not, I know you will and you better because I didn't go through 19 hours and 44 minutes of labor for nothing young man! So you better bring that little butt of yours home that day, am I clear?"

Both of them laughed and Tyler kissed his mothers cheek before he went to raid the kitchen.

**(Reid & Arobella POV) **

The door slammed open the minute Arobella took off her shirt, scaring her and causing her to turn around screaming.

"Oh Jesus Christ Reid get the fuck out!!" Arobella crossed her arms protectively over her front and glared at him.

"Oh god jeez sorry, but hurry the hell up and put a shirt on I need to talk to you." Reid turned and closed the door. When Arobella snatched the door open and smacked Reid on the forehead she felt slightly vindicated.

"You know there is a thing called knocking butthead."

"Yea well since we're practically related by now I figured it's like my house and I could walk in."

"Dude, it's not your house it's mine and if and when our parents decide to get married you STILL going to have to knock!! Gawd you're such a booger, do you know I almost peed on myself!!"

"Ew too much info!!"

"Serves you right! Now what was it that's soooo important that you had to come blazing into my room?"

"I wanted to ask for your help."

Arobella's eye brow raised and she crossed her arms as she looked at him skeptically. "My help? As I recall last time I helped you, you and Maggie turned into zombs. Why should I help you again?"

"Because Maggie is your friend and believe it or not I want to make things right with her… I don't like seeing her sad because of me" the last part of that was said so low and sorrowful that Arobella wouldn't have believed it if she weren't there to see it.

"I'll help you if you tell me what happened between you two that night"

Reid took a long time to respond and Arobella thought that he was not going to talk so she turned to go look through her closet again when Reid quietly started to talk again.

"I don't want to tell everything because I don't think she would want others to know, but I hurt her last year. I didn't even remember her from then, she's changed so much since then but that doesn't excuse the fact that I hurt her…really bad and I'm different from the way I was last year but no one seems to think so. Even Maggie doesn't think I've changed, but I have and I don't want to see her cry again because of me. So could you please help me?"

Arobella looked torn between wanting to help Reid because he looked so down on himself and remorseful but then she remembers what happened the last time she helped and how she almost lost her first friend here and she simply didn't know what to do with these two. She finally sighed and said "Can I at least think about it for a bit and get back to you in a few days?"

Reid looked like he would have liked to say more but held himself in check and agreed to wait a few days. But before he left he said "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Okay, what?"

"What is Maggie's favorite movie? And please don't tell me that it's Harry Potter."

Arobella laughed a little and said "No it's X-Men" at Reid's quizzical look she said "Maggie said that she wished she could like some of the mutants that way no one would ever harm her."

"Ah, okay. I'll let you get back to your changing baby girl and let me know when you make your decision."

Arobella nodded and closed the door to her room locking it for the first time in a very long time. After a diner of almost not eating and getting strange looks from her mother Arobella went to call Tyler and tell him that he could come over. When she answered the door he looked like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Arobella reached up and brushed a kiss over his cheek, took his hand and led him to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Oh man I forgot to put a little message at the end of the last chapter lol whoops

**Secrets Unleashed part 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em **

**(Arobella & Tyler POV)**

Tyler paced the length of the room while Arobella sat on her computer chair chewing her lip wondering what was going through Tyler's mind.

"Tyler stop, you're going to walk right through my floor. Just tell me that you don't have a hear murmur or something please…"

That got Tyler to stop pacing and he turned to Arobella and said "Heart murmur? What the hell? No of course I don't have a heart murmur why would you think that?"

Arobella's voice cracked when she replied "because you said you had something to tell me about why you couldn't spend your birthday with me and I've been freaking out all day thinking what it could be and if its not a dead relative or something it has to be a medical condition and I'm just scared about what it is so could you please just tell me already so I don't become more of a blubbering baby."

Tyler went and knelt down in front of Arobella and took her face in his hands and said "please stop crying baby, I didn't mean to scare you its just really hard to tell ya what it is."

Arobella whipped her eyes and said "Just tell me what it is and let me decide if I can handle it or not."

Tyler sighed and watched her closely as he told her everything about the Covenant and why he couldn't be with her on his birthday. She just sat there blinking and Tyler started to sweat a little waiting for her response.

Arobella started to chuckle a little and said "What? You're kidding right? If this is a joke I'm going to hit you Tyler, you scared the shit out of me all day!!!"

"I'm not joking." Tyler said looking very serious. "I'll prove it to you."

Arobella was blowing her nose when he said that so she didn't see his eyes turn completely black until she saw her book floating next to her head. She fell off the chair spooked and said "What the fu… Tyler"

Arobella looked at Tyler and gasped as she saw his eyes. Her hand was shaking as she brought it up to touch Tyler's face and when he blinked she started to shake even more and her face became as white as a sheet of paper.

"Guess it wasn't a joke huh…"

She looked around the room and saw that several of her books and nick nacs were floating around and she started to breathe a little faster. Tyler made the things fly back to where they were and his eyes went back to their beautiful blue. He looked at her waiting and hoping that she wouldn't freak out on him.

"Arobella talk to me…"

"Um, uh wait a sec, um um, so you're like Harry Potter then huh?"

Tyler smiled a little as he saw her swallowing several times and trying to hold back tears of fright. "Yea a little, only we don't have to wear those girly robes."

Arobella laughed and started to cry silently as she looked at Tyler. "Wait … do your parents know?"

"It's passed down through the sons so all of our dads are like us and our moms know"

"Oh okay…duh…. Oh my god! My mom she's dating Reid's dad. He's not going to hurt her is he? I mean he looks like Malfoy but like is he bad like him?"

"No he's not bad despite what he looks like. But are you okay? With me that is?"

Arobella ran the back of her hand over her face and took several deep breathes before she answered. "Tyler I won't lie and say that I'm not freaking out a little and wishing that I had powers so that I could get out of Gym class…or go shopping and be like Sabrina the teenage witch…but I love you. I fell in love with you because you're the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met and you make me laugh and not worry about things. I feel safe with you and now that I know you could basically fry someone with the blink of an eye I feel even safer. But this is just another part of you and I can't help but love all of you."

Tyler wrapped his arms tightly around Arobella and put his head in the crook of her neck/ shoulder kissing her repeatedly. When he moved back and kissed her on the lips and Arobella felt him shaking lightly.

"Tyler I have to breathe a little."

"I know baby, just one more minute okay? You have no idea how happy I am."

"I think I can guess."

Tyler helped Arobella to her feet and then kissed her passionately. When he pulled back Arobella wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. Both of them were thinking what they did to deserver the other.

AN: Okies everyone so I hope that you guys liked it I'll write some more tomorrow but I have to go eat me some Lasagna and I'll just end it here. As always read and review


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own them but I do own the snazzy new track suit I got for my dog Gizmo lol **

**Also in the last chapter I began with Maggie's POV when it was supposed to be Arobella's…whoops that's what I get for looking at the TV while I write lol.**

**The morning after plan**

**(Arobella POV)**

"Hey Reid, can you meet me at my house? We have to talk."

"Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

_10 minutes later_

"Wow Reid I don't think I've seen you get somewhere fast unless it was under a girls skirt"

"Funny baby girl, funny. Did you come to a decision bout helping me?"

"Yea… about that before I make a final say may I ask you something?"

"Um okay, shoot."

"I know about you guys, the powers and stuff…"Reid seemed to go 12 shades paler then usual and stuttered

"W-what do you m mean powers? Are you smoking something baby girl?"

"Stop the act Reid, Tyler told me. I just want to know if your dad is planning to tell my mom, you know before things get deeper then they already are. Also how come you didn't tell me before?"

"Well I don't know if my dad is planning on telling your mom but I do know that if he IS serious about her he would tell her and you don't have to worry she's safe around him. Yeah he may be a bit tricky and sneaky about some things but when it comes to female relationships the only time I've seen him take a woman seriously is with your mother, believe me he's had plenty of women in his life time and I know when I'm right."

"Okay that's good to know, but I'll still keep my eye on him just to be on the safe side, now what about the second part?"

"Damn was kind of hoping you would forget that part." Reid tried on an angelic face but Arobella just crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay…I didn't tell you about before because it's always been us four guys you know. We're loyal to one another and until just recently Sarah and Kate found out about us and it was only after some really bad stuff happened last year. We have to be careful baby girl and I'm not talking wearing-a-raincoat-with-a-girl kind of careful I'm talking about protect-the-last-baby-on-earth kind of careful. So you have to understand why I or Tyler didn't go off blabbing to you that we're witches and can do woo woo stuff."

Arobella smiled at Reid which caused him to tense with apprehension for he didn't expect her to be smiling at him so readily. The next words that came out of her mouth caused an even greater shock.

"Fine then Reid, I'll help you get back on Maggie's good side again."

"Reall-'' Arobella grabbed front of his shirt and gave him a cold stare down and said

"But if you ever, _ever _do something to hurt her again I will cut every single pair of gloves and hats that you own and dye all of your underwear pink, got it?"

_Audible gulp _"Yea I got it baby girl. Could you let go of me now? You're kind of scaring me at the moment."

"Good means you're listening! Now before we go over the details of operation MMH **(A/N: MMHMake Maggie Happy)** lets back tract a bit to the part about the bad stuff that happened last year. What exactly happened? Tyler seems to have not mentioned that…at all."

"Don't get mad at him, it's just a little hard on him sometimes with him being the last one to turn 18. But last year a missing relative of sorts showed up and he wanted Caleb to will him his power. When Caleb refused he almost killed Sarah, Pogue, Kate and Caleb, luckily Caleb fought him off but his body was never recovered so we don't know if he'll come back or not. I mean he hasn't tried anything with Pogue or me since we've turned 18 but we can't always be 100 about things in life."

"Well now then… Tyler happened to miss telling me this part of his bio, and I'll talk to him later. So to keep me sane for the time being let's talk about the plan other then some weirdo guy trying to kill my boyfriend before I get a chance to do so."

"Okay…well for starters she thinks I'm a man whore that doesn't know how to treat a girl the right way so I need to get her to think past that."

"But um…aren't you a man whore?"

"Funny baby girl, funny, no I'm a reformed man whore. Now could we get back to getting me on her good side?"

"Damn you're no fun. Fine, well you've come to her defense against Aaron so you've already started the process without me. Now you have to get her to be comfortable around you. You know like the way you are with Sarah and Kate."

"Hmm, that might be a bit of a problem."

"Why?"

"Because I think she may have a crush on me still."

"…what do you mean still?"

"We sort of knew each other last year but I forgot and she had a crush on me that I didn't know about. Anyway if your want to know more about it you ask _her_ but we need to come up with a way to get her to be comfortable with me."

"Fine…I have to think about it, I mean we could try a whole group thing for starters and see how she reacts to you in an atmosphere where people tolerate you and on occasion think fondly of you."

Reid feigned hurt clutching his heart and said "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you hated me baby girl."

"Oh nooo never that Blondie, I reserve those beautiful feelings for Aaron and his Petri dish Kira."

"Damn, nice one heh heh remind me to get you a nice Christmas gift….Okay so we'll do the group thing and see how that goes. I'll start looking for things we could do as a group and you just worry bout making sure she goes along."

"Deal, now if you'll excuse me I have some bones to pick with Tyler."

"I would wish you luck, but frankly I'm more afraid for him than you."

**(Tyler POV) **

_Knock! Knock! _Tyler went to answer his bedroom door and found Arobella there with a look that said she was ready to hurt someone. "Hey baby, who pissed you off?"

"No one, you did."

"Me? What did I do to make you mad?" Tyler closed the door to his room and sat down on his bed pulling Arobella down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chase?"

It took Tyler five seconds before he answered "Um, wow okay. First off who told you about him? No wait let me guess Reid. And before you get mad at me and say that I lied to you I didn't mean to. It's just no one knows what happened to him and he hasn't come around for when Pogue and Reid ascended so there is a possibility that he might not come when I turn 18. but I also know that that isn't a for sure thing and that he could very well show up and try to kill me but I'd rather not live my life scared of the what ifs. I'd rather live my life in the now and right now I'm happy with the way things are going. I have you, I'm getting back on track with school, my swimming is better then ever and I can't let Chase's shadow mess me up. So if you want to still be mad at me that is okay and I understand, I would be mad at me too if I were in your shoes. But right now instead of worrying about if I'll make it to my birthday I'd rather hang with the girl I love and play guitar hero."

Arobella huffed out an exasperated breath then hugged Tyler tight, when she pulled back enough to be face to face with him she whispered "You know you make it hard to be pissed off at you. I had me a snazzy little speech and everything you know!"

Tyler smiled at that and kissed her cheek "I'm sure you did baby, and it would have been a kick ass one too."

Arobella laughed a little before she became serious and her eyes became a little watery "I just don't want something or someone to take you away after I've just found you."

Tyler kissed Arobella with all the love he had for her and held her as close to him as humanly possible. When he pulled back he had his hands on her face and said "No one is going to take me from you with out a fight. Okay?" He kissed her once more before he got up to walk towards his TV "Besides I still have to beat your high score on Free Bird, so come on baby stop worrying and just live with me in the now, please?"

Arobella walked over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth biting his lip softy before she said "I love you Tyler…but you'll never beat my score."

**(A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that song from guitar hero, free bird, is like THE friggin longest ass song in that game and I still cant get past that on medium. And on the Wii the songs are wayyyyyyy harder. My hands cramped after my third song so that blows balls! Lol anyway as always please review xoxoxoxox's Greenie) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Winter Fair **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**(Maggie POV)**

"Come on Maggie pleaseeeee, pretty please. Come with us to the fair, it'll be fun and I demand that you come out and enjoy life for the sake of my mental health. I know you don't want to be held accountable for my Brittney Spears-esk meltdown…do you?"

Maggie looked at Arobella begging her to get out of their dorm room for the weekend and go with her and the others to the towns Christmas fair. She was still a bit uncomfortable around the entire group and knew that she should start to get out more because god only knew how many times she counted the tiles on the ceiling. But still…

"Are you sure Reid wont be there? He's been acting weird for the past few weeks and it's giving me the hebegebe's."

"Okay first off who still uses the word hebegebe's? And secondly Tyler told me that Reid isn't into the whole and I quote 'get the town together so we could have a party and pretend we don't gossip about each other's stuff, kind of fair' that he'd rather talk about people to their faces kind of thing. So I'm pretty sure that Reid will not be a problem for you." Arobella put on her innocent puss in boots face and waited for Maggie's response.

"Ugh... fine I'll go with you guys. Who knows I just might loose you guys in the house of mirrors just for the hell of it." Maggie stuck her tongue out at Arobella and went to their bathroom to grab her toiletry kit. When she came back out she found Arobella packing her weekender for her.

"You know I think I got the hang of packing by now, but thanks."

Arobella looked up and said "Yea but I just want to do this before you change your mind again. Besides I'm picking out clothes that'll look great on you for the fair, NOT that you don't look great already but a second opinion wont hurt. Who knows someone might take a fancy to you at the fair."

"I think I'll just try to whack the mole and get me a stuffed bear then actually try to snag a guys attention."

"You say that now little one but I am wise beyond me years and can see your future" Arobella took a flowing purple scarf and started to act like a fortune teller, wrapping it over her mouth and twirling around. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her and decided to take over before Arobella went all loopy on her.

"You know Arobella I sometimes wonder if you were accidentally dropped on your head with the way you act."

"I know! I sometimes wonder that too but it's okay because I know you love me and wouldn't take me any other way!...no sir-ree."

When the girls were done packing Tyler took them each to their houses and agreed to meet the following morning to go to the fair.

"Hey Mom, I'm home for the weekend."

"Maggie? Why didn't you call? I would have gone to the market and picked up some of your favorite food."

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing. But I'll be going to the fair tomorrow with Arobella and a few of our friends from school."

"Okay…will any of these friends be boys by any chance?"

"Yes there will be guys there mom…but before you start thinking about naming your grandchildren, all the guys going tomorrow have girlfriends already."

"Oh what a pity dear…I haven't heard you talk about a boy in over a year…is everything alright dear? It's not like you to keep mum about a boy."

Maggie started to mess with the cuffs of her shirt mumbling "Everything's alright mom."

Maggie's mother walked up to her and laid her hands on her shoulders forcing Maggie to look at her mother. "Maggie I'm your mother, I can tell when you're lying. You look thinner then the last time I saw you and something is going on and I want to know what it is young lady. You know we don't keep secrets from each other."

Maggie started to tear up and her mother quickly embraced her, rubbing her back and telling her it would be okay and beseeching her to tell her what was wrong. When Maggie felt calm enough she told her mother everything that happened to her with Reid and how she felt humiliated, hurt and worthless and how he's been doing nice things lately and how confused she's been feeling.

Maggie's mother had an array of emotions cross her face as she heard her daughter. There was indignation when she heard about what first happened, and then there was a murderous look when she heard about Aaron and Kira doing things to her, and a secretive look when she heard about Reid. She also noticed that her daughter didn't know that her face softened a little when she talked about Reid's recent attempts at being a human being.

"Darling may I say something? And don't get entirely mad when I ask this but think carefully about it."

"Okay mom."

"Could there be a possibility that you may still like the Garwin boy? I know, I know before you say anything, what he did was wrong and hurtful but from the looks of things he seems to be trying to mend the bridge with you. Could it be that he has changed over a year and that maybe he likes you...just a little?"

"Mom please, he's Reid Garwin! He is and forever will be a play boy."

"It may very well be true but you said that he has been less, how did you put it…ah, that he has been "less man whorish". You've changed in a year, many other people change they way they act why cant he? I love you Maggie and the last thing I want is for you to be hurt by anyone but maybe you should try to give him a little chance. And know this if he does turn out to be a horrid little troll I will be the first one to come to your defense and do what ever is necessary to protect my daughters well being, Even if I have to put him over my knee and teach him some manners."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Reid being put over her mothers lap and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom, I knew you would help me with this. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bubble bath. I miss taking one of those."

"Okay dear, I'll call you down later to decide on what to order for dinner."

**(Arobella POV)**

"Hey Tyler you want to come over and watch the horror channel? They're giving a Friday the thirteenth marathon and thought you might want to see it with me." Arobella was hanging upside down on her bed talking to Tyler on the phone. She was still in that same position when Tyler opened the door to her room. He walked over until he was looking down at her face and smiled down at her.

"Nice pj's Arobella, I especially like the bunny that says 'eat me' that's on your stomach."

Arobella turned over and got up on her knees to hug and kiss Tyler. What started out as a sweet innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated lip lock. Tyler had just put his hand under her shirt and was running his hand up and down the middle of her back when a blood curdling scream came on the television which scared them both apart.

Startled they both laughed and Tyler kissed Arobella once more before saying "Come on let's actually sit and watch the movies before we end up with heart attacks"

Tyler took off his jacket and lay down on the bed with Arobella. Around the second movie Tyler asked if she wanted him to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat but Arobella pointed to the mini cooler bag she had next to her desk. When Tyler opened it and saw bottles of water, soda, chips and candy he couldn't help but laugh a little before he dragged the bag over to the bed where they could reach it easily.

Around the time that Freddy started to fight with Jason, Tyler felt pressure on his shoulder and when he looked down he saw Arobella sleeping.

Tyler reached for the remote and turned off the TV, he then got off the bed and picked Arobella up to sleep the right way on the bed. After writing her a note explaining where he went and that he would pick her up in the morning he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Arobella sighed and turned her head to where Tyler was at, looking for him even in her sleep.

On his way out the house he stopped to say goodnight to Mrs. Ronan who was on the phone with Mr. Garwin. She just smiled at him and waved goodbye. Tyler walked to his house and stripped down to his boxers to go to sleep.

**(Mrs. Ronan's POV) **

"Archie you know, Tyler really is a sweet kid… If I'm lucky both of them will want to get married later on in life and I don't have to grow any grey hairs wondering who my daughter might end up with when she's old."

"Julia don't you think it's a little too soon to be planning your daughters wedding?" Archibald chuckled on his end of the phone.

"I know it's too early, but a mother can hope can't she?"

"Yes she can… now what is it that _you_ hope to get for Christmas? Just name it and it's yours"

"I honesty don't know what I want for Christmas, Arobella usually makes me something and her father used to bring me roses with a box of Godiva. But anything you give me I will love it so don't worry about it too much"

"I won't as long as you give me a little hint…. I haven't bought a gift for a woman in years and I'm afraid my game might be a little rusty. How about a trip to the Bahamas?"

"Archie I can't just up and leave Arobella for the holidays and go to the Bahamas, although that would be nice, but I can't leave her alone…who will look after her?"

"Julia, honey, Arobella is practically a grown up, I'm sure that she could take care of herself for a few days and if it's too much of a worry she can stay with Reid or one of her friends. I'm sure Reid wouldn't mind, they act like siblings so might as well give them a taste of the real thing right" Archibald laughed hoping that she caught the little innuendo of them being a family.

"I don't know Archie, what if something happens and she needs me?"

"If something happens Tyler's parents or one of the others will call us and handle it for us until we could get there…. I'm going to call the travel agent and make the destination a surprise for you. Just make sure you're packed by the 27th."

"Wait… Let me tell Arobella first and I'll call you tomorrow and tell you if I'll go.. okay?"

Archibald sighed but gave in "Fine I'll wait until you talk to your daughter but I'm still going to call the agent…Call me tomorrow, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Archie." Mrs. Ronan hung up the phone and went around the house turning off lights and locking doors as she went, wondering half the time if she and Archibald were rushing things too soon. And if she was ready to make another commitment to a man like her Archie.

When she got to her daughters floor she checked up on her and saw her asleep tucked into her sheets. She thought to herself _"That sweet boy even tucked in my baby girl…I really do hope that they stay together. I'll have to talk to her in the morning and see what she thinks about me leaving..." _ She sighed again and went to her room to sleep.

**(A/N: OMGG I am like soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever!!!!! School messed me up and then I had this evil professor who was making my last semester a living hell, then the holidays came along and I couldn't even enjoy them bcoz of aforementioned prof.. and my personal life and ugh!! Only one more day to go and then 4 finals and then I'm done with school for life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PS. I'm going to work some more on the next chapt. Tonight I love you all and thank you for waiting,………………also Gossip girl is starting to heat up!! And my poor Chuck ******** so sad lmao I don't like his date raping ways but damn he was tryin to change! But still we got to see Nate all half nekked and yummmmmmm**

**Anywhoo please review !! )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cold Fingers and Ferris Wheels**

A/N: hey everyone I'm sorry that the chapters haven't been going up as fast as possible but if ya read the last fic then you know what the problem has been….. now my other problem has been that for some reason every time I go to load the chapt. Up I keep getting a 400 error thing and I have no clue wtf that is. But anyway hopefully they will fix the problem b4 the holidays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Arobella's POV) **

Arobella woke up around 8 in the morning the next day wondering who wrapped her up like a taco in her sleep. When she came back from the bathroom with a fresh mouth she spotted the letter on her dresser and couldn't help but fall a little more in love with Tyler. He was the one that wrapped her up and turned off everything when she fell asleep the night before. She walked over to her closet and took out her clothes for the day and went to call Maggie and wake her up.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Mmmello?"

"Hey Mags wakie,wakie. Get ready We'll be over to pick you up in a little while."

"Mm-okay."

"Maggie?"

"…yea?"

"WAKE UP!! Love ya gotta go now bye!!" Arobella hung up satisfied that Maggie was wide awake; she just hoped that the loud thud wasn't too painful for her. Arobella finished getting dressed in a Royal blue empire waist shirt with black jeans tucked into her black furry boots. Putting on her baby blue glove, scarf and hat set she grabbed her coat, said a quick goodbye to her mom and went over to wake Tyler up.

The first thing she noticed when Mrs. Simms opened the door was the smell of Cinnamon buns coming from the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Simms, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Tyler should be down in a few minutes, his stomach never misses fresh breakfast goodies."

There was a loud thud from upstairs followed by someone coming down the stairs in a running pace. At Mrs. Simms pointed look Arobella couldn't help but chuckle. She was soon bursting out loud with laughter when Tyler came in the door way wearing socks and blue boxers with snow flakes and penguins on them. Tyler skidded to a halt turning pale and almost falling over his own feet trying to run back upstairs to put on some clothes. When Arobella finally settled down Mrs. Simms told her to help herself to some Buns and wait for Tyler to come down stairs that she was going to tell her husband something.

By the time Tyler came downstairs fully dressed in jeans, and a dark blue sweater, Arobella was eating her second Bunn and smiling as Tyler walked over to her.

"Nice boxer's sweetie." Arobella chuckled and turned her face up for Tyler to kiss. Tyler grabbed a Bunn and kissed her.

"Funny, but you try walking practically naked in front of your mother and girlfriend. That'll wake you right up."

Tyler sat down next to her and started to eat his bun when Arobella leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks for tucking me in last night. Although next time not so tight, it took me 3 minutes to try and get a hand loose."

"I wanted to make sure you were warm and didn't fall off the bed." Tyler chuckled and gulped down a cup of orange juice. "You ready to pick up Maggie?"

"Yea, although I think she might want to hurt me after my wake up call."

"Don't worry I'll turn her into a toad if she hurts you." Tyler laughed at the outraged look Arobella had on her face. "I'm just kidding sheesh….besides I don't know how to turn someone into a toad."

Arobella nudged him with her shoulder as they walked to the car laughing at his humor. On the drive over they talked about things they wanted to do at the fair and the up coming holidays.

"So Ty what do you want for Christmas?"

"Aside from you under my tree you mean? … ha ha ok guess that's not going to happen."

"You hang out with Reid too much. But really what would you like?"

"I don't know really, never actually had a girlfriend long enough to make it to the holidays. What ever you get me I'm sure it would be great….what would you like instead?"

"Hmm Harry Potter is coming out soon on DVD, that's the only thing I can think of."

"It would be funny if you asked Reid for that." They both laughed as they pulled up to Maggie's house. They knocked on Maggie's door and her mom answered.

"Hello, you must be Tyler and Arobella. Maggie's told me so much about you two, please come in."

"Thank you Mrs. McKinnon, I hope all things said were good…" they all chuckled and Mrs. McKinnon reassured them that Maggie spoke only the highest praise about her friends.

"Why don't you sit in the living room while I go make sure she done. She's not much of a morning person on the weekends."

"Okay, thanks"

Mrs. McKinnon went upstairs while they both sat down looking at where Maggie lived; all along the walls were pictures of Maggie as a kid and of her with her parents. Arobella especially liked the one where Maggie was in a pink puffy dress with pigtails holding a brown teddy bear on her fathers lap. there were various others ones of her on her birthdays that looked like she was such a carefree person and nothing like the mostly soft spoken person who reserved her happy free self for her personal friends.

Tyler and Arobella got up and turned towards the entrance when they heard Maggie talking to her mom as she was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Maggs… Sorry bout the wake up call, but it worked right?" Arobella said with a slight chuckle and Maggie's glare.

"Hello Tyler how are you doing today? Could you please tell your soon to be dead girlfriend that I will not rest until I have found a way to pay her back for her generosity?" Maggie said with mock hatred for Arobella. She then turned to her mother and told her that they would call when they were coming home and that she would eat something around town.

Once in the car Arobella turned around and said "I see you're wearing what I recommended for you. Good…the apprentice is learning to listen to the wise owl"

They all laughed and got out of the car to walk towards where the noise and sounds of games and rides were coming from. They spotted the others all at the entrance playing a game of whack-a-mole. Once they all greeted each other and the girls all made comments on each others choice of outfits they decided to go play a game of shooting water into the mouths of clowns. Maggie was beating everyone hands down and kept trading in her small prizes aiming for the medium sized stuffed dog that was dressed up like Santa Clause. Sadly Maggie didn't win that round and she didn't get to see who won because the other players and her friends were blocking the view.

"Come on lets go get on the Ferris wheel before the line gets too long and we end up spending the entire day waiting." Tyler said. Arobella grabbed his hand and they all walked off to form the line. Right as they were about to get on Maggie realized that she would end up by herself on one of the seats and she didn't feel up to sharing it with some stranger.

"Hey you guys I'm just gonna get off the line and wait over here for you."

By then Pogue &Kate and Caleb & Sarah had gotten on and Arobella & Tyler were the only couple waiting for the next seat to be emptied out. Arobella turned back and said "Why Magg's? come on you can squeeze in with me and Tyler it's no problem."

"No that's okay I don't want to mooch in on your time. Go on really it's okay I'll probably take a quick trip through the house of mirrors and be out by the time you all get done."

"Come on kids you're either getting on or not what's it going ta be?" The ride operator said in an agitated voice.

"Go on Arobella I'll be fine." Tyler walked up the stairs to claim the seat before the operator got mad at them and Maggie waved on Arobella. Arobella reluctantly sat down next to Tyler feeling bad that Maggie was missing out because she didn't have someone to sit with her. She was deep in thought when Tyler wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Why so quiet?"

Arobella looked up into Tyler's face and smiled at him and said "Nothing I just feel bad for Maggie ya know."

"I know you do babe, but I don't think she'd want you to feel sorry for her. Besides right now I want you to get your first look of Ipswich from up here." Tyler traced Arobella's face lightly and kissed her on the mouth before turning her face to look out at the City and the people below. Arobella had a smile on her face and laid her head on Tyler's shoulder. "It's really beautiful…I still can't sometimes believe that we moved here and I met you and fell in love." Arobella lifted her head and looked at Tyler before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Tyler pulled her as close as it was humanly possible with two coats between them. When they pulled apart Tyler placed small kisses on her eyes, her nose, and her cheeks and finally placed a whisper of a kiss on her lips. While looking into her eyes he said "I love you so much Arobella." He then dipped his head to kiss her. When Tyler's tongue pressed against her lips she opened up and let him in. His tongue was gliding softly along hers when he nibbled on her lower lip he started to pull her closer to his body. They were so wrapped up into their little world that they didn't realize that they were almost back down to the ground level and the others were waiting for them and all had grins on their faces.

"Hey Baby Boy it's a wrap you're holding up the line." Caleb was smacking Pogue on the back and laughing by the time they both got off the ride and walked over to where they were all waiting.

"Shut up Caleb, be happy that I'm finally making out with someone and not a closet gay like half the school thought." At that everyone laughed and Arobella said "You are pretty enough to be gay sometimes."

She started to crack up laughing at his expression. "Fine, make fun of me all you want but now I'm not going to win you any stuffed animals."

Arobella's face fell down slightly and mumbled a sorry and kissed him as her apology and they started to walk towards the house of mirrors to get Maggie. While the others were occupied talking amongst them selves Arobella looked up at Tyler and whispered "Not even that bear that's dressed up like a princess?"

Tyler laughed and did a one armed hug while walking and said "Nah I'll get you that princess baby, I just need to keep up appearances heh heh can't let the guys think you have me whipped like Sarah and Kate do them."

Arobella laughed and bumped into his side before wrapping an arm around his waist. "Where is she?"

**Maggie's POV**

While the others were all on the Ferris Wheel Maggie was in the house of mirrors trying to avoid the group of 12 year old boys who were chasing each other and bumping into anything and everyone, pretending to be Power Rangers. Somehow in one of her side jumps to avoid being barreled down she took a wrong turn and couldn't recount her steps to get back out. Soon she started to hear less and less the sounds of hyper kids and more of the silence and the generator that ran the lights in the house.

When she hit her fifth dead end she started to freak out a little and kicked the wall when another path led to a dead end. "Shitty shit, shit, shit. Stupid kids making me get lost."

She took out her cell phone to call Arobella and tell her that when she was done with the ride to come and get her out. But lucky her there was no reception in the house. She started to walk around to see if one of the corners would let her get a signal and managed to get one bar. She called but the phone only rang and then went to voice mail.

"Hey Arobella, when you get this come and get me I lost my way in this stupid house…hold on I think I hear someone …Hello? Hey whoever you are do you know the way out?" Beep, Beep, Beep. "Shit lost the friggin bar, anyway… Hey do you hear me?"

She heard what sounded like footsteps but no one seemed to be coming out of any of the mirrors. _Okay don't freak girl who ever that is probably stuck like you are and can't hear you. _The lights started to flicker in and out in a strobbing pattern so that cut down her visibility down. She thought she saw someone from the corner of her eye and decided to follow it and see if she could catch up to who ever it was. "Hey wait up… Are you lost too?"

Every time she turned where he last was she would just miss him. When she didn't see him at the next turn she stomped her foot in frustration and tried to see if her phone worked. When no bars showed up again she decided to turn around and take one of the turns she saw on the sides. When she turned the corner she ran straight into the arms of a guy and one that wrapped his arms around her. Maggie screamed and tried to fight her way out of his hold when the person finally spoke.

"Maggie stop fighting."

"What the hell!! Reid? What are you doing here? Arobella said you wouldn't be here."

"Asking about my whereabouts huh? Means you care ey?"

"As if… still you didn't answer my question"

"…Fine I'm here because I happen to see that you came in by yourself and didn't want you to get lost…which you seem to have done…So I'm here to rescue you."

"Um…okay, Thanks I guess." She followed his lead and spent most of the time staring at Reid's feet. When she had the courage to look past his knees she noticed that Reid had a giant lump coming out the side of his stomach. "Reid?"

"Yeah?" He stopped for a second to decide which way to turn and did a quick inni mini miney mo and chose left.

"Um what's wrong with your stomach? It's all lumpy." This caused Reid to stop in his tracks and turn to face her.

"Oh I forgot all about it." Reid pulled out a stuffed dog dressed like Santa Clause.

"The dog…what are you doing with it?"

He held out his hand and said "Here…I uh…. _Cough_ ...um I sort of got it for you." When Maggie just stood there speechless he took her hand and pressed the animal into her hand making her grab on to it. She just kept staring at the dogs' goofy grin so Reid took it as a sign for him to keep walking. Maggie followed Reid while looking at the dog and quietly said "Thank you Reid." With a smile. Reid was looking at her through the mirrors and saw her smiling down at the dog and felt his face getting a little warm and a feeling coming over him that was close to satisfaction. This was the first time that she smiled because of something nice he did since he first met her. _Finally some progress._ He spotted the light at the end of the tunnel and grabbed her free hand.

"Come on there's the exist." When they finally made it out Reid still kept a hold of her hand and they wove their way through all the people and stopped when they heard their names being called.

"Hey man what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like coming to these things" Tyler said in a confused voice. Everyone of them noticed how he was holding on to Maggie's hand and not letting go.

"I just decided to come and see if it's changed some from when I last was here."

Arobella spoke up next with a narrowing of her eyes at Reid. "And what are you doing with Maggie?"

"What are you my mother now baby girl? Don't worry I wasn't doing anything illegal. I thought she shouldn't be alone in there in case she got lost which she did by the way."

Sarah in a sing a song voice said "ooh and you're holding her hand-d-d. you sure it was just to make sure she wasn't lost?" At that Maggie realized she was still holding on to him and she let go of his hand like if it was the plague and moved over to where Maggie was standing and looking at her questioningly.

Pogue being the voice of reason for once said "Come on let them be. He's here now fine lets go I still want to get me a corn dog." Kate rubbed his belly laughing at him and slowly everyone started to follow Pogue's lead. Arobella looped her arm through Maggie's and walked behind Tyler and Reid. She whispered "Wasn't that the dog you wanted?...what happened in there Magg's?"

**(A/N: okies my puppies I am sorry it too a little long but this was finals week and I took my last final that I'll ever have to take and I am like uber happy and needed to blow off some steam lol now I have to prepare for the holidays with a grandmother whose coming in on Friday night : ( damn…..not happy bout that at alllllllllllll lol I have some things planned for the xmas and New years stuff so hopefully I'll get all my cleaning done before she shows up and before xmas and I can type it up for you all ……………..and in case its not up by then**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas Day

Disclaimer I don't own them.

(A/N: yeaaaaaaaa like only one review last chapter: ( so sad !! but I won't let that disturb my day and chapter writing.)

**(Arobella & Tyler POV) **

It was Christmas day and her mother was going to take a late night flight to St. Thomas with Mr. Garwin. Her mom had gotten her clothes and some really beautiful Sapphire earrings with a matching tear drop necklace. Arobella was happy that her mom was moving on with her life and that she found someone to make her happy but she couldn't help but still feel a little sad that she wouldn't get to spend the day with her; not to mention that she had never been apart from her mother for more then a week and that was only recently when they moved to Ipswich.

Arobella knew that her mom knew she was feeling a bit blue so to make up for her absence she over compensated by making Arobella enough cupcakes, cakes, cookies, and other things she would have normally made with her that day. She even gave permission for her to have Maggie spend the week with her if she wanted to. Maggie was having some family over so she couldn't really leave, but that was one detail Arobella didn't tell her mom. She didn't want her to worry too much.

When it was time for them to say goodbye they were both crying up a river and Mrs. Ronan promised to call every step of the way. Around 11 pm Tyler called to see if it was okay for him to go over and give her his Christmas gift.

"Yeah I would love some company…never realized how quiet it could be when mom isn't home. Besides I have a mountain of baked goods here that I can't eat all by myself."

They both hung up and Arobella went to the bathroom to do a last minute check up on her appearance. Satisfied that there weren't any eye boogers and that her hair wasn't a ball of fluff; she went to wait for Tyler by the kitchen door.

"Knock, knock it's Santa Clause!!"

Arobella opened the door and laughed at Tyler's welcoming words "Ha, ha very funny. Now come on in you have to help me with this mountain of food."

"Mmm baked goods and my girl on a holiday… what more can I ask for?" Arobella and Tyler laughed. On the way to the counter he suddenly hugged close to him, placing his head between her shoulder and neck, inhaling her scent that reminded him of a time when he was a kid and all anyone worried about was their spelling test; instead of powers and trying not to get addicted.

Arobella was caught off guard at first but quickly returned his hug enjoying the fact that they could do things like this whenever they wanted. She thought it was utterly sweet of him and it was a bonus that he had such a great body to hug. He felt strong, reliable and very much like he wasn't going to up and die on her one day like her father did. Tyler kissed her neck, then placed his hands on either side of her face tilting it up so that he could bend his head down to place a heart stopping kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back just a bit to look at her, she had on a glazed over look and was smiling. "I missed you Arobella."

Arobella with her arms still around him kissed his cheek and with a grin on her face said "It's only been a day and some hours…but if you want to miss me who am I to you? Besides I missed you right back. I didn't get to spend Christmas morning with my guy or give you your present."

"Good that you mentioned presents, because I have yours right here too" Arobella led Tyler up to her room where she had her gift for him on top of her bed.

"I took it out from under the tree this morning when all the other gifts where opened." She grabbed the small glitter blue box sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Here Merry Christmas Tyler, I hope that you like it. I've never had to shop for a boyfriend so it was a bit of a struggle trying to figure out what to get you."

"Anything you got me is just fine sweetie and Thank you." Tyler kissed her on the mouth and got to work opening up his gift. When he pulled open the box an instant smile appeared. It was a picture of them at the costume ball and they were both dancing and looking at each other with undisguised adoration on their faces. It was in a silver ornate frame. "I love it Arobella, thank you. I don't have a picture of us and this one is more then I could ask for. I don't even know who took this picture but who ever it was I owe them big time." Tyler leaned forward and kissed Arobella, he then pulled back to take his gift out from his jacket.

"Well I'll tell Sarah that you owe her one because it was her who took the picture and gave it to me. I had it doubled so we could both have one. But I'm glad you like it."

Tyler turned back to face her and told her to close her eyes and hold out her hand. When she did he placed a soft kiss on her lips and placed an even smaller box in her hand. He waited nervously as she opened the box. When she did she pulled out a small airplane on a sliver chain. "Look on the back of the plane I had something engraved on it."

Arobella was getting misty eyed as she read what was on the back; she then looked up at him with watery eyes and a radiant smile. "It's the date of the flight."

"It was the day I fist met you and gave you your first kiss." Tyler blushed a bit and Arobella held out the necklace for him to put it on her. When he had his hands behind her head working the clasp Arobella turned her face and kissed the side of his neck. Tyler pulled back, finished with the necklace and placed her hair around her the way he liked it; free with its wild curls.

Arobella placed a hand on his face, a tear came out from her eye and she kissed him with all the love she had for him. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me Tyler… I'll never take it off. Thank you."

Tyler smiled down into her face and said "I love you so much Arobella, I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you right now." Arobella's eyes watered up again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you Tyler."

After holding on to each other for what seemed like a life time they pulled back and passionately kissed each other. Arobella held on to the front of his shirt with one hand while the other went into the hair that she loved so much. Tyler had his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. It was like they couldn't get close enough to each other and needed something more; you couldn't even wedge a credit card between their bodies with how close they were. Arobella was nibbling on his bottom lip then putting her tongue in his mouth when she decided she needed to feel his chest. She ran her hands down Tyler's back eliciting a small groan from him. She started to pull off his sweater and run her hands up his muscular back. They parted only when Arobella took off the sweater completely, when it was off they grabbed at each other like ravenous dogs on a piece of meat. Arobella couldn't help but touch him all over, the last time she had seen his full chest and was free to touch wherever she felt they were in a swimming and he was wet. This time she took her time, starting at the base of his back where his muscles were firm. She worked her way up to his shoulders and felt the muscles working at her touch. He felt so strong and right that a warm tingling sensation started going on between her legs.

Tyler was crazy with need for Arobella, she was touching him in a way that he felt it deep in his bones and he needed to touch her the way she was touching him. He was rubbing her back and sides when he started to pull up her shirt. She felt incredibly soft and combined with the way she was running her hands over his shoulders he couldn't help but groan a little and bite her lip a little harder then usual. When he continued to pull her shirt up past her breasts without and signal of distress from Arobella he continued to pull the shirt completely off her. With the bedside lamp on there was a soft glow all around her skin making her even more beautiful to him. He saw her breathing a bit harder and that only drew his attention to her breasts. She had on a Turquoise low cut bra that showcased the greatest cleavage he had ever seen. When Tyler pulled her back into his arms and felt her skin on his and her breasts against his chest he started to breath even faster. With the need to touch her skin everywhere he kissed her deeply and started to run his hands up and down her sides. This made her shiver a bit and he felt when her nipples started to harden against his chest. Tyler moved his right hand up her side and gently cupped her breast. Arobella gasped at the sensation and looked up into Tyler's eyes. She saw the same hunger she had reflected in his burning gaze and it only grew when he ran his finger over her nipple. It kept on going back and forward until they were like marbles, he then pressed his forefinger and thumb on the nipple and Arobella couldn't stand it anymore. She moaned and kissed him hard as he repeated the same thing on her other breast. When she thought she couldn't take anymore he unclasped her bra and pulled down the straps, kissing her shoulders. She gasped when Tyler pulled her against his chest and they were both bare to feel each others bodies. Tyler wrapped his arms as tight as he could around her and kissed her, knowing she was entrusting him with her body. He was so enthralled by her that it was a jolt to his system when he felt her hands trying to unbuckle his belt. He started placing small kisses around her face and placed a hand on hers to stop. "Arobella…are you sure you want to do this?"

Arobella looked deep into his eyes and took the hand that was covering hers and placed it on her breast. Tyler instantly started to knead it and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at Tyler with love and a hot need for him "I trust you Tyler, I love you so I know this isn't wrong. I want you to be my first." She laughed a little making her eyes sparkle and added "Besides you've been my first in everything else, we cant break tradition now."

Tyler leaned her back onto the bed and thoroughly kissed her before getting off the bed and taking his shoes and pants off. He then reached over and gently pulled off Arobella's pants and panties off. He took a while to look at her and Arobella couldn't help but start to blush and started to move one of her hands up intending to cover her breasts. Tyler reached over and stopped her hand and said "There is no need for that; I don't want you to ever feel like you need to hide from me. I love how you look, feel, smell and basically are. You were meant for me Arobella." At his last declaration he kissed Arobella passionately and pulled off his black boxers. He then whispered "Look at me Arobella…I want you to see that I love you and that my body has no complaints about yours."

Arobella sat up on the bed and looked at Tyler fully naked in her front of her. She started with his nipples working up the nerve to look down. With each inch of skin she memorized to her mind she got redder and redder. She started to follow the light trail of hair down his hard stomach, noticing that it was lighter then the hair on his head which explained why she didn't see it when he was swimming. When she finally settled her gaze on his manhood all the air she was holding in came out in one huff of breath. _Oh my gawd…I have never seen anything like him._ Hi penis was standing up straight and long, the head was slightly wet and she could see veins popping out. She quickly looked up with a nervous face and he just stared at her as if looking into her soul. It was hard to look away from his eyes but she somehow managed. When she looked back down it was as if it had grown even more in the seconds that passed. She reached a hand out, she didn't notice it but Tyler did, that her hand was shaking with nerves as she lightly touched him.

Tyler closed his eyes at the sensation of having her touch him for the first time. He breathed in and out in and out trying not to succumb to the pleasure before he even got a chance to make love to her.

Arobella on the other hand was touching him everywhere with fascination. She started to run her nail up and down a vein that went from the base to the head when she looked up and saw that Tyler had his eyes closed and was breathing harder then she had ever seen him breath. She knelt up on the bed to get to eye level with his standing form, she then placed on hand on his face surprising him and making him open his eyes. Her other hand remained touching his penis. When they were eye to eye there was so much fire and need passing between them that there was no need for words. Arobella just wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her. Tyler automatically wrapped his arms around her, one hand going down her butt to pull her closer. Arobella leaned back onto the bed and brought Tyler down with her.

Once they were stretched out skin to skin they both felt like their souls were saying _"Finally I'm where I belong."_ Tyler nudged her knees apart and placed his body back down over hers. He kissed her trying to maintain the chain holding him from rushing to be inside of her. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at the girl he was in love with and whispered "It might hurt…I'm sorry."

Arobella wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist and smiled up at him. "I'm not afraid Tyler…this was meant to be."

Tyler kissed her and started to move into her. When he felt resistance he wanted to stop but Arobella bit his shoulder and placed her hands on his butt and pulled him down all the way making them fit as one. The slight tinge of pain made her flinch and Tyler automatically apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay…keep moving Tyler." Tyler rose up a bit enough to look at her and the sight made his heart hurt with love. Arobella was looking up at him with desire in her eyes mixed with love. He saw the necklace he gave her nestled between her breasts. He couldn't help it anymore and started to move his hips in and out of her. He started out slow and soft not wanting to hurt her anymore then he had but then Arobella started to get into her own rhythm and was meeting his thrusts with her own going faster and faster as she felt her body start to tingle from her feet up. She was kissing him all over his chest and neck moaning his name when she felt her orgasm take her breath away.

Tyler raised his face to look down at Arobella as she had her first orgasm. He felt her tightening around him more and more as she rode the waves of her pleasure. She looked so beautiful to him and she was gripping him so tight to the point where he couldn't stop anymore and he started to move in and out of her faster and faster and the started to move back and forward with his thrusts. Arobella was screaming with pleasure and holding on tight to him when he finally started to have his own orgasm. They both felt each others essence mixing together knowing there was nothing to stop them now.

Tyler finally collapsed on top of Arobella kissing her shoulder and whispering over and over her name and that he loved her. When he had enough strength to move he tried to get off her so he wasn't crushing her but she said "No, I want feel you over me still." Tyler did the next best thing and rolled them both over so that she was on top of him. She looked down at him with her hair a mess and her lips swollen from their kisses. "I love you Tyler, I always will." They kissed each other and Arobella watched when his eyes turned black and he used to cover their bodies with a blanket. Arobella saw herself reflected in his eyes and smiled at his thoughtfulness. She placed small kisses on each of his eye lids, and mouth before settling down to rest her head on his chest with their arms holding on tight to each other. Her breathing started to even out and the last thing Tyler heard her whisper before succumbing to sleep was her saying "I want to be with you forever."

Tyler wrapped his arms even tighter around her holding her close to his heart saying "We will be my love." He closed his eyes and let sleep take him to join his love.

(A/N: Hey guys!!! I had hoped to have this out for Christmas but I couldn't sorry!!! Grandmother came and last minute preparations for the xmas party took over and I was dead asleep every night by 5 am : (… I hope you guys all had a good holiday and got what you wished for and as always please review!! )


	24. Chapter 24

**Morning Afterglow **

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them…BUT I do own the copy of gossip girl my sis got me for x-mas….

**(Arobella POV)**

Around 8 am on December 26 Arobella woke up groggy and wondering why her stomach felt heavy. When she tried to get up and go to the bathroom she noticed that the weight on her stomach was Tyler's arm and she was naked. She quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back out in her fluffy purple robe she saw that Tyler was still asleep so she went downstairs to make some pancakes with sausage and eggs for them.

In the middle of listening to a phone tap that the local radio station was doing and pouring the eggs into the skillet she yelped when Tyler's arms came around her from behind.

"You scared me Tyler… come down the stairs a little louder next time will ya."

Tyler just laid his head on her shoulders with his arms still holding on to her. He kissed her neck and noticed that she had a love bite on her collar bone that he couldn't resist kissing. "I woke up and you weren't in my arms. I'll forgive you cause you're making me food but next time no getting out of bed until 10." Tyler was laughing at her facial expression.

"I'm forgiven huh? Guess I shouldn't have gotten too happy thinking lovey dovey thoughts of us and decided to make you breakfast." She was grinning back at him and pressing her body closer to his. Tyler started to breathe a little harder and pressed his lips to her ear and whispered "Pay attention to the eggs or not I'm going to do something that's going to guarantee that those eggs are beyond burnt."

Arobella blushed a deep red remembering all that they had done during the night and quickly decided to cook the eggs before she burnt the house down. When she brought their plates over to the table Tyler looking at her with a secret smile. While eating they decided to go watch I am legend at the Mall movie theater. Being separated for an hour while they showered and got dressed was torture for them, Arobella decided to wear a low cut green top that showed a bit of her pink and black lace bra when she moved forward, some dark jeans with her boots, her hair in a ponytail and the necklace Tyler gave her. Tyler was waiting for her by his Hummer when she came out and she ran into his arms where he proceeded to swing her around and kiss her. They were acting like they were apart for weeks instead of the short time. During the movie Arobella was on the edge of her seat wondering what was going to happen next. When Will Smiths dog died and she cried a little Tyler hugged her to him and kissed her on the forehead. By the time the movie ended they decided to go window shopping.

It was hot in the mall so they left their coats off and Tyler kept getting glances of a pink and black lace bra. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not but he was not one to complain. They slipped into a book store and were heavily making out with Tyler's hand on Arobella's breast and her hands pulling his hips closer to hers when the store manager walked in on them and told them to get out or buy something.

They mumbled a sorry and quickly walked out of the store. They afterwards went to the drug store where they picked up some condoms and then to a woman's shop where Tyler picked out one outfit he wanted to see her in and she picked out one for herself. When they went to the men's store to pick out boxers; Arobella jokingly picked out a thong for him to wear and made half the store stare at them when she burst out laughing at his facial expression. They settled on some tight blue Armani boxers and some red ones that matched Arobella's hair.

They spent the entire week together hardly separated for more then a few hours and their friends all figured out that they had consummated their relationship. When Arobella's mom came back from her vacation with a golden tan and a ring on her finger she knew that she was stuck with Reid for life their parents planned to announce it on New Years Eve so they were sworn to secrecy. Arobella was trying to wrap her mind around the face that she would soon know when Reid farted, took or didn't take a shower and basically all things brothers did; when she realized that she needed to get Maggie an invitation for the New Years Eve party being thrown at her house the following day. When she called to make sure she was coming they made it a date to meet up in town in 20 mins to go shopping.

**(MAGGIE POV) **

Maggie was waiting outside the coffee shop's entrance when she spotted Arobella coming towards her. After they hugged each other and got their hot chocolates they ducked into one of the local dress shops and were browsing the racks.

"So…haven't seen you in a while…has Tyler finally let you out of his sexual haze long enough to communicate with the world?"

Arobella blushed and laughed at Maggie's comment but she couldn't hide the lovesick smile she at the mention of Tyler's name. Maggie heaved a sad sigh wondering if she would ever find someone to moon over the way Arobella did over Tyler. When they went to the dressing rooms and Maggie noticed she kept picking out outfits that would have covered her body when she was heavier she decided that enough was enough.

"Arobella… I'm tired of being the one that no one asks out. My new years resolution is to be more out going and approach a guy at the party tomorrow. Who knows I might even get to kiss someone when the clock strikes 12."

Arobella looked shocked at Maggie's out burst but soon got with the game plan and went out to get Maggie a kick ass dress for tomorrow. She came back with a black halter dress that was form fitting, red spaghetti strapped calf length dress and a royal blue one that enhanced her breasts and waif like figure.

"Here try on these and when you settle on one, we're going to the hair salon and getting your hair cut."

After trying on all the dresses they settled on the red dress and picked out appropriate lacey underwear to go with the dress. They went to the shoe store where Maggie picked out some strapy mile high shoes.

When it came to the time for Maggie to cut her hair she cried a little but sucked it up. In the end she didn't loose much on the length but got it layered with side sweep bangs. Both girls were so excited for the next day that they were bouncing in their seats on the way back home.

That night Maggie tried on the whole ensemble and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't help but feel nervous at the prospect of getting out of her shell, but when she fell asleep her last thought was "_What will Reid say?"_

**New Years Eve **

There were cars being parked along the street with Valets waiting for the next person and next tip. The loud music could be heard 8 houses down and no one cared because they were all at the party too. Arobella was gyrating against Tyler on the dance floor and both were lost in their own world. She was wearing a silver halter dress that had a partial puffy skirt that had 5 layers of taffeta under the first one, with her hair in an up do and Tyler's necklace with her Sapphire earrings. Tyler was wearing grey slacks with a white shirt and silver tie; he was holding on tight to Arobella's waist and trying to get glances down the front of her dress to see if she had on the black strapless bra he had seen in her shopping bag the other day.

When Maggie walked in with her mother several heads turned their way and several guys were making their way across the dance floor to get a shot at the girl no one noticed before. Arobella spotted her and called out her name waving her arm wildly almost knocking Tyler in the nose. Arobella dragged Tyler with her across the room and they greeted Maggie's mom with hugs and kisses.

"You see Tyler I told you she would show up with what I helped picked out." She turned to Maggie and said "He thought you chicken out at the last minute and I would have to bake him cookies, but I had faith in you so now he owes me a strip tease."

Maggie laughed at the image she got in her head of Tyler doing a strip tease. Maggie's mom went off to mingle and the girls and Tyler went off back to the dance floor to dance the night away with their friends.

Arobella got close to Tyler's ear and said "would you look at her? All those guys she was always to shy to go up and talk to are now talking to her!! I'm so happy she's finally taking a chance. Not to mention she looks hot.."

Tyler pulled back and looked down at her face and said "She may be hot but you're the only one that's making Me hot right now." He then picked her up to twirl her around. They were laughing and so happy with each other that other people on the dance floor couldn't help but envy their happiness.

Tyler's parents were watching their son twirl Arobella around and couldn't help but start imagining what their future grandchildren would look like. They automatically gravitated towards Mrs. Ronan soon to be Mrs. Garwin and gush about their kids.

"Just look at him Julia I've never seen my boy smile that much or look that happy. Not even when we gave him that Hummer for his birthday." Mrs. Simms was holding a hand to her chest while holding on to her husbands hand with the other.

"I know what you mean, my Arobella has been walking on clouds since Christmas and mind you when I left her she was in tears…. You don't suppose that they've…. You know done it do you?" Mrs. Ronan said with a slight frown and trying to look for physical signs of those two having done it.

"Oh come on now love let the kids be… your remember what it was like when you were in love for the first time. Now come on it's time to make our announcement."

Archibald and Julia went up to the DJ's stand and took a mike, the music came to a halt and a few people were groaning at that. "Hello all… I would first like to thank you all for coming tonight to share in bringing in the New Year with me and my daughter."

They waited for the applause to end before Mr. Garwin took the microphone from her, "Secondly we would like to share some special news with you all…this magnificent woman next to me, Julia Ronan, has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me."

The room broke out in cheers and whistles as Mr. Garwin dipped Julia and kissed her soundly. When she came back up for air she laughed and Archibald continued on with his speech, "I know that this new year will be one of the best ones I have for years to come, not only do I get a beautiful wife but I get an equally beautiful daughter…wave at everyone Arobella" Arobella waved shyly feeling weird having a spotlight on her. "Hopefully she might kick some sisterly sense into Reid and he'll settle down and stop giving the maids a headache." Everyone laughed at that including Reid who had his arm wrapped around Arobella's shoulders." Anyway Happy New Year and let me let you all get back to your fun.

Mr. Garwin and Mrs. Ronan were surrounded by well wishers and people asking when the wedding was going to be held so that they could schedule it in to their date planners. The party continued on with dancing and liquor and everyone having a good time. When it was five minutes till the New Year everyone gathered around and pulled out their horns and got close to the person they wanted to kiss.

**(MAGGIE POV)**

Maggie was having a great time. She was happy for Arobella's mom but she was also dreading the time when they would have to move in because that meant Reid would be around more often and he would bug her. Although all night he hadn't really said much to her…he just kept looking at her and glaring at the guys who were dancing with Maggie. Mysteriously every one of the guys who danced with her fell to an accident. First it was the spilled drink on one guy's shirt, then the drink on the guy's pants, then one of them started to sweat profusely and the last one had his pants rip on him.

Maggie was starting to think that maybe the dress was jinxed or something when she heard people starting to count down to midnight. She started to look for her mom to bring in the New Year with her. She spotted her next to Arobella's mom and was making her way to her when she hear "**Ten, nine, eight, seven" **

Someone blocked her path and she tried to walk around them but they wouldn't move, "Excuse me…(five, four)" Maggie craned her neck to see who it was when she froze on the spot.

Staring down at her were the blue eyes of the one guy who hadn't tried to make a pass at her that night. "two, one HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" the crowd burst out into cheers and noise makers. Reid placed his hands on Maggie's face and leaned down to kiss her. Maggie was stiff as a board at first not believing that this was happening to her when Reid pulled back and whispered on her lips "Happy New Year Maggie" then he proceeded to pull her into his arms and kiss her like he had been wanting to since the day at the park.

Reid thought that she was going to remain unresponsive to him when she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

**(Arobella POV) **

Arobella and Tyler were just finishing one of their million kisses to bring in the New Year when Arobella spotted something that stopped her in mid kiss. "Oh. My. God. Look over there." Tyler, Pogue &Kate and Caleb and Sarah all turned to look at what had caused Arobella to shout and surprise, surprise they were all stunned to find Reid kissing Maggie and Maggie being stiff for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Reid and kissing him back. Kate put it in words that reflected everyone's thoughts "Holy shit...I thought they hated each other"

(A/N: hehehhe I'm putting this one up early because I don't know when I'll have more time to write so hopefully you will all like it and review!! P.S. I passed all my classes so I'm good to go and can Graduate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No more schooooooooooool AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH)


	25. Chapter 25

**I thought you hated me**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them **

**(Maggie POV)**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what am I doing? One second I'm going towards my mom and the next I'm sucking face with Reid. _

Reid was pulling Maggie closer into his arms and trying to work his way into her mouth with his tongue when Maggie suddenly pulled back and her hand flew to her mouth with her eyes going wide. She mumbled something Reid didn't hear because everyone was still cheering about the New Year. When he asked what? She looked back at him then turned around and pushed her way through the crowd. He saw her walking towards the backdoor and was on his way to follow her when he was stopped by a bunch of girls from Spencer's who were trying to get a new years kiss from him.

Meanwhile Maggie was on a bench in Arobella's Garden with her head between her knees hyperventilating and trying not to cry. She was confused about what just happened, she has hated Reid for so long and lately she was finding him more tolerable but she couldn't forget what he did to her. And now she was just seen by probably half the guests there, kissing him back. Kids there must probably think that she's going to end up being another notch on his bed post. She didn't even want to be anywhere near his bed post…or did she?

She suddenly felt cold and realized that she ran out of the house with out her coat but she didn't want to go back inside or not he might find her. Maggie was starting to regret her decision of dressing up in her new sexy persona and trying to stand out a little more. She missed the quiet shadows and the un-churned up emotions she was having. For so long her goal was finish school and get away from the stuck up idiots of Ipswich; now she was…she didn't know what she was but the quiet mousy Maggie was going to be hard to get back now that half a party saw her kissing Reid Garwin. She put her head in her hands and had herself a mini melt down of tears.

**(Reid POV)**

"Shit where the hell did she go?" Reid was scanning the guests at the party hoping to find any sign of a red dress. Girls were giving him the eye and hoping to get lucky with him but he was more concerned about finding Maggie and finding out why she ran away from him after a kiss like that.

"Reid! Can you tell me what the hell was that all about?" Reid looked down and saw Arobella with everyone else standing around him with expressions ranging from shocked, surprised and interest but Arobella had one of rage.

Arobella poked Reid in his chest and asked the question again but Reid was having none of that. He turned away from them and went to the back of the house hoping that Maggie might have been in the kitchen or in one of the dens. Arobella would have followed but Tyler held her back. He heard Tyler telling her to "let him be that he has other things to worry about now." What Reid didn't see was Maggie's mother going up to him.

"Excuse me young man but I have a bone to pick with you…" Reid looked down at a short woman who was around her late forties with a polished looking bob hair cut and a black feminine power suit.

"Um… okay lady I don't know what I did to you but I'm kind of looking for someone right now so what ever it was can it wait?"

Reid tried to sidestep the woman but she gripped his arm hard enough to stop Reid in his tracks and almost wince in pain. "Look lady what the hell—"

"You listen up to me, you must be that Garwin boy my baby told me about…I saw what just happened and I don't care who you or your parents are in this town I will not have you messing up my daughter like you did the last time, or else I will take care of you…got it?"

Reid started to get a little scared at the woman and was shaking his head yes just to get her away from him when her words finally kicked in. "Wait a minute how do you know me? And what do you mean you kno—OH your Maggie's mother."

"No shit, now do you understand what I said or do you need to have it explained again?"

She got a gleam in her eyes and Reid finally had had enough of being treated like a demon child.

"Um with all due respect ma'am, you're kind of freaking me out right now so I don't want or mean to piss you off, but I know what I did was wrong and I've been trying to make up for that…but whatever goes on between me and your daughter I think we should try to solve it first before we ask for reinforcements. Now could you let go of my arm and step like ten five feet away from me before you hurt me?"

Maggie's mother couldn't help but internally laugh at the boys' reaction. She normally used this attitude in board meetings and negotiations so she could be taken seriously and she knew that he was trying to make amends with Maggie from what she was telling her. BUT she did see her daughter run away from him with a hysterically trapped expression. She wanted Maggie to let her mind make up a few things for herself before Reid stormed in and made her crazier. "Fine I will step away from you but know this if you hurt my little girl the consequences will be dire…now when you find her tell her that I wish her a happy new year."

Reid didn't really know if he was given the okay to look for Maggie or given a death sentence but either way he looked at it he was free from Maggie's mother and he ran towards the back of the house.

Once outside Reid took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. _"Fuck now I have her scary ass mother, Arobella and probably everyone mad at me and after me."_

He was walking along the house when he heard someone sniffling followed by hiccups. Walking over to see who it was he saw Maggie whipping tears off her face and trying to clean up some of the mascara running down the corner of one eye. He walked over to her and offered her a handkerchief. When she looked up to see who it was she groaned and looked away from him whipping her eye. Reid sat down next to her and they stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

Reid couldn't take it anymore and asked what he had been dying to know "What did you run away?"

"I don't know…I'm supposed to hate you right now and you are supposed to NOT be kissing me."

"Hey last time I checked you were the one that kissed me right back" Reid said indignantly. When he saw that she looked like she might cry again he remembered that he came with a purpose and it wasn't to make him the victim. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off that way……you just confuse me and I'm not used to being confused, especially when it comes to girls."

Maggie looked surprised at Reid's admission and quietly said "Oh…at least I'm not the only one."

"Well what do you feel now?"

"I'm not sure; I mean I know I'm still mad about what happened last year…but you have been nicer to me and I have noticed that you aren't as big of a man whore like you were last year."

Reid chuckled at that and said "Thanks I guess. It's good to know that someone is noticing my change…the guys think I'm still a jerk with girls but I don't know I've just been restless."

Maggie stayed quiet not knowing what to say and realizing that Reid probably needed to talk about his emotions more then she did. At least she had her mom and Arobella to talk to but he had his friends who all expected him to be the black sheep and probably never took the time to really have a heart to heart talk with him because they each had girlfriends. She was taken out of her deep thought when he started to talk again.

"You know…I haven't actually been out on a date/booty call/ or anything with a girl in like four months…Don't tell anyone I told you that." Maggie just nodded her head yes. They were both quiet deep in their own thoughts when Reid noticed that Maggie was shivering from the cold because she ran out without her coat. He got up and took off his blazer, then placed it on her shoulders before sitting down again.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…can I ask you something?" Reid turned his body on the bench so that he was facing Maggie.

Maggie frowned deep in thought before finally nodding her head yes. "How come your different tonight?; Not that I'm complaining mind you, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you look this…this"

Reid was making hand gestures indicating her outfit and hair cut and Maggie was expecting the worst and turned her face away from his gaze not wanting to see his face when he told her she looked bad or something worse.

"This hot!" Maggie whipped her head around and looked at Reid and saw that he was taking in her outfit and liking what he saw.

"You think I look hot?" Maggie blushed then looked at her toes so Reid wouldn't notice her blush or her smile.

"Yea I do but you still haven't answered my question" Reid was smiling at her hoping that she didn't take it as a smirk.

Maggie slid a glance at him and then opened her mouth to speak. "I was tired of everyone seeing me as the fifth wheel and never being looked at for me or even considered as a date when a party or ball happens in this town…. I told Arobella that I would make my new year's resolution that I would get out of my shell and try to be more approachable to guys."

"I guess it worked…no one could get near you all night because you were always dancing with some schmo." Reid looked mad at the thought of all those guys with their hands all over her.

"Yea…I uh noticed you had a problem with all those guys. What they do to you anyway, win at pool?"

"No…"

"Just no? you really expect me to believe that Reid Garwin is pissed off at someone just because…come on I just practically bared my soul here and you're lying to me…how do you expect people to take you seriously if you don't take yourself seriously."

Maggie scoffed at Reid and got up to go back into the party and try and talk her mom into leaving early when Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I was mad at them was because they got to do what I've been dying to do for days now."

Maggie quirked an eye brow and said "You mean rip your pants, spill drinks all over yourself and sweat all over me?"

"No… I wanted to hold you in my arms and dance every dance with you and have you look at me the way you looked at those guys…like you were having fun and didn't care about anything else. I wanted to have you in my arms and like it there and smile at me for once and actually mean it."

Maggie just looked at Reid who had let go of her arm and was looking off at the flowers when she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips.

(A/N: Hey all I hope you all like how it's going…I'll try and update some more. As always please review)


	26. Chapter 26

**I thought you hated me Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…sad isn't it:P**

**(Maggie and Reid POV)**

"No… I wanted to hold you in my arms and dance every dance with you and have you look at me the way you looked at those guys…like you were having fun and didn't care about anything else. I wanted to have you in my arms and like it there and smile at me for once and actually mean it."

Maggie just looked at Reid who had let go of her arm and was looking off at the flowers when she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips.

Reid was taken aback once more at her initiating the kiss but he quickly got over his mental paralysis and wrapped his arms around Maggie and softly kissed her like he had been dying to do so. When Maggie pulled back she placed her head against his shoulder and said "I don't know what to do about you Reid. One minute I can't stand you then the next I help but wonder what you're doing or thinking."

Reid felt something warm and welcoming happening in his chest and he wasn't as afraid of it as he thought he might have been. He placed his hands on either side of her face and turned it up to look at him. He smiled down sweetly at her and said "I know how you feel…we could take it slow. See what happens and stuff and if in the end you still want to slug me I wont complain."

Maggie laughed at him but nodded her head okay. "Fine, we'll take it slow for now."

Reid felt all the tension he had inside of him for weeks melt away. He got up from the bench and held out his hand for Maggie's. She placed her hand in his and blushed a bit wondering if she was setting herself up for something wonderful or for another heartbreaking fall.

When Reid started leading them back towards the party Maggie spoke up, "Um…could we not go back in just yet? I know Arobella and some of the others must have seen me run out like a crazy and I don't want to face them just yet."

Just then the Pierces song Three Wishes was playing inside and Reid looked at Maggie and with a smoldering look asked her to dance with him. Maggie went into Reid's arms and placed her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her hips. (**A/N: it's the song that played on gossip girl and I love it and you should look up the lyrics coz its soooo Reid and Maggie lol)**

They both started to sway to the music; Maggie laid her head on Reid's shoulder for once glad that she decided to wear heels so that she wouldn't be so short next to Reid. Reid on the other hand was skimming his hands up and down her back causing a shiver to go down Maggie's spine.

"You know your mom is a really scary woman…I forgot she told me to tell you happy New Year."

Maggie lifted her head and looked up at Reid with a confused look. "Huh? When did you talk to my mom?"

"When I was looking for you she grabbed me and basically threatened my very existence if I hurt you….Very scary."

Maggie couldn't help it she had never seen Reid act scared or nervous, it was always his confidence that made him who he was and to see that shaken up was a bit funny. It started out with a grin which quickly escalated to her bursting out laughing.

Reid didn't even care that she was laughing at him; she was smiling and this was the most positive emotion he had seen come out of her directed at him. He thought at that moment she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He genuinely smiled down at her, his eyes holding something warm for Maggie, making his entire demeanor more attractive.

When Maggie finally stopped laughing she still had a smile on her face when she spoke "So you went looking for me huh" Reid actually blushed a little and mumbled a yes before spinning Maggie away from him and then bringing her back against his chest. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and was placing smaller ones up her neck and jaw when he saw someone coming towards them.

A drunk Kira and Aaron were stumbling from around the corner of the house laughing and sloppily making out when Aaron spotted Reid kissing and dancing with Maggie.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Garwin and one of his many whores." Kira laughed in her drunken stupor and Reid automatically placed Maggie a bit behind him but held on to her hand.

Maggie nervously went to push up her glasses and forgot she had put on her contacts when Kira focused in on her. "Wait…ss-is that da bitch who hit me in seface?" she was waving her hands around and sloshing her glass of champagne. Aaron took a closer look at Maggie and got a lecherous look in his eyes. He let go of Kira and was stumbling his way over to them.

"Shey baby you looking better…hows bout you come wif me? I'll ssshow you a real good time." He tried to reach for Maggie completely ignoring Reid getting angrier by the second. When he tried to push Reid out of the way Reid punched Aaron, sending him flying into a rose bush. Kira found that hilariously funny and was laughing up a storm when she started to pee on herself. This caused her to laugh even harder and Reid took a hold of Maggie's hand and led them back into the party.

"Geez those two are so pathetic…"

"No kidding, you want to go find Arobella or your mom?" Maggie looked and saw her mom dancing with some guy she didn't know and didn't want to spoil her fun. When she saw Arobella she found her with her back towards Tyler and his arms wrapped around her whispering something in her ear as they danced to their own little tune.

Maggie turned her face back to Reid, smiling and said "I'd rather stay with you."

Reid smiled down at her and led her to the outskirts of the dance floor.

**(Arobella POV)**

After worrying about Maggie for ten minutes and Tyler reassuring her that she would be fine Arobella was finally enjoying the rest of the party. Tyler kept her close to him all night and she couldn't tell if it was partly because he didn't want to spend it away from her or because he was using her to shield a part of his body that seemed to be very active whenever he looked down her dress or danced really close to her. Either way she didn't care, she was too happy and in love with him to care what people thought. Like right now he was whispering in her ear, making her shiver and her nipples harder a bit.

"I love you so much Arobella. I love how you smell, how your eyes light up when you're happy, I love your voice…mmm I especially love it when you're screaming my name. Spend the night with me baby. Your mom is probably going to be busy with Mr. Garwin and if anything you can always say you're staying with one of the girls."

Arobella looked back over her shoulder into Tyler's blue eyes which were currently looking at her with undisguised lust for her. He tightened his grip on her which caused her breasts to push up more against the dress. His gaze got even hotter if it was possible and he turned her around and placed his hands on her hips drawing her closer to his swelling manhood.

Arobella felt the bulge and felt her skin flush with heat. She moved her arms from his shoulders and buried her hands in his hair bringing his face down to hers for a smoldering kiss. She bit down on his lip before running her tongue over it when she started to kiss a path to his ear. She whispered "You still owe me a strip tease…I'm going to collect on it tonight" she then nibbled on his ear lobe causing him to groan and bury his head between her neck and shoulders before he lost all control and hauled her up on to his shoulders and ran up to her room.

Luckily Caleb and Sarah were there to play chaperone. "Hey you two…knock it off before you give those old ladies a heart attack over there." Maggie looked over to where he motioned with his head and sure enough there were some little old ladies sitting at one of the tables near them all fanning themselves and looking at Tyler like he was the fountain of youth.

Arobella couldn't help but start laughing at how weird it was having those old women act that way and Tyler was smiling politely and wished them a Happy New Year, causing them to all blush and make googley eyes at him. Tyler looked down at Arobella and laughed. "You so messed up baby, you shouldn't be laughing at them. They're just lonely and need some sport."

That only caused Arobella to laugh even harder "Oh yeah sport…the only sport they want to play is one where I'm not in the picture and you guys are naked and horizontal!"

"Oh Ewe that is just so wrong…oh wait now I have a mental picture, thank you very much! I think one of them used to baby sit me when my mom took me with her to her club meetings"

Arobella found him so unbelievably adorable that she ran her hand through his hair and kissed soundly on the lips. "There, there Tyler I won't let the little old ladies take advantage of you. Besides if they went and kidnapped you I would have no one to keep me warm at night."

That brought back Tyler's mind back on track and he smiled down at her hopefully. "So you're coming with me tonight?" Arobella bit her bottom lip and nodded her head yes. Tyler leaned down and kissed her till she forgot about old naked ladies and him in the same sentence. From the looks of things the New Year was starting off with a bang.

(A/N: hmm I think it was kinda short but oh well lol I kinda wanna move on with it but its not new years yet!!!! Lol I know I know its stupid but I like matching up holidays with this lmao it makes it more real hehehehhee anyhoo I'll probably get working on the other chaps. Soon and move on As always please review !! )


	27. Chapter 27

2008 baby!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**(Reid POV) **

Around 4 am Maggie had to leave with her mom and Reid was stalling the entire time not wanting to have her leave him. He was finally feeling lighter and somewhat at peace. He thought that maybe this why one of the reasons that his brothers were so whipped by their girls…they lifted some of the weight off their shoulders from being the "sons of Ipswich" and the powers. The girls made them feel like other normal kids with girlfriend issues and things like that. He had never actually taken the time to get to know a girl and find out what made her laugh or pissed her off; he usually spent the time trying to talk her into his bed. Which was why he at times felt awkward with Maggie because he didn't know what he was supposed to or not supposed to do with a girl he liked on an emotional level.

He spent the rest of the night bunking in one of the guest rooms next to Arobella's knowing that his dad was there and Arobella wasn't. She had snuck out of the house when everyone was to tired to think straight and went over to have a kinky night with Tyler. As a result he was jittery and biting on his finger nails, the only person he trusted to ask about girls was Tyler and he was off getting some. Caleb would try to act all sage like and give him boring outdated crap to try on Maggie. Pogue was kind of a brute, if he liked a girl or something about her he just went up to her and told her. He didn't have any finesse when it came to wooing a girl like Maggie. Tyler was the only one that was with the times and more in tune with the way the others thought.

At one point he even go so desperate that he went into Arobella's room and used her laptop to google up ways to be romantic.

(Arobella POV)

That was how Arobella found him when she came back to her room. Reid was asleep on her bed surrounded by Harry Potter stuff and her laptop on sleep mode with a bunch of paper with notes written down on it.

She quietly went up to him to see what it was he was looking at and couldn't help but get all girly and Aww at him. On the sheet she picked up he had written "Things to help Maggie like Me." there were points written and scratched off with side notes written on the corners of the page.

Arobella quietly gathered all the pages and her laptop. She pulled the blanket that had Hermione and Krum dancing at the Yule ball that her mom had made for her the year before. She sat down at her desk and went to task organizing his list and giving him helpful hints as to what Maggie might like. She even went and made a list that detailed things Maggie liked and didn't like. For instance Maggie liked sweet and sour chicken with French fries and Cheese cake but detested all sea food unless it was the fish sticks with cheese inside of them. At the end of the list she put hearts and exclamation points around "Maggie told me she likes when you used to smile at her."

Feeling like she was helping in her best friend and soon to be brother in the path of blessed happiness she grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. When she was done she went to talk with her mom.

She found her in the kitchen staring at the fridge deciding on what to eat. Arobella went up to her mom and hugged her from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey mom!"

"Well aren't we in a chipper mood this morning baby girl?" Mrs. Ronan ran her hand through Arobella's hair.

"Yes I am…My mom is about to get married to Lucius--I mean Mr. Garwin, I have a kick ass boyfriend, friends I like, and a brother who I'm finding out has a soft spot for my best friend."

"I'm glad for you baby girl. But about this kick ass boyfriend…I hope you were smart and remembered out little talk and that you used protection."

Arobella's face paled before turning cherry red and she tried to come up with an explanation. Her mom held up a hand "Before you try to deny it remember a mother knows all….and it helped that Reid snores like a truck. Imagine my surprise when I found him in your bed and you no where to be seen. I called Tyler's mother and she checked in on him and you were both asleep."

Arobella put her face in her hands muttering "Oh just kill me now, this isn't happening…"

Arobella's mom pulled out a tub of Vanilla Swiss Almond Ice cream and two spoons before she guided Arobella to sit at the kitchens table. "Don't act all wigged out baby girl…I kind of figured you had already done it but it was just as a shock to me to Really know that my baby girl wasn't a baby anymore."

Arobella got even redder if possible and Mrs. Ronan couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her daughter. "Just tell me you used protection and I won't bring up the subject again."

Arobella had her head buried in her arms but nodded her head and a muffled yes could be heard. "Good…now that that's settled I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Arobella looked up with a frown. "Trust me mom anything right now would be better then what I just went through." She grabbed a spoon and started eating some of the ice cream.

"I don't know if you know this or not but…Archie has…powers and I'm not talking about the powers in the business world; I'm referring to the woo, woo Harry Potter kind of powers."

Arobella swallowed the lump of ice cream and nodded her head. "Uh huh"

Arobella's mom frowned "Uh huh? That's all you have to say?"

"Kind of…I know you're not crazy. And um I kind of already knew a little…"

"What do you mean 'a little?"

"Uh…Tyler is like him, and so are the others. Don't tell them that I said anything because they are really wiggy about that. But I have known for a while now. Seeing as how you're marrying into the family I guess it's kind of ok. Personally I think it's kind of cool, minus the icky side effects and stuff I wish I could do some of the things Tyler can do. Like last night he…" Arobella turned red muttering a never mind remembering how he had lifted them up in the air and were basically do making out and heavily petting each other before he lost his concentration and they landed hard on his bed. At the time it was utterly romantic, funny, and exhilarating but now she was remembering it was her mom she was talking to and not Maggie.

"Okay…so you knew about it. Okay, okay good I won't have to explain it to you later. Now how about we put this back and have a girl's day out just you and me? I wanted to start looking for a wedding dress before Archie went and organized the entire thing and didn't let me lift a finger. That man is so demanding sometimes… but that's what I love about him. He nit picks only because he wants me to have a glamorous wedding."

Arobella looked at how happy her mom was and couldn't deny her anything. "Sure mom let me just go upstairs and grab my purse and shoes." On her way up she texted Tyler to tell him she would be shopping with her mom so she couldn't go make sure he was still alive after last night. She also told him to be on the look out that their parents knew they did it last night.

Reid was rubbing his eyes when Arobella walked in. "Ah good, you're up. There's plenty of food downstairs if you're hungry; Mom and me are going to go shop for wedding dresses. I organized your list by the way it's over there and I made some notes of my own Casanova. See ya later."

**(REID POV)**

Reid just frowned "What?" he looked down at his lap and saw he was wrapped up in Harry Potter paraphernalia and quickly got out of bed. He walked over to her desk and saw that she had rewritten his notes in a more legible manner. When he came upon the list of Maggie's likes and dislikes he felt like some of his worries were for nothing. He had his own little life coach there and she was going to soon be his sister so it was for free; how much luckier could a guy get? He put on his shoes and went to forage for food.

With a mountain of sandwiches and a bottle of water he went to Tyler's house next door.

When Tyler opened up his bedroom door he thought it was Arobella "Hey baby you left you…Oh wait, it's you"

With a mouth full of food Reid replied "Good morning to you too, so what did my dear ole sis leave here?"

"Nothing… what are you doing up this early?" Tyler stuffed Arobella's panties in his back pockets so Reid wouldn't see them, but no such luck.

"I hope you intentions with my sister are noble. If not I just might have to beat you up." Reid wiggled his eye brows up and down and sat down on Tyler's lazy boy chair. "You know this having you right across the fence thing could come in handy."

"Uh huh, anyway where's Arobella?" Tyler grabbed one of Reid's sandwiches and sat down on his bed.

"She went with her mom to go shop for wedding dresses, I guess I should probably start calling her mom or something… can't really go around calling her Mrs. Ronan after my dad marries her. And Julia is just too weird. Anyway my main reason for being here, which by the way I would have been earlier but you were too busy boinking my sis, is because I need your help."

"Uh okay…with what?"

"With a girl"

"What's wrong with that? You normally do alright with the girls."

"Yes, yes but I've never had to deal with one I actually wanted to get to know longer then the night. I don't know if you know this but Maggie's giving me a shot." Reid had on a big cheesy grin on his face that Tyler had never seen before.

"Oh my god…you're actually falling for her. Man! I thought I'd never live to see the day when you actually fell for a girl. And now you're asking ME for advice…man this is rich."

"Shut up turd and be serious, I made a list and Arobella looked it over for me when she came back from here and then proceeded to wrap me up in a horrid Harry Potter blanket. I just need some advice from a guys perspective…you know like what did you and Arobella used to do before all you did was boink?"

"That's not all we do you know…"

"Whatever just answer the question man."

"Well we did lots of things, we went to the movies, hung out at her house and veggied out in front of the TV, and we played games. Went to Nicky's, Normal stuff."

Reid put ate the last of his sandwich and put his bottle down before pulling out his list and making more notes on what Tyler was saying. Tyler just stared at him amazed, he had never seen him this focused over anything and never over a girl. A smile broke out over his face when he finally realized that Reid was actually serious about Maggie and he liked her. When Reid looked up waiting for the next thing to write Tyler got into the zone and told Reid anything and everything he knew about girls. He wanted Reid to finally settle down a bit and become more serious about things. And if it took getting Maggie to fall for him he would do it. Besides he thought they were both great for each other.

(A/N: Okay yayyyyy I got a crap load more reviews the last chapter then the others and that's made me SO happy so like weeeeeeeeee lol and I'm sorry if this one is a bit short or something but its like 5 am and im shit tired lmao But I hoped you all liked it and as always please leave a Review and tell me what ya think!! )


	28. Chapter 28

**Love notes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

(A/N: Hey I know that lately I've been focusing more on Reid and Maggie and I still might do that for I don't know how long but they have inspired me to wanna write most days lol so for now we'll mainly focus on Reid the blonde Adonis and Maggie D )

**(Tyler POV) **

The following weeks of January went smoothly for the gang, Tyler and Arobella were falling more and more in love with each other, everyday. Tyler had even gone and gotten Arobella a promise ring. At all of his swimming meets Arobella was the loudest person there regardless if Tyler was swimming or not; she would always be there with a colorful glitter smothered banner cheering for him and Reid. Tyler had to recently start thinking of old ladies and other gross things to keep from getting a woody when he was in his Speedo because Arobella would start to look at him like she had x-ray vision and was imagining stroking him. That only led his train of thought go to the newest thing Arobella had tried in bed. The other night she had attempted to give him oral for the first time and he nearly bounced off the walls at the experience. He knew that what ever happened in the up coming months with graduation and college he was going to love her and stay with her; Tyler knew that they were too young but he felt that she would be the one he would grow old with.

Arobella was having fun helping her mom plan for the wedding. Every time she would look at bridal magazines she would picture what it would be like if Tyler and she were the ones getting married. Reid had taken to spending most of his weekends at the house her mom and her lived in; her mom had gone and decorated him one of the guest rooms for his own. She was surprised at how easily Reid and her mom got along like mother and son. She would often find them talking, him asking her what she thinks Maggie might like, how to get Maggie's mom to stop giving him murderous looks every time he went around to pick her up for a date. Her mom was even teaching him how to bake a cheese cake and other things. Arobella couldn't possibly be happier with her life.

**(Reid POV & Maggie POV) **

Reid knew that Valentines Day was coming soon and he wanted to make it a special one for Maggie. For this technically his first valentines with a girl too which made it even more pertinent that he make it the best it could be. The Monday before Valentines Day Reid started to leave hints for Maggie in her locker. He got the inspiration from when she used to leave him anonymous notes in his locker. The first one read "What's 5 foot 3 inches and amazing?"

Maggie had looked puzzled when she found the note and read it but then Reid came up behind her placing a kiss on her neck. When she turned around she smiled at him and held up the note.

"You know what this is?"

"Yeah I do…do you know the answer to it?"

"Unless it's that giant teddy bear that's on display in the mall…nope no clue."

Reid laughed then tsk'd at her "Silly, silly girl. You are what are amazing, at least to me anyway."

Maggie looked down with a slight grin on her face feeling the warm fuzzies having a party in her stomach. When she looked back up to Reid he was looking at her expectantly. She stretched up on her tip toes and kissed Reid lightly on the lips. "That was sweet Reid; in a corny way but Thank you…No one's ever left me a love note in my locker."

"Good then I'm your first, come on let's go get some dinner." When they were walking down the hall towards the lunch room Reid did something he had never done with a girl before…He took Maggie's hand in his. "By the way have I mentioned that I like what you did to your hair?"

Maggie started to laugh causing others in the hall to look back at them before answering "Thanks, it took you only a month and a half to notice."

"Oh…sorry bout that." Reid said with a frown realizing that he missed that the first few days. Maggie looked at Reid and noticed that he wasn't laughing, she lifted their joined hands and kissed his "its okay Reid, better late then never in my book"

Maggie gave Reid a 100 watt smile and let go of his hand to wrap her arms around Reid's and leaned into him while they walked. Reid kissed her on her head before holding the door open for her.

"Go grab us a table I'll get us the food."

"Okies, give me your bag I'll take it over too." Reid handed her his messenger bag and they both went in separate directions.

Maggie found them a table in the back corner, she spotted Reid on the line looking at her and smiling. She took out a book and started to read some of her homework for her English class. Well into the third page a shadow fell over her book, thinking it was Reid she said "Reid I hope you didn't get me Root beer, I can't stand it."

"No bitch."

Maggie looked up surprised to find not Reid but one of his many ex-hook ups with Kira. Maggie rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Kira sneered at Maggie and with a hand on her hip started to talk. "You think you're so fucking smart and special."

"Last time I looked I am smarter then you, but special? I'll leave that to you Kira… you're REAL special."

Kira looked like she wanted to hurt Maggie badly and then push her in front of a bus. "You know what makes you think that Reid would take you seriously? I mean look at Angela here…she's way hotter then you and more to Reid's liking. You're just a short plain looking bookworm bitch who's had a pathetic crush on him for two years. If anything you'll be nothing more then a notch on his bed post."

Maggie looked at Angela and noticed that she was a tall busty red head who was stunning and Reid had slept with her. She was wondering if she really had what it took to keep Reid's attention before he found someone else who was flashier to look at.

"Awe look Kira, I think you hurt her feelings." They both started to laugh.

"I told you Ange. She's not woman enough for him, never was and never will be…"

"Why don't you let me make that decision Kira?"

Both girls turned around to look at Reid, batting their eyes at him. Angela practically pushed up her boobs and oozed sex appeal when she spoke. "Hey Reid, how bout we go back to you dorm room and get reacquainted."

Reid glanced at the girl trying to rub up against his arm and then at Kira looking smug. To Angela he said "Who are you again? And Kira how about you stop being such a sniveling bitch and go take your antibiotics; I'm sure that nasty little STD Aaron gave you hasn't cleared up yet."

Both girls huffed and were moving to leave when Reid said "Oh and next time I find you bugging my girlfriend I'll post up those pictures of you peeing on your self on New Years." Kira gasped and walked out of the lunchroom dragging Angela with her. Reid turned around setting the food trays down on the table and taking a seat next to Maggie who remained quiet the whole time. When she put her book away and made as if to leave the table, Reid grabbed her hand.

"Hey where you going, I thought we were going to have dinner together."

"I think I should go Reid…" Reid noticed that she looked sad and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey, Maggie… look at me. Don't let what those idiots say bother you; they don't know what's between us and never will."

Maggie sighed. "Reid, there will only be more people like Angela and Kira coming up to you wondering what you're doing with me and expecting you to sleep with them. Besides how am I supposed to compete with someone like that? I'm not like those girls Reid and I never will be."

Reid grabbed her face and said "I don't want you to be like them Maggie! And I know that everyone is probably wondering what I'm doing but that's their problem. I know what I'm doing with you. Yes there will be other girls like Angela who think they have some right to me but I had a life before this and I so incredibly sorry that you have to know that and face that everyday. I wish I were a different person but I can't be…I am a better person now and I like being with you and only you. In my eyes you never have to compete with girls like Angela because I know you're made for bigger things in life and in a few years Angela is going to end up with a drunken husband who doesn't pay attention to her and kids. You don't have to compete because you are better then them, I think you're sexy and beautiful and right for me. So please tell me you're not about to give up on us because I don't want that, I care for you more then I've cared about any girl in my life and I don't want to loose you over some mean jealous bitch's interference"

A tear slipped out of Maggie's eye and she quickly whipped it off. Reid hugged Maggie tightly to him and kissed her on the side of her head before whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry that you know about my past, but I've changed because of you. I don't regret one second I've been with you."

Reid pulled back and kissed Maggie with all the feeling he had for her. "Please tell me you're not giving up on us."

With watery eyes Maggie shook her head no before touching the side of Reid face and running her hand through his short blonde hair. She kissed him once again and said "Screw them bitches."

Reid laughed and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Come on lets eat."

Maggie looked down at her tray and noticed that he had gotten her Fish sticks with cheese in them. She smiled at Reid and kissed him on his cheek. "These are one of my favorites."

Reid gave her another kiss and a secret smile saying "I know…that's why I bribed the cook to make them."

Maggie couldn't help but feel special with Reid. _Damn it, screw what those bitches said I am important to him and we'll show them all by being together._ She started eating her food never having eaten a better prepared batch of fish sticks.

(A/N: Hey alllllll I'm soo pleased with the reviews that have been coming in and I'm like weeeeeeee lol I've decided to move these love birds ahead because there are no more holidays and I want them to move on lol and isn't Kira such a bitch!!! Lol

PS…..Blair is preggers on Gossip girl!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE HOLY SHITE!!!!!!!!!...anyway as always I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review!!)


	29. Chapter 29

**Lover's day part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

(Arobella POV)

"Maggie I don't know what to get Tyler for Valentines Day." Arobella was slumped in her seat hardly listening to what the professor was saying in class. Maggie looked to make sure the professor was not looking when she whispered back.

"You don't know!! I don't know what to get Reid. I mean he's rich up to the wazoo and he's had girls flinging themselves at him since he was probably born. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Arobella looked deep in thought before saying "that's probably true; but like what the hell do we do then? Get them flowers? Candy? What!"

"Ahem…Ms. Ronan, Ms. McKinnon if I may please finish this class uninterrupted…"

Both girls blushed and looked down at their papers whispering "I'm sorry sir."

When the bell rang both girls quickly left and continued their conversation in their dorm room.

Arobella threw her bag on the foot of her bed and plopped down in a huff "I think I'm just going to get him some goofy boxers with little hearts on them and be done with it. I honestly don't know what to do."

"At least you have some alternative…I can just imagine if I gave Reid some boxers. He'd probably think I wanted to sleep with him." Maggie sighed. "That was kind of mean, he _has_ changed so he might not think that…at least I hope not."

Arobella sprang up from the bed clapping her hands yelling "Oh, Oh I know, I know."

"You know what?"

"You draw really well and you said Reid liked how you draw so why don't you do something for him and frame it or something."

Maggie spent a few minutes thinking about the idea but then said "Yeah but what do I draw for him?"

"I don't know, how about something with him and you? Or him swimming?"

"I don't know lets see."

"Well chicky we have to get cracking on it because we only have one day left and I'm fresh out of ideas."

The girls were there on their beds staring at the ceiling wondering what to do for hours.

(Reid and Tyler POV)

"So baby boy what you going to do for baby girl on Saturday?" _(A/N: ok I just looked at a calendar and saw that the 14 th is actually on a Thursday but like for the purposes of the story we'll make it on a Saturday seeing as how the kids have school and I cant properly do what I want with them at Spencers.) _

Tyler looked up from his stretches and thought about it for a minute before answering. "Honestly I'm not 100 percent on what I want to do."

"Well what did you have planned?"

"I don't know I was going to fill her room up with roses and take her to diner and maybe give her something; like jewelry."

"Hmm not bad."

"What were you planning to do for Maggie?"

"Don't laugh when I tell you okay?" Tyler smirked but agreed. "You know how I've been asking Arobella's mom how to make some stuff? Well I was going to make Maggie some of her favorite food and take her on a picnic."

"That's nice, guess you going soft isn't such a bad thing then eh?"

"Shut up baby boy and get your ass in the water."

The boys laughed as they both jumped into the pool for their practice.

**(Valentines Day Tyler POV)**

"Hey Arobella what time do you want me to pick you up?" Tyler stood outside his bedroom with shopping bags full of Roses and Rose petals.

"Well I have to go with my mom to help her pick out some clothes but I'll be back by 5 so we could leave then."

"Alright baby, if you need to change you can do it at my house; my mom has been missing you lately too."

"Aww that's so sweet of her. Okay I'll take my clothes over there and just leave it in your room and say hi to your mom before I leave."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Tyler hung up the phone and quickly grabbed his bags and ran to his mother. "Mom okay I just told Arobella that you missed her, so she's coming over now to see you and drop off her clothes that's she is going to put on tonight. Don't tell her you've seen me okay."

"Um why?"

"Because I have to go over there and do something and I don't want her to poke her nose or not its going to ruin the surprise."

"Okay Tyler, I won't say anything. Besides I want some girl time with her before you take her away and I never get to see her or my grandkids."

Tyler paled at that and cleared his throat "Uh grandkids? I'm still trying to get past AP English mom."

"I know sweetie, I'm just playing with you, but I expect those grandkids to come when you both are out of college."

"Uh…yeah mom. I uh got to go." Tyler kissed his mothers cheek and ran for the back door."

Tyler walked out of his house and almost ran head first into Arobella. Luckily her cell rang and she stopped to answer it, preventing her from seeing him. Tyler ran behind the Garage and waited until Arobella finished her call and rang the door to his house. Once she was inside he ran to the back of Arobella's house and looked for the Toad with a crown garden gnome. When he found it he picked him up and took the key that was hidden under it. Once upstairs he went to work sprinkling the flower petals all over the floor and around the bed. On the bed he was more careful arranging the petals to spell out Tyler (Hearts) Bella. He put the bucket with ice out and placed the bottle of pink champagne in. he put the light setting on her lights to where he wanted it and put some romantic music on her CD player.

When he was done double checking everything he ran downstairs, across the yard to his garage where he got into his hummer to leave before Arobella spotted him. "Yo Reid? Yea I'm leaving now, need me to pick up anything in the market for you? Okay, then I'll be there in 15 mins."

(Arobella POV)

Tyler's mother agreed to go shopping with Arobella and her mother and were at the moment fussing over what she should wear to the wedding.

"I think a baby pink would look lovely on her Julia."

"While the color may be cute it does nothing for my daughters' complexion. Trust me…if that incident in the sixth taught me anything that is to NEVER, ever dress her in a pink dress."

"Reminds me of that time I thought lime green would look cute on Tyler when he was four years old. I shudder at the thought."

And on and on it went for Arobella until she skipped out on them for a half hour and roamed the mall. She came across a window display of lingerie, after looking both ways to make sure no one saw her going in she went inside and looked for something to wear to wow Tyler. She stopped at the coffee stand and bought some hot chocolate for everyone so they wouldn't question too much where she was.

No one seemed to notice that she was missing and the rest of the shopping trip went okay. Her mom dropped her off at Maggie's where she planned to change her clothes there instead of Tyler's because she didn't want him to see what she had planned for him. Maggie was in the middle of curling her hair when she answered the door.

"Hey Maggie, I know I'm here unannounced but I was hoping we could get ready together. I don't want Tyler to know what I'm going to wear until it's actually time for him to pick me up."

Maggie moved aside to let Arobella through the door with her clothes and bags. "No problem and good that you're here because I really don't know what to wear tonight. Reid told me it wasn't a restaurant so I don't have to wear heals or a dress; but that was the only clue he gave me and I honestly have no frigging clue how I should dress."

"Hmm no idea huh, maybe Tyler knows what Reid is up to." Arobella pulled out her cell phone and called Tyler. "Hey baby, I have something to ask you"

"Okay what? If it's if I want you to be on top the answer is yes!"

"Ha ha very funny, but no. would you be a doll and tell me what Reid is doing at the moment?"

"Um…why?"

"Because I know you Tyler and you two are sneaky and joined to the hip when I'm not there. So I know you know what Reid is planning for tonight with Maggie."

"And what makes you think I'm going to give away his surprise?"

"Mmm maybe because you love me and want me to be happy?"

"All true but I'm not going to rat on his thing. Just tell Maggie to wear something comfortable. And that's all I'm going to say."

"Ugh men!"

"Yes, yes I know we're insufferable but you love me. Now you tell me something."

"Mhmm?"

"How come you're at Maggie's house and not at mine?"

"One because I don't want you to see what I had stashed away and two your mom and my mom were driving me crazy with color schemes and fabrics for my dress to the wedding and I needed some time apart from them all."

"Ah…I gotcha, so I'll pick you up at Maggie's then?"

"Yes snookums. Now buh bye, I have to help Maggie…she's giving me a death stare now and it's kind of scaring me. See you later, kisses"

"Okay all Tyler told me to tell you was that to wear something comfortable. Other then that I have no clue."

"Ugh!!! That's what Reid told me too. But like what kind of comfortable, does he mean chic comfortable, rugged comfortable, Date night comfortable, or like everyday of the week comfortable?"

"Mm what a conundrum, how about we go with date night pants, chic shirt and shoes?"

"Hmm that might work…"

Maggie put down the curler and went to her closet where she pulled out some dark jeans, her black calf high faux suede boots with 3 inch heels, and a shiny silver tank top and her black jacket. "So what ya think?"

"Oh that's perfect! And with your hair curled you'll look drop dead gorge!" As the girls changed they gossiped about school, people they knew and their guys. In the end Maggie looked like a completely different person in her outfit and her hair curled. Arobella looked amazing in her Dark purple strapless empire waist dress that had a multi colored jewel band right under her bust. She had on sheer thigh high hosiery that was being held up with what she had bought that afternoon. They were an emerald green silk garter belt over same colored French lace undies. She had on a strapless emerald green bra that had black lace work over the curves of her breasts. To top it off she put on some Purple pumps and an emerald green clutch. She left her hair down so that it curled on its own and made her look like a red headed goddess.

When Tyler came to pick her up he was stunned into silence. He took in her natural makeup and her lips that had on a light red lip gloss, then down to the necklace he gave her for Christmas that was nestled on her cleavage that the dress did nothing to hide. When he finally got his mind to work he pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look beautiful Arobella. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Arobella got teary eyed at his confession and laid a hand on his cheek. "I love you Tyler. Now let's go eat before you make me cry and my mascara runs. Bye Maggie! Have fun with Reid today."

Maggie waved them both off and went to sit in the living room with her Pomeranian Gizmo who was dressed up like a mini cupid, and wait for Reid.

**(In the car) **

Tyler was driving them to a restaurant just outside of town where he had a corner table closed off for them waiting. He was holding on to Arobella's left hand and placing kisses on it through out the ride. Arobella felt wonderful next to him, she snuggled up to his side and turned the heater to face her. She sacrificed a jacket for the dress thinking she would be inside most of the night and the only time she would actually be outside was on the way to the car.

When they finally got to the place the valet opened the door for them and took the car away to park it. The ma'tre de called them by name and personally led them to their table and waited on them. This was the first time that Arobella had ever been to a hoity toity place like this one and she felt all grown up. She and her mom were more comfortable calling in for take out and stuff so she was pretty new at this. Tyler held her chair out for her and when Arobella was seated he bent down to whisper in her ear "Have I mentioned you look lovely? And who every invented bra's is a god." He placed a small kiss on her neck and went to sit himself down. When their food was served the waiter closed the partition so that they were really alone with no distractions.

"I can't believe you pulled this off Tyler. It really is wonderful." Arobella was fully smiling at him.

"Well I guess being a Simms is good for things once in a while. But aside from that I wanted to do something special for you. If you haven't noticed it's almost our six month anniversary."

"It is huh…I'm glad you're one of the guys that remember that sort of thing."

"I remember everything that has to do with you…"

Tyler looked at Arobella with so much love and adoration that it took Arobella's breath away. "You keep doing things like that to me Tyler."

"Things like what?"

"You keep doing things that take my breath away and make me realize that I'm so bonkers for you."

Tyler chuckled a bit and reached over the table to lift her hand and kiss it. "I'm bonkers for you too Arobella, always will be."

When desert came Arobella opted for a creamy Belgian chocolate pudding and Tyler had a slice of blue berry pie. While eating Arobella slipped off her shoe and reached over and started stroking Tyler's leg. Tyler almost choked on a blue berry when he felt Arobella's foot going up and down his leg each time going up higher and higher. Arobella just looked at Tyler with a smoldering look that told him she wanted more then just pudding. She was slowly licking her spoon when her foot found the bulge in Tyler's pants. She was massaging his erection with the pad of her foot when Tyler dropped his fork and signaled for the check. His hand went under the table and held her foot in place as the waiter came with the check book and pen. Tyler handed over his credit card and signed the paper. While they waited for the receipt Tyler ran his hand up and down Arobella's leg encouraging her to continue. Her breathing was becoming shallower and she was looking flushed when they were ready to leave. He didn't speak a word to her, just held on her side tightly and lifted her into the hummer. They drove off in silence, Arobella looking at him and Tyler holding on tightly to the steering wheel.

At a Red light Tyler whipped around and grabbed Arobella practically putting her on his lap as he kissed her. His arms were wrapped tightly around Arobella kissing her and biting on her lower lip. Arobella had one hand in Tyler's hair griping him tighter and her other hand was trying to undo his tie. Tyler was slipping his hand along her thigh and up her dress when he came across the top of her thigh highs and garter belt. He felt Arobella grinning against his lips so he lightly bit her lower lip. Cars started to honk behind them really loud and even one of them drove around Tyler's car yelling at them to get a room, forcing Tyler to move Arobella off his lap and pay attention to the road and not his aching erection.

Arobella found the entire situation a bit funny and started to giggle.

"You find this funny?"

"Aw Tyler, you're so cute when you're riled up." Arobella leaned over and started to kiss Tyler on the neck and nibble on his ear while her hand roamed up his thigh and closer to the tent in his pants.

"Arobella you really need to put your seat belt on or not I'm not going to make it back in one piece."

Arobella made a purring sound and gave Tyler one final nip before she sat down and buckled her seat belt. Tyler didn't know if he was glad she listened to him or disappointed that she didn't continue. The last few blocks to Arobella's place were a blur to Tyler, he was just lucky that he didn't get pulled over or ran someone over.

When he parked the car he pulled off his tie and turned to Arobella "Hey wait, before you get out I want you to put this on."

"Mmm, my , my are we getting into a kinky mood tonight?"

"Depends Bella…but I need you to put it on or not what's the point in what I have planned for you?"

Arobella looked at Tyler with a screw face but closed her eyes and waited for Tyler to tie his makeshift blind fold on. Tyler got out of the car and opened up Arobella's door, when he turned her face to look at him Arobella had a grin on her face. He tied his tie on and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Taking hold of her hips he lifted her out of the car and onto the pavement then proceeded to take her hands and guide her to her house. Once inside Arobella noticed the difference in smells "Are we in my house? What are we doing in my house?"

"How do you know if we're in your house or not?"

"Because I can smell my mom's cookies on the counter there"

"Hmm…okay fine we're in your house but I'm still not telling you what the surprise is"

"I wouldn't dream of it." They came to the foot of the staircase and Tyler decided it was best to pick her up then attempt to have her walk up each step. Tyler put one hand under Arobella's knees and lifted her up. Arobella squealed at the sudden loss of gravity and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck.

"Don't you think you should put me down or something?"

"Why?

"Uh because I must be heavy and you're going up the stairs…I don't want you to topple over."

"Trust me you're not heavy, Pogue is heavy you are light weight."

"Funny Tyler, funny just don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Once they reached the top of the stairs Tyler put down Arobella and walked her to the front of her room and gently led her inside. "Hold on a sec. and don't try to peek"

Tyler took the lighter out of his pockets and lit the candles he had around the room and turned on the lights to give the room a soft glowely feel. When he went behind Arobella to take off the blindfold he kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder. "Happy Valentines day Arobella"

Arobella opened her eyes and gasped at the sight she saw before her. Her hands went to her chest and her heart melted. "Oh Tyler…I don't know what to say…it's so beautiful." Her voice cracked at the end and Tyler turned her around to look at him and saw that she was smiling while silently crying at the same time. Arobella reached up and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and kissed him. Tyler placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips trying to get in and Arobella opened up for him and touched her tongue to his in a sensual caress. Tyler moaned, his hands going down Arobella's backside curving over her butt and pulling her closer to him. Arobella responded by kissing her way along Tyler's jaw and biting his chin lightly on her way to the other side of his face. Tyler took control of the kiss again and kissed her with more force this time, he slipped his hands down past her butt and under the hem of her dress. He ran his hands up Arobella's thighs loving the way they felt so soft, he encountered the garter belt straps again and let his hands explore what he had been dying to do so since their interlude in the car.

His hands went up and he traced the line of the panty that only covered half of her butt cheeks; when he felt what she was wearing he couldn't help but groan and cup her butt and pull her up against his erection. Meanwhile Arobella was trying to get the little buttons open on his shirt, she was half way through when he pulled her against him causing her to gasp at the feeling and making her rip the rest of the shirt off. She ran her hands up his chest feeling his entire muscles contract as she reached over to pull his shirt and blazer down his arms. Tyler pulled away to get rid of the offending clothes on his upper body while never breaking the kiss and Arobella was working the belt buckle on his slacks. Tyler wrapped his arms again around Arobella while her right hand was in his hair and the left was worming its way into Tyler's boxers. She found his penis hard and straining for attention when she ran her hand down its length and back up. Tyler leaned into her touch craving the release only she could give him. When he moved his hands to the back of the dress to pull on the zipper Arobella broke the kiss and pushed on his chest with her right hand still holding on to his penis.

"Let me do that, I have my own surprise for you." She gave one final touch to his manhood before she stepped back and pulled the zipper down. Her gaze was a mixture of pure need and seduction all in one as she let the dress fall down to the floor and she stepped out of it. Tyler couldn't help but get even more turned on when he saw what she actually had on underneath the dress. Her breasts were lush and perfectly cupped in the bra which covered only half of them. He looked down her stomach and hips that were curved but nipped in just a little to tell Tyler that his hands belonged there; he finally saw the garter that had been plaguing his lust filled mind and instantly wanted to pull it off with his teeth, there was a gap of skin between the garter and panty that made him breath shallower. The panties themselves were see through so he saw the small patch of hair that covered his paradise. The heels made her legs look a mile long and he couldn't wait for them to be wrapped around him, on his way back up her body he caught the reflection of her backside in the mirror and couldn't help but mutter "Sweet mother, just kill me now"

Arobella's backside was as tempting as her front with the panty only covering half of the two rounded globes. He spotted a birthmark on her left butt cheek that he had missed on their many lovemaking sessions. When he finally managed to drag his gaze back up to her face Arobella had on a seductive smile on her lips before she licked them.

"I take it you like your surprise?"

Tyler let out a sound that was very familiar to a low growl when he responded "You have no idea how much I love it. I just might have to buy you one in every color."

Arobella giggled a little causing her breasts to move and Tyler's gaze to zero in on them. He quickly took off his pants and boxers standing naked before her and finally causing her to become speechless. Before she could even utter a word Tyler reached for her and began kissing her again with such hunger and need. He backed her up towards the bed and turned her around so that he could take off the bra but also so she could read what he spelled out on the bed. He was massaging her breasts and kissing her shoulder when he whispered. "Look at the bed Arobella" Arobella lifted her head off of Tyler's shoulder and read the message. She smiled at him with love and devotion, turning around in his arms and hugging him to her. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him. "I heart you right back…I always will." They kissed and Tyler picked her up placing her in the middle of the bed before joining her and taking off the rest of her clothes. When he reached over to the nightstand to get a condom Arobella stopped him. "Sweetheart, I need to put it on before I go nuts here."

Arobella just pulled his band back to her and placed a kiss on the middle of his palm. "I went on the pill a week ago."

"You didn't have to you know, I would never do anything to jeopardize you."

Arobella kissed him on the lips, "I know you wouldn't, but I wanted to really feel you when we're together." Arobella blushed a little at her admission of her wanting to feel him in side of her with out a condom that Tyler couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you so much." He was placing small kisses all over her face while saying this when he placed a kiss over each of her eyes, when she opened them again he was looking at her he said "I'm going to marry you one day, and when that day happens we'll know part of the reason why I was born was to love you until I die and make beautiful little girls that look like the only woman I will every love."

Arobella smiled through the tears when she heard him say that he was going to marry her one day and that he wanted the children to look like her. She wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair as she kissed him back. When they pulled apart she said "I'd rather have a house full of little boys who can melt my heart with their papa's eyes and smile"

Tyler gave her his smile and kissed her with all the love his heart could hold and when he finally went inside of her they felt their hearts beating as one, finally whole. Arobella wrapped her legs around Tyler's hips just like he dreamed of as he started to go in and out of her. It started out slowly at first so that they could both savor the sensations but soon it wasn't enough. Arobella started to pant and whisper that she wanted him to go faster and faster. When he rolled his pelvic bone over her sensitive core she screamed his name, digging her nails into his back and they held on together as they shot up to the stars on an orgasmic wave that left them both unable to move or speak.

When Tyler finally regained his motor skills he rolled them over tucking Arobella into the crook of his body. She curled closer to him and snuggled her head between his neck and shoulder, wrapping her right arm around him pulling him against her bare body. "Go to sleep Tyler." Tyler wrapped his body over hers protectively kissing her on the head and touching her hair.

As they both were dozing off Tyler whispered in her ear "I really will marry you Arobella." Arobella sleepily smiled and slurred "Mmmgood cause I'm going ta say yess"

(A/N: hey all!!! Wasn't that so adorable??? Damn she has a better love life then me lmao …no fair!! Heheheh anyway sorry it took so long lol I finally got cable and like I've become addicted to it and can never seem to sit down long enough to write coz there're so many channels lol. Anyway as always please leave a review!! )


	30. Chapter 30

**Lover's day part 2 **

**Disclaimer: don't own them, also this chapt. Will go back and tell Reid and Maggie's Valentines Day.**

**Maggie POV **

"Awe and who is mommy's little snookums? Yes you are Gizmo, my sweet little teddy bear." Maggie was sitting on the sofa playing with her dog when the door bell rang. Keeping the dog in her arms she went to answer the door.

"Hi Reid! I don't think you've met Gizmo have you?" Maggie scratched the top of Gizmo's head and smiled back at Reid who was looking at the dog.

"No I haven't met the dog…um why do you have him dressed up? And as cupid of all things."

"Because it's Valentines Day, and I always dress him up for holidays."

Reid shook his head chuckling before patting the dog on the head and kissing Maggie on the lips. "You know that is emasculating right?"

Maggie gasped and looked from Reid to Gizmo and back to Reid before saying "It is not! And Gizmo loves putting on his clothes."

Reid couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, for weeks she had been opening up to him and he saw glimpses of her personality outside of Spencer's but this was the actual first time that he saw her acting goofy with her dog and at home. "If you say so sweets, are you ready to go?"

Maggie put Gizmo down on the floor and let him go to sleep on his big pillow by the fire place. She grabbed her jacket and quickly placed the gift she had for him under it so he wouldn't see it. "Come on lets go"

Reid put his hand on her lower back and led her to his Hybrid car "Have I told you yet that you look amazing? I love your hair the way it is but I've never seen it curled…it looks good on you."

Maggie blushed at the compliment and said "Thanks for noticing, you don't look too shabby yourself either Mr. Garwin." Reid had opted to not wear his gloves for once and actually put on a decent cable knit grey sweater with black jeans and boots. He still had on his beanie but that was one thing that Maggie was more then willing to over look. When he held the door open for her she kissed him on the cheek and slid down into the seat.

"So where was your mom, I didn't see her car in the drive way."

"She actually has a date with some guy she met at the New Years Eve party. I haven't met him yet and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

Reid looked over and saw that Maggie was frowning down at her hands. He took her left one and kissed the back of her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's a nice guy…I mean he has to be if he can stay with your mom for more then a few minutes and not be scared by her."

Maggie smacked Reid's arm but laughed to show she wasn't pissed off. "You're just saying that because she won't let you touch me when she's more then five feet from you. But still she's my mom you know; it's my job to worry not to mention what if I'm not ready to share her?"

Reid kissed her hand again "I can't say that I know from first hand experience because I was kind of glad my dad found Arobella's mom but I know that if my mom had been the one still alive and she started to date someone, especially if I've been the only man in her life for years I would be possessive too. Just give it some time babe, your mom is a smart woman if the guy isn't the one she'll give him the boot."

Maggie looked at Reid with bewilderment "You know I can't believe that you're the same Reid from last year."

Reid frowned and squeezed Maggie's hand again "I'm not too proud of the guy I was last year. I was cocky, and unnecessarily mean to everyone I knew."

"I know you're not Reid, but you have changed. For the better I might add so you have something to be proud of. I know I'm proud of the guy next to me right now…even if he is still too cocky for his own good."

Reid looked at Maggie who was sticking her tongue out at him at the last comment, he laughed like he knew she expected but he took in what she had said knowing that she really did mean it and that she cares for him despite everything he had done to her. He parked the car near the picnic area in the woods surrounding the old Putnam barn. He and Tyler had set up one of the tables with a table cloth and pillows for the benches. In the middle was a candelabrum with a plate setting for two. He got out and walked towards the back where he took out a big picnic basket and went to open the door for Maggie.

"Reid what are you up to?" Maggie asked with a crooked grin on her face. Reid led her to the table and started to unpack the contents. "Sit down and let me impress my girl."

Maggie grinned and watched with delight as he started to pull out foods which were all her favorites. "Did you make all this Reid?"

"I could be modest and say no but hell no, I busted my ass making everything that you liked. Except for the general tso that one came out sooo beyond burnt and I didn't have much time left to start over so I just ordered it from the Chinese restaurant."

"Oh my god I can't believe you made me all this. How did you know what my favorites were?"

"I had a little help. Now let's eat all this before it gets cold." Reid lit the candles and sat across from Maggie before serving himself some grub. Reid was paying so much attention to Maggie's reaction that his food was getting cold. Maggie looked up and saw Reid looking at her.

"What?"

"Well…come on don't make me beg here. How is it?" Reid motioned to the plate and a light went off in Maggie's eyes.

"OH the food…it's really great. I thought it would taste weird but it's actually better then the ones I buy"

"Really? I was afraid I'd poison you or something."

"Is that why you were waiting for me to eat before you ate?"

"No I didn't wait because of that…you're joking with me right?" Maggie smirked at Reid.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Maggie reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "It's really good Reid. You should be proud of yourself, who knows you might even have a future as a chef."

"Me in a frilly white hat, I don't think so. Besides I think my dad wants me to go into the family business." (A/N: ok my understanding is that the Garwin's are very sneaky with money and all that and what better family business then a mortgage firm?)

"Ah well as long as you're happy. Whatever you do I'm sure you'll do well, I have faith in you."

Reid looked at Maggie with some emotion close to love that Maggie didn't want to look too deep into afraid of what she might feel back. He reached across the table and sweetly kissed Maggie. When they finally broke for air Reid broke into a wide smitten grin.

"I don't think anyone aside from Tyler, has ever said they had faith in me…Thank you."

Maggie blushed a pretty pink "You need to stop doing things like that Reid." Reid grabbed a hold of Maggie's hand and started to play with her fingers.

"Things like what?"

"Things that are making me fall head over heels for you."

Reid kissed her fingertips "What if I want you head over heels for me?...what if I'm falling head over heels for you too?"

Maggie turned her head towards her shoulder to hide her smile. Her eyes drifted to the gift she had for Reid and thought now would be the perfect time to give it to him. Not to mention she needed a little breather from Reid's heated gaze on her.

"Here, I forgot. I have a gift for you."

"You do? Wow I didn't expect you to get me anything." Reid leaned over and kissed Maggie. "Thank you"

"It's not the greatest so don't be surprised if you don't like it."

"I'll love it…you know this is actually my first valentines gift I've gotten from a girl?"

"Grea-a-at, no pressure here. Just open it up already."

Reid opened the gift bag and took out a heavy silver frame that had small oil painting of Reid dressed like a prince. He had a hand out as if to pick someone up and he had a small smile on his face. "Wow I knew you could draw but I didn't know you could paint too."

Maggie was biting her lip and trying to see the painting from Reid's point of view. "So you like it? I don't have a lot of experience with oils but I wanted to make this one special…to me that's how you looked the day I met you."

Reid touched the picture feeling as if he could touch the face and feel it on his. "Wow, you really have a gift Maggie. I don't know what to think, no one has ever worked so hard on something for me. I don't even think my parents take much thought into gifts for me."

Reid got up and took Maggie into his arms where he proceeded to hug her tightly to him. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. He started to place small kisses along the side of her face until he got to her lips. His hands framed her face and Reid kissed Maggie with all the adoration he had for her. It was hard to put his feelings into words so he poured everything he had into the perfect kiss. One hand trailed down her back until he was holding her to his body. Maggie had her hands on Reid's chest feeling his heart beating in a fast pace. When Maggie bit down on Reid's lip he smirked a little before returning the favor. When they stopped Reid rested his forehead against Maggie's.

"At times like this I wish I had Tyler's way with words…hell _even _Pogue would know what to say."

Maggie smiled at Reid before kissing him softly on the lips. "Just say what you're thinking, you might be surprised at how things seem easy once you say them out loud."

"How do you know if you love someone? I mean I know I love my parents and the guys, but it's like I kind of _have _to love them. They're my family..."

Maggie wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and he started to turn them in a dance only he could hear in his head. Maggie looked deep in thought for a while before she focused in on Reid's face.

"Well it depends…love is love no matter what. But there is a difference; like I love my family and gizmo and I would do anything for them. But I also love cheese cake yet you don't see me having a love fest with it everyday. It would go straight to my thighs and stomach. I also love my shoes and bags but they don't hold one at night or when things are tough. They don't keep me warm at night when I'm thinking about someone…although my boots do keep my feet warm."

Reid laughed a little but kept his eyes focused on Maggie not wanting to miss a word of what she was saying. "What about being in love with someone?"

"Well…that one I don't know. I guess it would have to be a combination of love for your family and love of things you value. I know books and people are always saying that you'll know you're in love when all you can think about is the other person. How they smile, laugh, cry, all the little and big things about them. I always say if I can't picture that person in my life five years from now then I don't love them enough to care about investing in a future with them."

"Can you see me in your life in five years?" Reid stopped moving and time seemed to stand still for both of them.

Maggie reached up and moved a piece of Reid's hair that had fallen over his forehead, and then she placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't know…you are a bit bossy and arrogant."

Reid frowned down at her but before he could say anything to her she smiled at him. A light shone in her eyes and she took a deep breath. "But aside from those things I do see you. I want to see you there."

Reid let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he grinned down at Maggie. "So you're saying you love me enough to care about our future?"

"Hmm what about you, you're the one that brought this up. I think I talked too much already and you need to fess up."

Reid leaned down and kissed Maggie, when he came back up he whispered against her lips "What if I fessed up that I'm so beyond gone for you? That if you had said I wasn't in your future that you would have ripped something out of me."

Maggie's eyes filled with unshed tears and her voice shook when she spoke "I thought you said you weren't good with words?"

"I'm not, but I think I'm in love with you." The tears started to fall down Maggie's face and she buried her face in his shirt. Reid was caught off guard with her reaction and thinking that he'd done something wrong he patted her back and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I take it back, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Maggie lifted her head and smacked Reid in the chest. "Don't you dare take it back Reid Garwin. That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me and you're not taking it back." She hit him again to make her point clear.

Reid grabbed her hands before she could think about hitting him again. "Well how was I to know that you thought it was beautiful? You started crying and hitting me."

"I was crying because of the emotion and I hit you because I just did you butthead." Maggie pulled her hands free and Reid took a step back afraid that she would hit him again. But she just whipped at her eyes and made sure her makeup didn't run. Then she started laughing when she spotted Reid looking as if a ghost had pinched him in the butt.

"I guess you've never said that to a girl huh?"

"Um no and if that's how you all react I don't think I'll be saying it again anytime soon."

"You're damn straight you won't be saying it to any other girl anytime soon. I'll beat the living shit out of her…and you...well more like I'll let Gizmo bite the shit out of her; he's a good boy."

"So wait I'm confused…you cried because I said I love you, yet you're threatening to sick your dog on me if I say it some one else."

"Yes."

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

Maggie walked up to Reid who looked like he was about to run when Maggie grabbed a handful of his sweater and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss. Reid being wired to respond to a willing female kiss grabbed Maggie and pulled her up against his body, taking control of the kiss.

Maggie pulled back and out of breath said "Nothing's wrong with me Reid other then you said you love me and I love you right back."

Reid's eyes widened and he said a weak "Oh"

"Oh? That's it?"

"Well wait a minute here, I haven't exactly been in many situations like this. I think I need to sit down a minute here." Reid plopped his butt down on the grass and took deep breaths. Maggie kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eye. "You okay there Reid? Want me to get you some water? Or a paper bag?"

Reid leaned back and stared up at the sky. "I think I might be having a panic attack"

Maggie alarmed crawled over to his side and placed his head on her lap. "Are you serious? Oh man I thought you were shitting me. Oh god what do I do? Do I call Tyler? Your mom?"

"Oh god no don't call any of them. Just wait a few seconds I think its passing." Maggie was running her hands through Reid's hair and breathing with him when Reid grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I think I'm okay now…sorry. I so didn't plan for it to go this way."

Maggie bent over and kissed Reid "I think it's kind of cute in a weird sort of way. I can be the first one to say that I knocked Reid on his ass and didn't break a finger nail."

"Ha ha very funny…but seriously, say it again"

Maggie stretched out beside Reid and propped her head up on her hand. She looked at him and smiled "I love you Reid. I think I have from the day you gave me my books back"

Reid reached over placing his hand behind her head and kissed her senseless. "Good, you better love me back." Maggie wrapped her arms around Reid and leaned over his body kissing him under the blanket of stars.

(A/N: Hey all I am soooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry that this took so long but at least its out in time for Valentines Day. But like dude!! Being an adult sucks major ASSSSSSSSSs…. I still haven't been able to find a job, then one called back but it was a shady company and I opted out of it, then I got sick and then my mom was in the hospital. And now I have to go put a deposit on my cap and gown and ugh so many things that have been bumming me down and making me not feel like writing even though I want to. It's all very depressing if u ask me but oh well…I hope you all liked it and please review!! And HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!)


	31. Chapter 31

**March Madness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages but I was going through an emotional rough patch and I still haven't been able to get a job anywhere, I had an interview on the 28th so send all the good vibes you have!!

(General POV)

It had been weeks since Valentines Day, and everyone was getting along well. Even Aaron and Kira seemed to be getting along with each other more and leaving others alone. Maybe Aaron came to the realization that there is more to life then being a giant cumquat.

Reid had become more enamored with Maggie, choosing to spend as much of his free time with her as possible. There was an incident a few nights ago when one of Reid's old flames tried to start something up with him again at Nicky's and Reid got really angry and told the girl off. There where phrases thrown like "Self disrespecting floozy that doesn't realize he is there with his girlfriend." Then to top things off when the bar got quiet to hear what was going on he made the girl apologize to Maggie for trying to hit on him knowing that he had a girlfriend who he adored. Let's just say that Maggie thought he was personally holding up the world that night and she's been a love sick fool since then. Reid has even started to pay attention in class and he got higher on a math exam, then Caleb…Caleb wasn't too happy about that but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit proud that Reid was finally getting his act together.

Arobella and Tyler has practically become a married couple like Caleb and Sarah but with a bit more fun thrown in. Where Tyler is Arobella is not far behind and where Arobella is Tyler is soon to follow. Arobella even roped Tyler into taking regular shopping trips. Tyler's wardrobe has improved considerably since Arobella started picking his clothes out and got him to stop wearing baggy sweaters that hid his figure. **(A/N I'm thinking of starting to dress him like Nate from gossip for the simple reason that he's more attractive there lol)** When Maggie asked how she got Tyler to agree to a make over and for tips on getting Reid to start wearing pants without holes in them, Arobella told her in confidence that Tyler agreed to her taking over his wardrobe if he got to pick out all her underwear from now on.

**(Arobella POV) **

"So that's my secret to getting Tyler to not bitch about wearing a teal colored shirt."

"Wow, I don't think I could ever be able to do that. I mean I'm pretty sure Reid would kill for me to let him pick out some things, but you let Tyler pick out everything?"

"Everything! He has a great eye for what would look good on me, even if he doesn't let me stay in it for very long." The girls laughed and Reid came over to find out what was so funny during midterms week.

Maggie reached up and kissed him on the lips and Reid sat down next to her with his arm around her. "Baby would you like to pick out my underwear?"

Reid stopped playing with Maggie's hair and got a dear caught in headlights look on his face. "Well I thought when you said you wanted to do things in private I didn't know you meant dressing room kind of private. But hell yea I'll pick them out for you"

"Funny Reid funny, but I just wanted to know what you'd say."

"That's just mean baby…toying with my feelings like that." Reid faked a hurt look that made Maggie laugh at him. "What made you ask me that in the first place?"

Arobella started making hand signals to not say anything and her eyes were bulging out. Reid caught her before she could stop and he got a glint in his eyes. "Okay now I really want to know what this is about."

"I can't tell you Reid I promised Arobella. And wouldn't it be weird seeing as how she's going to be your sister?"

"She's not my sister yet so spill it babe."

Maggie saw Tyler walk into the cafeteria and saw her way out without necessarily selling out Arobella. "Why don't you ask Tyler?"

"Maggie!"

**(Tyler POV)**

"Ask Me what? Hey sweetie." Tyler sat down and leaned over to kiss Arobella. He started to nibble down to her neck "Mm you smell good."

Arobella turned her face kiss Tyler back when she heard Reid's highly amused voice say "Hey Tyler lemme ask you something."

Arobella turned in her chair and gave Reid a death glare "Reid don't"

"Don't let him what baby?"

"Well what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted was…"

"You'll be more then rudely interrupted if you don't shut your pie hole Garwin"

"Oh we're back to Garwin are we, well this should be fun."

Tyler was torn between wanting to laugh at the pair and wanting to know what Reid was going to ask him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"No" "Yes" both Reid and Arobella said at the same time.

Tyler laughed a little and told Reid to spill it. Arobella laid her head on the table and covered her head not wanting any part of it.

"Well dear ole Tyler, I was just here sitting with my girl when said girl floors me with her question of 'would I like to pick out her underwear'"

"Oh" Arobella looked up at Tyler and rolled her eyes. "Oh now you say oh. Sheesh Tyler!"

Reid couldn't help but laugh at Tyler's blanched appearance "So when I get over the shock, my girl tells me that I should ask you why she came up with that question."

Arobella got fed up and gathered her things to leave them to their talking when Tyler pulled her back down to sit on his lap. "Where do you think you're going? And Reid since you is being a butt I want you to take some pointers. One, to answer your question, the reason you should ask me that is because I am the one that pick out her undergarments. Although why that is any of your business I don't know. Second Arobella is an amazing girl and I'm damn lucky she's mine and I like picking out her stuff and being the _only _one to pick them out. Third, baby look at me…"

Arobella had buried her face into Tyler's shoulder trying to block out the embarrassing moment but looked up when Tyler started to rub her back and lightly tug on her hair to get her attention. "Baby, I love you, I love shopping for you and not knowing what you'll have on for me the next day and knowing that I'm the only one that's going to know. Don't let this booger take the joy out of that. Besides he's just jealous that Maggie won't let him do this first."

Arobella chuckled and Reid said "Hey! I am not jealous." In the end Tyler got what he wanted and that was to calm her down and make a possibly even more embarrassing moment something tolerable.

Maggie leaned over the table and grabbed Arobella's hand "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made him ask Tyler, I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all. I just wanted to joke with him and I didn't think he would go through with asking." Then she turned to Reid and smacked him on the arm "And you jeez, now you'll never get to pick out my underwear you insensitive boob."

"Aw come on baby that's just not right! I didn't mean it like that, how was I supposed to know she was going to get all girly and moody on me?"

"Shut up Reid. And don't worry about it Maggie I know _you_ didn't mean for this to happen. Now I just have more of a reason to torture Reid when he moves in." They all laughed and Tyler wrapped his arms around Arobella to keep her from moving to the chair. He started to feed her the grapes and other fruits in her fruit salad knowing that he was a lucky guy.

When Maggie and Reid were occupied in an argument about what was right or wrong in the movie 27 dresses, Tyler placed a hand under Arobella's hair and on her neck, and leaned in to whisper in her ear "So…what do you have for me today under that uniform?"

Arobella looked at Tyler who was busy trying to burn a hole in her clothes and wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled in his lap; making Tyler groan at the sudden Mr. Woody he had. Arobella kissed Tyler's cheek and placed smaller ones down along his jaw before pulling back enough to look him in the eye and said "We could always skip next period and we could sneak to off to your room and you can find out." She gave him a peck on the lips and grinned at him while he just stayed staring at her lips. He looked over her shoulder and saw that Reid and Maggie were in their own little world so he lifted her off his lap and pulled her along from the cafeteria.

When they were making their way to the dorm rooms they had to hide and duck other students and faculty that could have squealed on them. Once in Tyler's dorm room he spun her around and backed her up into the door and started kissing her like a starved person. Both knew that they had only a certain amount of time before people noticed they were missing and skipping class. Tyler had a rough way of stripping Arobella in few seconds that turned Arobella on even more because Tyler always made sure that their experiences together were sweet and soft. She had never seen his urgent darker need and it only made her want him even more. Arobella pulled on Tyler's pants to get to him naked and she hungrily grabbed his hard penis and stroked it even more. Tyler groaned at the feeling and bit down hard on Arobella's shoulder.

Tyler picked Arobella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing her pulsing heat right over the head of his swelling manhood. They tumbled over the foot of the bed giving them all the incentive they needed. Tyler entered Arobella with a swift hard thrust that made her cry out with pleasure. Mindless in their frenzied love making Tyler didn't feel Arobella scratching his back every time he thrust into her and Arobella was lost in wave after wave of pleasure overcoming her body. Arobella didn't know if she could take anymore of their lovemaking before she burst into flames, finally after a few powerful thrusts they both came with muffled shouts of pleasure that left them panting and limp on the bed.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll stop crushing you"

"Mmmm I'm too buzzed right now to care that you might crush me…besides I love having you on top of me."

Tyler chuckled, his breath fanning a few stray hairs on Arobella's neck. He kissed her several times before rolling over and snuggling up next to her. Arobella was in a semi sleep when she heard Tyler snoring softly. She glanced at the clock on the wall and new that she was going to miss the rest of her classes that day because she didn't think she could go through them without feeling aftershocks going through her body. But Tyler had swim practice and she knew that his coach would be pissed off and take it out on him if he didn't show up. Turning onto her side to look at him she couldn't help but admire his body. Tyler didn't like her moving her chest from his head and complained by pulling Arobella closer to his body to keep him warm. Arobella ran her hand through his hair and kissed the side of his face.

"Baby wake up."

"Mnuhuh"

"Tyler, wake up" He buried his head deeper into her neck and mumbled "Later Arobella let me rest first before we go again."

Arobella pulled on his hair a bit to lift his head before saying "No Tyler it's not that, although I do want you later but you have swim practice."

"MmmFuck practice I'm sleeping"

"Tyler, sweetie, baby I know you don't want to get up now but you have to. Your coach will be mad if you're late and take it out on you."

Tyler groaned at her reasoning and opened his eyes. "I don't wanna go, I want to stay here."

Arobella smiled at him and kissed him "I want you to stay here too but if you don't go your coach will be really mad and I don't want you to get in trouble. Besides if he works you too hard you'll be too tired for me later."

Tyler smirked at her but got up to start finding his clothes. When he turned back to see if Arobella was dressed he found that she was under the covers and only had on her uniform shirt on "Aren't you going to go to class?"

"Nah I think I'm going to stay here in bed and wait for you to come back."

"So wait I have to go but you get to stay? That's not fair."

"Yes but you love me and will over look my flaws…besides I don't think I can walk still. We went at it a little rough."

Tyler walked over to the bed, sat down and kissed her lightly on the lips before saying "I know and I'm sorry. I should have had more care with you."

Arobella gave a sleepy chuckle and said "Don't ever be sorry with me, and correct me if I'm wrong but did I say I didn't like it rough?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow and kissed her hand "So what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying Tyler my hot ass love of my life is that I loved just now and I may regret it in a few hours when I can't bend down to pick up my clothes but I liked having you out of control. It was fun, we might need to try it many, many times."

Tyler couldn't help but laugh and be the teensiest aroused at the prospect of repeating their latest lovemaking session. He leaned down and gave Arobella a deep passionate kiss before pulling back "Okay fine, stay here and miss class. I'll let Maggie know you're not 'feeling well' incase your teachers ask. I'll pick you up later; my parents aren't home this weekend so you can stay over if you want."

Arobella's eyes were already sleepily closing "Okay, thanks baby...this is why I love you." Tyler laughed and said he loved her back before tucking her in closer and picking up her clothes to put them on the chair on her side of the room. He made sure to lock her door so that no one walked in without her knowing. Lately there had been reports of people missing things from their dorm rooms when they weren't there and he didn't want whoever was doing that to have a reason to go into her room.

**(A/N: Okay my lovelies thank you for putting up with my neglectful ways but I really have been bummed out with still not finding a job and the job interview I went on, on Thursday they were supposed to call back so that I could meet with the head honcho of hiring ppl but they haven't called so my hopes of getting the job are getting realllllllll low and it sucks balls coz I thought I had it ******


	32. Chapter 32

**Bitch clawed you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**(Tyler POV)**

Tyler had made it to practice a few minutes behind the rest of the guys and Reid wasn't one to let things go unnoticed.

"Hey guys you want to hear something interesting?" When Pogue and Caleb turned around and nodded their heads and Tyler looked over at Reid, he nodded his head and started to talk. "So there Maggie and I were getting our stuff together to go to class when we turn around and you and dear ole sister of mine were missing. When we asked the people at the next table if they had seen you leave they said you and Arobella had skipped out about 20 minutes ahead. But the best part guys are that they said the love birds here seemed all hot and eager to leave."

Caleb and Pogue had completely stopped changing their clothes and were looking at Tyler expectantly when Reid spoke up again. "Oh and I just got a text from Maggie asking me if I knew that Arobella was sick because she didn't show up for their last classes and Tyler told her she was sick."

Caleb got a concerned look in his eyes and asked "Arobella's sick?"

Pogue let out a breath and patted Caleb on the shoulder when he said "Dude sometimes you're dense. What our little snitch here is trying to tell us is that these two had themselves an afternoon itch they needed to scratch. Arobella's not sick she's probably tired." By the end of that little speech Pogue was laughing and Caleb had a look of understanding which led to chuckling and Tyler was turning a very bright red.

"Thank you for explaining that to our dear bud here Pogue, so Ty what happened?"

"You know just because the entire school knows of your sex life doesn't mean I want them to know of mine or Arobella's for that matter." At that Tyler pulled off his shirt and turned around to open his locker.

Pogue jabbed Caleb in the arm and motioned to Tyler's back and Caleb coughed to hide a laugh. This caught Reid's attention and when he looked up he saw the red scratches a few which had a little blood on them.

"Well baby boy if you don't want me to know about your sex life maybe you shouldn't advertise it to the entire swimming team."

Tyler turned around with a look of confusion "What the hell are you talking about Reid? I'm not telling any of those guys anything, especially with Aaron and his cronies there."

"Um you might want to take a look at your back Tyler. I think someone got a little carried away there." Pogue couldn't help but give him a look of sympathy when Tyler turned to look at the mirror he had on his locker door. Kate had done that plenty of times for him to know those were going to be hard to miss.

Caleb being the voice of reason said "Maybe just this once you should go to the nurse and skip practice today. When the guys see that you know they aren't going to let you off the hook. And you know Aaron doesn't like Arobella so he's bound to pick on you for something."

Tyler looked shocked at Caleb's suggestion of skipping practice "I don't plan on skipping practice and I know that Aaron is a dickhead but I can take care of myself Caleb. Thanks for trying to look out but I have tougher skin then that."

Reid couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Pogue hit him in the back of the head to stop "What I can't help it he said he has tougher skin then that but apparently not when it comes to baby girls' hands."

The guys laughed about it and Caleb just told Tyler to be careful, then they finished getting ready for practice. The guys walked in and tried to block Tyler's back from the others view as much as they could. When Tyler jumped in the water to do his warm-ups the water stung a little but he got through it and towards the end of the warm ups he didn't feel them anymore.

When he got out of the pool so Caleb and some of the others could do their choice of swim Reid, Tyler and Pogue sat down to cheer on Caleb. Aaron and his cronies were looking on with disgust as Caleb beat one of their friends. They walked over to rib them when Tyler bent down to help Caleb out of the pool causing the others to see the scratch marks.

Aaron being the giant dick that he is said "Well, well look at what we have here boys it looks like the pussy of the group had a little trouble with his bitch. She went and scratched his back up."

Tyler and Caleb and the others turned around to look at Aaron and his group when he said that. Caleb being tired from the swim and wanting to just rest and not deal with his shit said "Look Aaron stop being a dick and just shut it for today."

"Fuck off Danvers I wasn't talking to you." He turned to Tyler and said "Shit if I would have known that bitch of yours was into that kinky shit I might have tried a little harder to tap that ass."

Tyler being pissed off that Aaron would even try to mess with Arobella said "Even if you had managed to get her you wouldn't be able to please her, what with that small disease infested Vienna sausage you call a dick? Ha, that's funny to even imagine that."

The crowd that had gathered around started to laugh and even some of Aaron's friends laughed which caused him to be even more pissed off.

"Not to mention that my girl isn't stupid like Kira who would fuck a broom stick if she thought it would get her something. Arobella is classy and wouldn't stoop to your level."

Tyler turned to leave the little group to start his swim when he turned around to say one last thing "Oh and if you ever call her a bitch again I'll make you wish you hadn't."

"Oh what you're going to get your jolly green giant and Gandhi and that pussy over there to fight me for you?"

"I don't need them to fight my battles for me; I can take care of myself."

"Alright boys that's enough, Simms get your ass in the water." The coach had had enough of their petty fighting and went over to make sure that they stopped.

Tyler and his group turned to go to the starting point when they over heard Aaron say "Oh please he can't even take care of himself against that stupid bitch of his, what makes him think he can take me on?"

Pogue and Caleb tried to grab on to Tyler but it was too late, he went flying through the air and knocked Aaron off his feet. Aaron's friends tried to get in and help their friend but Tyler wouldn't let them get their hands on him. He punched Aaron repeatedly before having the coach haul him off the boy and push him in the directions of the locker rooms.

"Get your ass dressed and report to the Provosts office, I'll call him and let him know what happened. And as for you Aaron quit bleeding all over my pool and get to the nurses office. You can go home after that. The rest of you get back to work I haven't dismissed you yet."

Tyler huffed and grabbed his towel from the benches and went to get dressed. Aaron was helped to his feet and one of his friends helped him to the nurses' office.

Reid and the rest of them were a bit shocked at the amount of damage that Tyler inflicted on Aaron, knowing that he had at least a broken nose and a black eye. "Shit, I'm afraid now to tell him about that parking ticket he got when I drove his car the other day."

Pogue and Caleb laughed and went back to finish their swimming.

**(In the Provosts office)**

"Well Mr. Simms I must say I never expected this kind of behavior from you. I understand there was an altercation between you and Aaron (A/N: for the life of me I don't know his last name lol I almost called him Carter…as in Aaron Carter lmao)

The Coach tells me that Aaron had to be sent to the nurses office. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tyler had his head down through out the Provosts speech but now he looked at him dead in the eye "I understand what I did was wrong and I accept whatever punishment you decide to give me but in my own defense Aaron provoked me and said some very derogatory things about my girlfriend. I only did what I thought was wrong but I apologize for having caused you trouble today sir."

The provost seemed to think about what he said for some time before he said "Well since this is the fist time that you have ever given me trouble and Aaron was being disrespectful I guess I shall only give you detention for five days starting today. And before you object to anything I understand today is Friday but be lucky that I am not suspending you, now report to detention and no more fighting."

"Thank you sir and trust me this won't happen again." Tyler walked down the quiet halls of the school knowing that everyone had gone out for the weekend or were on their way to the Dells. Once inside of detention he got out his cell phone to call Arobella to let her know that he would be late in picking her up. All he got was her voice mail. "Hey baby guess what--''

**(Arobella POV)**

While Tyler had been fighting and getting detention Arobella had herself a little nap. She got up when Maggie came into the room to change and grab her overnight bag so that Reid could take her home.

"Hey girl, rise and shine! I hear that the reason you were missing class was because you were 'sick' that is such bullshit"

Maggie laughed at Arobella's face that was turning red and cracked up even more when Arobella got up and saw that she was only in her school shirt. "Damn, it's a good thing I didn't decide to try and find you or else I would have interrupted you and Tyler's 'hot' afternoon."

Arobella covered her face and groaned. "Oh man who else knows why we didn't go to class?"

"Oh I don't know probably the guys now, Reid has a big mouth, Sorry bout that"

Arobella sighed and said "Oh well, it's not like it's a secret that we aren't doing it but still. I'm going to toast Reid's ass later. Right now I need to go shower, Tyler's supposed to pick me up in an hour or so to take me home."

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow probably when Reid drags me to eat your Moms breakfast. I swear sometimes it's like that boy has never had a meal in his life." They laughed and Arobella grabbed her towel, Cell phone, her change of clothes with her toiletry kit before heading to the shower.

She was washing her hair when she heard her cell phone ringing "Crap hold on, hold on. Shit soap in my eyes." By the time she got most of the soap out of her eyes the cell phone stopped ringing. "Damn." She finished washing herself and got dressed. Wrapping her hair in her towel she headed back to her room.

"Aw damn it was Tyler who called Me." she pressed his name to return the call. "Hey baby, sorry I didn't answer the phone I was in the shower."

"_It's okay."_

"Are you on your way, because I just need to pack before we can go?"

"_No, I'm going to take a little while more…I got detention."_

"What do you mean you got detention? What the hell for?" Arobella had taken the towel off her head and was passing it through her hair when he told her about the fight.

"That ass fuck called me what? And like Ewe I wouldn't sleep with him if there was a zombie outbreak and we were the last two people left to start a new breed of people. I'd rather let a zombie eat me. Stupid dick head."

"_Glad to know you wouldn't let him. Anyway I'm stuck here so I can't go pick you up right now. If you want you can bum a ride with Maggie and I'll just meet you back at your place." _

"Aww I wanted to go home with you…but I guess I can ask her. I just hope that she's still in the room. Hold on I think she is…Hey Maggie can I bum…Hey what the fuck are you doing in my room? Hey put that down!"

Arobella struggled with someone in a dark ski mask and dropped her phone when the guy hit her over the head with a paper weight, knocking her out.

**(Tyler POV)**

"Arobella, who's in the room with you?" Tyler had gotten out of his seat against the detention teachers orders. He heard when the phone dropped and then a heavier thud. "Arobella? Answer the damn phone Arobella!! FUCK"

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room heading for the dorms with the teacher behind him trying to get him to go back to his seat.

By the time Tyler got to room he found Arobella lying on the floor with the stereo system broken. "Oh my god, Arobella" he knelt down next to her unmoving body and patted her face to try and wake her up. The teacher finally caught up to him and was about to begin ranting about getting more detention when he saw the scene before him.

Tyler lifted Arobella's head and felt something warm running through his finger. When he pulled his hand away it came back with blood. "Oh god. Don't just stand there call the fucking cops or something."

The teacher called the police and told them what happened. When he came back from the bathroom with a clean towel to try to stop the bleeding Arobella started to wake up.

Tyler was close to tears and had half of her body in his lap rocking her back and forward when he felt her try and lift a hand to her head.

"Oww wh-what happened?"

"Shh its okay now, I know it hurts baby. Don't worry the cops are on their way."

"Why are the cops com—oh my god Tyler the man. Oh god my head hurts, I feel sick."

"What man Arobella? What happened here?"

"I thought it was Maggie in the room but it was a man and he was robbing us. I tried to stop him but he hit me in the head with something."

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the provost and let him know what has happened."

"Oh god Tyler I was so scared, I thought it was Maggie and then I saw that man with a black mask on and once I got over the what the fuck, he started coming at me and I thought he was going to kill me."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Its okay baby, he didn't. You're safe and we'll find him and make him pay."

"I just kept thinking please don't kill me. I wanted to tell you one more time that I loved you, and my mom, I kept thinking I didn't want to leave her like my dad did because then she would be alone."

Tyler kept thinking about all the blood she lost and how if only he hadn't fought with Aaron he would have been there in time to stop the guy if he had tried to get in the room. The provost came rushing into the room with the paramedics and police. "My word, what's happened here Arobella?"

One of the paramedics told him to move so that he could deal with Arobella. "Hello dear, I'm Robbie just let me take a look here and see what I can do about all this blood."

"Miss my name's Officer Mantilla, can you tell me what happened here?"

Arobella winced at the pain when the paramedic parted her hair to see the extent of the damage before answering "I was on the phone with my boyfriend when I came in the room."

"That would be this guy here?"

Tyler answered yes. "I thought my friend was still in the room and I was going to bum off a ride home with her. But it was some guy and he was robbing us."

Arobella started to cry when she started to talk about the man and Tyler took her hand and kissed it. The paramedics had gotten her to sit on the stretcher so Tyler couldn't hold her like he wanted to.

"Can you tell us what he looked like?"

"He was tall, and muscular, had on black clothes and a ski mask but other then that I couldn't tell."

"Can you tell us what was taken?"

Arobella looked around the room "I don't think he took anything big. I don't keep jewelry here and neither does my roommate. And she probably took her laptop home with her. Mine is over there on the chair but he probably didn't see that under the clothes. I only saw him with the stereo but that's broken there on the floor. So I don't think he took anything."

The officer was taking down notes "Well from the looks of things and from what you have said I think he probably wasn't expecting you to come back and you scared him when you entered. Even more when he hit you in the head and you were out."

The Provost spoke up at the time "There has been an outbreak of students reporting things missing from their rooms when they have been in class or away."

"I'll need a list of those students sir incase any of them has noticed something that the girl here hasn't."

"Of course anything, I'm just angry that someone would try to harm one of my students and right under my nose. If you'll just follow me I'll go get that list. Arobella you let me know how you are feeling and if you need any time off from school. Tyler you can forget about the detention for next week. I don't want our girl here by herself incase that hooligan comes back."

Arobella felt the blood rush out of her face "You think he might come back?"

The police officer answered. "We don't know about that Miss but it is a possibility that he might try to rob someone else. So just make sure you have your doors locked and your valuables hidden well. When we find the guy we'll get in contact with everyone that was robbed."

The police officers and the provost walked away and the Paramedics said "I think it was only a shallow wound."

"But there was so much blood" said Tyler

"Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Miss if you want to go to the hospital to get checked out further we can take you but you don't really need stitches and you don't have a concussion."

"No I just want to go home; I don't want to be here, knowing he might be back"

"Okay well in that case I just suggest you take a lot of aspirin, you're going to have one bitching headache."

"Come on baby I'll pack your things then we can go." Tyler moved to take Arobella's over night bag where he stuffed in shirts and underwear and her laptop and anything else Arobella pointed to. He wrapped his arm around Arobella's waist to keep her on her feet. He locked her door and they walked slowly to his car. Once inside Arobella snuggled up to Tyler and tried to block out the events of the night.

When they got to Tyler's house Arobella's head started to hurt a lot and she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Tyler carried her up to his room and ran back downstairs to get her some aspirin and water. When Tyler reached his room he saw Arobella curled up into a tight ball looking so tired and scared. His heart lurched at the recurring thought that he could have lost her tonight. He walked across the door towards her. "Here baby drink this."

He went to take off her shoes and make her comfortable on the bed before he stretched out beside her. "You want to watch some TV or something? Or you want to call your mom now and let her know what happened?"

Arobella curled up against Tyler "We can call my mom in the morning, if we do it now she'll just freak and want to talk and I'm not up for that right now. My head hurts and I just want to sleep."

"Okay baby just sleep then"

"Don't go anywhere okay."

"I won't, never again."

Arobella soon fell asleep, her head on Tyler's chest with her arms wrapped around him. Tyler had his right hand entwined with Arobella's hand and his left was stroking Arobella's hair. He didn't sleep that night for he couldn't and could only think about finding out who was the guy that had hurt his girl.

**(A/N: Okay guys here ya gooooooooo lol Thanks the reviews of the last chapter and oooh something bad has finally happened in the happy lives of Arobella and Tyler!! Lmao….who is this guy that hurt her? And why is he stealing from the students? Will guilt eat away at Tyler? Will Aaron keep messing with our dear baby boy?...well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!! Mwahahahaha lmao please review as always and I love you all, good night!!!) **


	33. Chapter 33

My poor baby

**My poor baby**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**(Reid POV) **

Reid was dragging Maggie down the halls of Arobella's home tearing through each room until he found his father and his soon to be step mother. "Dad, where is Arobella?"

Archibald looked up from his paper with a questioning look. "Hello to you too Reid. Hello Maggie. Please have a seat."

"Dad, seriously where is she?"

Julia stopped looking through her PDA to say "What's wrong with my baby girl, Reid?"

"You didn't hear about what happened last night?"

Both adults got up from their seats and went towards Reid. "What happened to her son?"

"Everyone in school and around town is talking about how she was attacked by some guy that was robbing her dorm. Only way I found out was because the police were contacting all the other kids that have been robbed recently and I ran into one of them. They asked me how Arobella was doing and I didn't know what to say. So where is she?"

"Oh my god where is she? Have you called her?" Arobella's mother was close to tears. She ran for the house phone and dialed her number, when Tyler answered it she practically yelled over the phone "Where the hell is my baby? And what the hell happened last night"

Tyler coughed over the phone trying to get the grogginess out of his voice "Um hi Mrs. Ronan, Arobella is right here sleeping next to me. We're at my house…hello?" Tyler turned to the sleeping Arobella and lightly shook her. Arobella awoke with a small scream and tried to hit Tyler.

"Baby, baby it's me. It's only me you're at my house remember?" Arobella's eyes lost their glazed appearance and she hugged Tyler to her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were him."

"It's okay baby. But your mom found out and is coming here like right now"

Arobella groaned "Oh man, she is going to kill me for not telling her."

Tyler rubbed circles on her back "It's going to be fine baby, she just wants to know you're fine. Although I think she might kill who ever did this to you."

Arobella leaned her head on Tyler's chest, she took in a deep breath and smelled Tyler and it calmed her a bit. She talked into his shirt "You want to be a darling who I'll love for the end of time and hide me from her?"

Tyler chuckled "You love me for the end of time regardless. And I think it's too late to hide you from her…Hi Mrs. Ronan"

Arobella's mother looked like she was ready to kill anyone that came between her and her daughter. Arobella smiled weakly with her hair still bloody and tangles and a white bandage poking through. "Hey mom"

"Oh my poor baby girl! Come here to momma, what happened? Tyler what happened to my baby?"

Mrs. Ronan was suffocating Arobella with how tight she was hugging her. A muffled voice was hear saying "not so loud mom"

When Arobella's mom pulled back to take in stock of her daughter she gasped and started to cry when she saw the blood and the wound on her head "Oh, I could have lost you like you father"

"Mom, it's alright I'm still here. He only hit me in the head, a bump noting more."

"Nothing more my ass Arobella, how come you didn't call me when this happened?"

Tyler took Arobella's hand in his and squeezed it "I'm sorry about that Mrs. Ronan, Arobella was really tired after what happened and I thought it best to wait until she was a bit more calmed down and rested before you came over. Both of you would have been, um a bit hysterical but it was wrong of me I should have called sooner or at least during the night."

Mrs. Ronan opened her mouth to yell at Tyler when Archibald interrupted. "Julia, please let's not bicker now. I'm sure that Tyler feels bad enough as it is and we don't want to upset Arobella more then she already is. Lets just find out what happened and make sure we find whoever did this and make them pay for hurting out girl."

Arobella's mother sighed and patted Archibald's hand that had been on her shoulder "You're right dear, I should be happy that Arobella is fine and home."

Reid told his parents what he had found out from the other students and Arobella and Tyler filled in the parts where Arobella was concerned.

"Don't worry Maggie, we made sure to lock up and I'm sorry about the Stereo."

Maggie went to hug Arobella "Hey forget about that, and don't worry when you're all better and they find that guy we're going to go kick the shit out of him" Arobella laughed a little and that caused her to grip her head in pain and Tyler got up to go his bathroom to get her some aspirin and water.

"Here baby, take these" Arobella took the pills and water and when she handed the cup back to Tyler he ran his hand down her hair and kissed her forehead. "You want to go home and change? I'll just hang with Reid at your house."

"That's fine; I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened. And that they catch the bastard."

They all walked out of the Simms home and crossed to Arobella's house, her sandwiched between her mother and Tyler. Both of them keeping Arobella safe in the middle with Reid and his Father taking up the rear.

Arobella went upstairs and took a shower before heading to bed. Tyler made sure that he stayed with her until she fell asleep. They were all down stairs talking and trying to find ways to find out who did this when they heard Arobella screaming in her room. Tyler was the fastest to reach her room with Reid right behind him. They barged into the room to find Arobella sitting up in bed with her head on her knees crying. When she saw Tyler she reached out her arms for him. Tyler hugged her tight to his chest as he moved them so he was sitting on her bed with her in his lap as he cradled her closer and let her cry.

"What happened baby?" Tyler asked with a worried glance to Reid who was patting Arobella's hair.

"I had a dream that he was coming after me again but I was at home and not in school"

Arobella's mother and Archibald reached the room with worried expressions on their faces. "Baby girl, you don't have to go back to school right away. I'm sure that if I talk to the Provost and your teachers they would understand."

"And if he doesn't understand I'm sure a sizable donation will _make _him understand." Archibald said with as much fatherly concern as if it were Reid someone hurt. "And when I get my hands on that little punk that hurt my little girl he'll wish he never came to Ipswich."

Julia took Archibald's hand in hers and kissed it and looked up at him with love "Thank you for thinking of her as your's."

"You all became mine when I asked you out on that first date. Unlike you I knew I was going to marry you in the end."

"Oh really? Well this is certainly news to me…I might have tried a little harder then."

Arobella was looking at her mom and Archibald and how they were so concerned for her that she stopped crying and tried to be strong for them. "Thanks Archi, it's really sweet of you to think of me as your daughter. Don't worry I wont turn your hair gray like Reid."

The group laughed and some of the tension in the room went away. "I appreciate all of you guys being worried on my behalf and I know its going to be tough at times but I don't think I should be out of school. I'll fall behind and I don't want others to treat me differently or call too much attention to myself. You know how I don't like being the center of attention."

Tyler kissed her neck and said "You sure you want to go back? I could take notes for you and make sure you don't fall behind."

"No I'm sure, the sooner I face this and everyone else the sooner it'll be over with."

Tyler looked at Reid and some secret guy lingo went on between them because Reid nodded his head and excused himself from the room to make a phone call. Not trying to get a headache from extracting information from Tyler Arobella just let them be. Knowing that Reid was probably going to fill in the others about what happened and they were going to be watching her like a hawk. She honestly didn't mind that right now for while she was putting on a brave face for everyone she was still terrified of being alone.

(Blue Horn Motel, Ipswich, MA)

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have gone in to that school Reggie, I hit that fucking girl and you know how those rich assholes are. They won't stop until they find who hurt their little princess."

On the other end of the phone came the reply "You need to fucking chill out man. Did the bitch see you?"

"No I had on a ski mask, no one saw me. besides if I don't smell like money those fuckers don't pay much attention to you, they're so wrapped up in their Prada bags and rich parties no one noticed little ole me going inside the dorms."

"Good, so did you manage to get something of value out of her room?"

"No, she was on the phone when she came in and then she tried to stop me. I knew I had to get out before who ever was on the phone with her showed up; so I just panicked and hit her and got the fuck out."

"Not good man…you know you need to pay up. I'll see what I can do but you have to get the money by next week or not you're fucked." With that who ever was on the phone hung up and left the tall dark haired guy in the cheap motel room looking at his reflection wondering what the fuck he was going to do. He ran his hand through his hair and his heart beat started to work over time.

"Oh god no…where the fuck is it?"

(A/N: ooooh we see a bit into who the culprit is and whats wrong with him. And what did he loose? And I would like to say I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to update but I've been in a funk and had some writers block as a result. But I hope that you guys liked this chapt. And I will try harder to get more out faster. I love you all and as always please review xoxoxoxox)


	34. Chapter 34

Back to school

**Back to school**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but everything else that's mine yes.

_**AN:**__ Okay I am beyond truly sorry, I have been on interviews left and right and I haven't had the time to write a new chapt so this one might b shortish…Good news is that I did get a job!! I start training on the 28__th__ of april so woohoooo. Bad news is that I might not have as much free time to write so I'll try to write on the way back home from work and on the weekends but there are no guarantee's; so for the sake of the fic I think I should start to wrap it up after the whole mystery of the thief is solved. Once again I am truly sorry for keeping you all waiting!! And please don't let that stop you from reviewing. _

(Arobella POV)

It had been a week since I went back to school and aside from Kira and her group of bitches saying that "I probably staged the robbery to get more attention to myself everyone has been pretty sympathetic and watchful to the point where I have to hide in the storage room of the drama department just to get some alone time to think and just be alone.

Tyler gets it and as long as I let him know where I am for my alone time he leaves me alone. But Reid…geesh he's taking his big brother role a little too seriously. He was sending bi-daily reports to her mom and Archibald and has taken to roughing up people and interrogating any guy who came within 10 feet of her, that weren't Caleb or Pogue.

On her way back to her room Arobella bumped into a guy she never met before, he was tall and had dark black hair with hazel eyes but by the way he was dressed she didn't know if he was one of the students our of their uniform or one of the janitors the school had.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to walk into you like that" The guy said.

"No it's okay, I was rushing to get to my room and wasn't paying attention to corners."

"No problem, I'm John by the way and you are?"

Arobella looked around john to see if there was anyway to get out of this fast and said "Arobella, look sorry to dash like this but I really have to go. I'll see you around." With that she ran down the hall to the stair case.

John looked at Arobella's retreating form and gave an appreciative smirk "Damn straight you'll see me around little Arobella." He turned around and walked to one of the abandoned rooms where he slept and kept a watch of everyone.

(Arobella's room)

When Arobella walked in she found Reid pining Maggie down on her bed making out with her. "Oh dude Sorry didn't mean to walk in on you two."

Reid laid his head down on Maggie's before rising from on top of her and standing with his hands on his hips "And where exactly have you been? I asked around and no one knew"

"I was busy and Tyler knew where I was so lay off"

He turned to Maggie and said "Do you hear that? Lay off, LAY OFF when she was attacked the other week and could have been hurt worse? You know mother and father aren't going to be happy about this."

"Oh geez shut up already, I'm not happy with you calling them every other day and telling them when I take a shit, pee or nap. And the wedding hasn't happened yet so stop acting like you have rights over me."

"Arobella! That was harsh; he's just worried about you like everyone is."

Maggie was rubbing Reid's arm up and down and shaking her head at Arobella.

Reid turned to Maggie and kissed her goodbye before pushing past Arobella. Arobella threw her bag on the floor and flopped down on her bed. Maggie stood over her bed looking like an angry rapunzel.

"Arobella!! How could you talk to Reid like that? He was only looking out for you. Yea sure he can be overbearing sometimes but that's just his way of showing that he cares."

Arobella looked up at Maggie and rolled over. "Well he started it"

"Ugh I don't care who started what, and at this point it's stupid. What you said really hurt him. You know he's never had a real family and he feels like he's getting one with you and your mom. So why'd you have to go and say that? If you weren't my best friend right now I'd kick the shit out of you." With that she turned and went into the bathroom.

Arobella sighed and stared up at the ceiling knowing that she shouldn't have blown up at Reid like that. Heaving another large sigh she got off the bed and left her dorm to go up to Reid's room.

When she knocked Tyler was the one that answered. "Hey Bella, I didn't know you were coming up here. Just give me a sec to get rid of Reid."

"No, don't it was Reid who I actually came to see."

"Leaving me already for him huh?" Tyler said jokingly Arobella smiled and kissed Tyler briefly.

"I'd never leave your sweet ass, but I really need to talk to him alone."

"Alright, I'll just go get something from the cafeteria while you talk to him." With that Tyler left and Arobella walked into the room.

Reid was laying down on his stomach flipping through a comic book facing away from the door with head phones on when Arobella approached his bed. Kneeling down on the side of him she lifted one ear up. "Hey bro"

Reid turned, surprised that he didn't hear her come in but quickly frowned "Not your brother yet as you said earlier. So what do you want?" Reid got up into a sitting position and Arobella sat next to him.

Sighing she said "I'm sorry Reid, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Yea I was mad at you for yelling at me and for tattling on me to mom but I didn't mean any of what I said about you not being my brother."

At Reid's silence Arobella grabbed his hand and hugged it to her "You're the only brother that I've ever been close to having and I don't care that our parents aren't married yet, you're still my brother. So if you don't say something to me now I'm going to end up crying and that will only get Tyler worried when he comes back not to mention make me all puffy so please say something."

"It hurt."

Despite it all Arobella did start to cry "I know and I'm sorry. It was mean of me and I was just taking out my frustration on you and I shouldn't have."

"You already know how it's like with my dad. So having you and your mom around has been great for me. I don't feel weird for being the only one without at least one parent that cares and you guys made up for that and even got my dad to think of me as a son instead of some person who's always in the way and getting into trouble. So yea it hurt having you say it could all change and it's not set in stone yet."

Arobella turned and wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him close "I'm so sorry Reid, you know I love you like a brother. I didn't mean any of it."

Reid wrapped his arms around her back and turned his head to whisper in her ear "And I only tell mom and dad because I worry about you. I don't want to loose the only sister I have. Or did you only think you were a life line to Tyler? You and Maggie are my rocks without you two I'm not worth much."

Arobella pulled back and smoothed some of his hair from his forehead "Of course you're worth something Reid! You always think you don't bring anything to the group but you're the heart. Everyone is always bitching at you or yelling at you because you have so many emotions and you bring them out in people just like the heart. So don't think you're not worth much. Not to mention Maggie is devoted to you to a sickeningly degree."

That got Reid to smirk "That much huh?" that got Arobella to smack his arm. "Geez Reid!"

Reid only patted her hair and said "So we're good now?"

"Yeah we're good now."

"Good…you do know I'm still going to call them and let them know how you're doing, right?"

"Yeah…I'll suffer through it. Or I can always get Maggie to distract you."

"Yeah right."

Arobella just smiled and said "Where's Tyler? And how come I never noticed before that you have Gryffindor scarf?"

Reid snatched it up off his bed post. "I don't know where Tyler is, and Maggie got me that for our anniversary as a joke."

"Aw you're blushing, admit it you like Harry Potter."

"Hell no!"

At that point Tyler walked in to the room with his arms full of food and said "Don't let him fool you Bella he secretly wears it under his jacket when it's chilly outside."

Arobella just laughed and Reid grabbed her in a head lock to give her a noggie. Tyler just looked on knowing that whatever happened while he was gone set things right between them again.

_Meanwhile_

Upstairs in the in the abandoned room was a wall of screens monitoring the boys room and the girls room. And John watching them all plotting for ways to get what was left behind without getting caught by any of the protective boys who always surrounded the little rich princess.


	35. Chapter 35

This is the night

_**This is the night!! **_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant or its characters, but I do own my people.

A/N: Oh man I feel horrible for not writing in so long and I had half a chap. Up but cant seem to find where I saved it at so I have to start from scratch, on top of that work has been crazy, supervisor is constantly changing her mind on how she wants reports done making me look like I don't know how to work, I got a death threat, and now I have this really bad ear infection that I can't seem to get rid of and as a result I can't hear much of anything….le sigh, I want to be 5 again ! Lol

_(Maggie POV)_

"Hey mom, I'm going to stay the weekend at school ok, I need to work on a project and don't feel like driving back here everyday to use the library here. I'll see if I can visit on some time off okay?"

"Okay dear, just be careful and lock your doors when you leave and when you go to sleep. You know I'm still worried about that bastard who broke into your room and hurt Arobella. I would go ballistic if someone hurt you."

Maggie chewed her bottom lip praying that her mom didn't hear the truth in her words "I know mom, and don't worry there are a few others that stay here on the weekends so I won't be completely alone if I need someone."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

"Will do, bye mom, love you"

"Love you too baby." Maggie hung up her cell and turned to Arobella.

"Oh man I hope I don't burn in hell for this, I don't tan very well"

Arobella laughed and said "You dork, you won't go to hell, and besides I'll cover for you if she calls me asking about you or something. You and Reid deserve this night…even if he doesn't know about it."

"Not yet anyway," they both laughed and Arobella gathered her things to leave for the weekend with Tyler.

"See you later girl, let me know how it all works out."

Once Arobella left Maggie finished putting the last of the scarves and candles up before she went into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she felt like a different Maggie, but different in a good way, she walked to her cell phone and called the one person she wanted to see most at the moment.

"Hey Reid, no I'm ok could you come down here for a sec. I have something to tell you… No I can't tell you over the phone, just hurry up and get down here will you?"

_(Reid POV) _

_Geez what could be so important that she won't just tell me what it is over the phone?_ Reid walked down the halls towards Maggie's room trying to think of what was wrong and if he should be worried or not. He knocked on Maggie's door and simply froze on the spot once he saw what awaited him. Maggie was dressed in a black and red bustier with a matching thong and garter set with black thigh highs and red stilettos. Her hair was pulled up into a knot with chop sticks holding it in place and her glasses. To Reid she looked like a sexy secretary or librarian ready to teach him a thing or two. When he spoke his voice was harsh "Maggie…what are you doing?"

Maggie grabbed Reid's shirt and pulled him into the room and closed the door before answering "Well Reid…you see the thing is I want us to make love. I've been trying to get you to do it for weeks now but you keep stopping."

Reid said "I didn't want to rush you or think all I was thinking about was getting you naked."

Maggie smiled sweetly at Reid and kissed him lightly on the lips "That was very noble of you Reid…but I'm tired of waiting. You're going to take my virginity tonight whether you want to or not." The last part she said it with a smirk and wound her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

Reid finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Maggie and kissed her back like he had been dying to do. As he was pushing her towards the bed he ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt to pull her closer to his growing need. Maggie moaned and bit down on Reid's lip. When they bumped into the bed Maggie turned her body so that she could be the one on top. Reid pulled back from kissing her and said "Ooh a power struggle already babe?"

He reached for her to flip her under him when Maggie pinned his arms down with all her weight and said "Nuh uh Reid, I want to take my time unwrapping you."

Reid smirked and said "First I'm going too slow, now I'm going to fast. Make up your mind Maggie you're killing me here."

Maggie just smiled down and Reid and said "Good, now you know how it feels to be on my end. Now shut up and let me play."

"Yes Ma'am"

Maggie straddled Reid so that she was sitting on his knees, she ran her hand through his hair and was touching his face when in a serious tone she said "You have no idea how much I love you Reid."

Reid turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand and said "I love you just as much Maggie."

Maggie gave him a watery smile and kissed him on the cheek before pulling up his shirt and revealing his chest to her. She ran her hands over his muscles memorizing each one before scooting back a little so that she could unbutton his jeans. Reid moved to help her take off his clothes but Maggie just nudged him back said "I need to do this Reid, before I loose my nerve and never get a chance to do so."

Reid nodded and prepared to become a saint in the world's eyes as he let her touch and undress him without touching her back. Maggie got off of Reid and the bed as she took off his shoes and socks before reaching up to pull his pants down.

Reid sucked in a breath as the room's cool air touched his exposed penis; he looked down to see Maggie staring at it with big doe eyes and her hand hovering over it afraid to touch him. Trying not to sound desperate he said "Maggie…it's ok, I won't move ok"

Maggie swallowed hard and tentatively touched the head with her finger. She jumped a little when it jumped at her touch. But she went back and touched him everywhere. Reid bunched his hands on the sheets as she wrapped her hand around the base and moved her hand up and down. He lost his mind when he saw her running her fingertip over the bead of moisture that formed at the tip and bringing it to her mouth to see how it tasted. He reached down, grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him before kissing her hard.

He ran his hands down her back and up again into her hair where he pulled at the chopsticks holding her hair in place. It tumbled free creating a curtain of dark hair over their faces. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her; he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her up so that they were kneeling on the bed. "I'm going to undress you now ok? I need to see you Maggie."

Maggie with her kissed swollen lips and tousled hair nodded took a shuddering breath as Reid moved his hands down her neck, over her shoulders to brush her hair back and down to faintly touch the swell of her breasts that were spilling over the corset. Reid skimmed his hands down her sides and reached behind her to pull at the strings of the corset. He kissed her and Maggie put on hand in Reid's hair and her other around his stomach. Reid kissed a path down her neck and to her shoulders as he pulled the last string and freed Maggie of the corset. Maggie shuddered at the sensation of Reid flush against her naked breasts. Reid pulled back a little to look at her and was lost for words. He leaned down and took one of the hard tipped pink nipples into his mouth and lightly sucked it as his hand took the full weight of the other one in his hand and squeezed.

Maggie couldn't help the moan that slipped out from her lips or the way her head fell back in pleasure. Her hair swung between her back and butt as Reid moved on to her other breast to give it the same treatment he gave the first. Maggie whispered his name over and over until he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in his life. Maggie with her eyes closed in a sexual haze and her arms around his shoulders trying to hold on.

Reid kissed a path from her breast to mouth and guided her back down onto the mattress and pressed his body against hers. After kissing her senseless he pushed up to his hands and looked down, "You're beautiful Maggie, just perfect."

He kissed down her neck and reached down to pull down her thong. Then he went back to take off the garter belt and stockings. When she was completely naked Reid had to take a deep breath at the sheer emotion that was going through him. He leaned on his hands over Maggie and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Slowly he lowered his body so that she could feel him all over her. He moved one hand down her side to lift her leg over a little so that he could have a little access to her core. He felt the goose bumps that sprung up on her legs as he got closer and closer, when he finally reached her outer lips Maggie gasped and looked Reid in the eyes with something close to fear and expectation. Reid just smiled and told her that it was ok; he was just going to make sure she was ready for him so that it wouldn't hurt as much.

Maggie relaxed and gave into the pleasure as Reid stuck a finger in and out slowly to make her wetter for his entrance. When Maggie was panting and clawing at his back he asked for where the condoms were. Maggie slightly coherent pointed in the vicinity of the night stand and Reid just chuckled and snagged a few out of the drawer. When he was ready Maggie was kissing Reid's shoulder and trying not to show how nervous she was. Reid started to enter her slowly making Maggie crazy with anticipation to the point where she flipped them over and took all of Reid in one downward thrust. Reid groaned at the feel of finally being inside of her and Maggie just moved slowly to get used to having someone inside of her. When she finally got into an easy rhythm Reid flipped them over again and took over until they were both at each other like starving kids. Reid pinned Maggie's hands over her head to keep her from drawing more blood from his back, when he reached his climax he bit into her shoulder to keep from shouting his joy. Maggie lay under him gasping for breath as she recovered from her own orgasm.

When they were both spent Reid fell asleep on top of Maggie with his head pillowed on her breasts. Maggie wrapped her arms around Reid and kissed the top of his head as she dozed off into a sexual haze.

**(Meanwhile upstairs in the hidden room) **

"Holy shit…this is better then porn" John was finishing up with his own sexual escapade as he watched Maggie and Reid finish their love making session. When he cleaned up the mess on his hand he pressed the eject button and placed the dvd in a case marked plan B.

"One way or another I'm getting what I came for."

(A/N: Okay I know it's been like forever since I've last written a new chap. But I had half of it written out and my sister deleted it by mistake thinking it was nothing (since I hadn't named it at the time) so I had to re write it again and by then I had forgotten what I mostly wrote, then add in trying really hard not to kill my supervisor, no sleep, writers block and just plain blahness I haven't done much, not even read the chaps I get in my inbox to read, which sucks coz I like reading other peoples work. But anyway here it is, I can't promise when the next one will come but hopefully it will b within this month or the next. I appreciate the support from all of you guys and gals out there, and love reading your reviews. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW !! and don't let this absence go against moi lol )


End file.
